Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone
by grembari
Summary: A portal has appeared over the pacific ocean. after dumbledore inspects the world beyond the portal he brings back a ninja to study at hogwarts. that ninja is naruto ,join naruto as he has an amazing journey at a place he can call home. AN/ My first Story
1. The new world

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter one: The New World

Ever since the beginning of time all witches and wizards have all asked the same question. The magical world has all wondered where their magical powers came from. It didn't seem logical that they came from muggles could have evolved to have mystical powers. Wizards wouldn't even have considered it if there weren't muggleborn wizards around. There was always that uncertainty that maybe wizards never even belonged to this dimension but that idea was forgotten as quickly as it was brought up. Though Professor Dumbledore, (Headmaster of the magical school Hogwarts) always kept an open mind.

At the moment Albus Dumbledore was walking down a long empty corridor. The only sound was his foot making contact to the ground and the halls were light dimly by torches along the side of the brick wall. He was searching for a special department known by very few people outside the ministry. He was 9 levels underground of the Ministry of Magic on the floor was called "Department of Alterations of Space and Time" and the witches and wizards that worked here specialized in the theory and complications of time travel and magically bending space. This is also the section that created the time tuner and other basically illegal devices.

The reason that Dumbledore was on this unknown mission was on the cover story of the daily prophet. It reads

_Truths Revealed?_

_No matter what the average wizard and witch has seen through out there lives, there will always be a strange event that no one can explain. Out in the Pacific Ocean a little bit south from Japan a large circular black indentation in the water. A strange aura is constantly pulsating from the indentation causing muggle equipment to go haywire. This random appearance of the unknown indentation is almost as confusing as the random wormhole in the Bermuda triangle. To help explain this unusual event the Minister of Magic has given a few words. _

"_At first this bizarre phenomenon has given the ministry of magic a hard time figuring it out. Our Department of Alterations of Space and Time has a theory that a passage way through dimensions has appeared due to the fluctuation of atoms at one side of the passage. They even suggest that this has happened before and maybe a part in the creation of the magical world. But there is still more studying to be done._

_And with that I still await more answer from the Ministry of Magic in hopes to enlighten my dear readers to recent events and tell if everything thing we though we knew about our origins is a lie- read more at page 5 section g_

After reading the article Dumbledore felt compelled to investigate the matter. There was no one more qualified to teleport through dimensions then him for he can defend himself easier than most. Dumbledore suddenly stopped halfway down the corridor and looked to the door on his left read the sign "Dimension Detectives". The door was dark ember wood with a large golden knob with silver initials around the base. Dumbledore quickly turned the knob and walked in. To the untrained eye this room would have seem to be total chaos. Random doodahs were whizzing around near the ceiling, egg like objects kept on teleporting to random locations. Large beakers were overflowing poring all over the desks. There was a small wizard on the floor staring at ceiling. If his always changing color lab coat wasn't strange to any sight the tin foil wrapped around his head and the lack of pupils in his eyes would give any body second thoughts on speaking to the man.

"AH Dumbledore, it's so good to see you!" the old man on the floor cried. He pressed a button on his hand and in an instant appeared in front Dumbledore looking very eager to shake his hand "How many years has it been?"

"About ten years it has been, and might I ask what new name you have adapted to?" Dumbledore asked his eyes looking around the room.

"Why it's Klystron now!" Confusion now was printed all over Dumbledore's face

"And that means?" Klystron eyes became so large they look like they would pop right out of his head at any time.

"A Klystron is microwave travelling wave tube power amplifier used in transmitters." Dumbledore was still confused and was about to ask for a simpler definition till he remember what he was here for. Shaking his head Dumbledore began to speak urgently to Klystron

"I hope you have read today's Daily Prophet?" Dumbledore asked finally looking in the smaller mans eyes.

"Why yes I have bu-"

"Do you know exactly what it is" Dumbledore interrupted

"No I didn't go investigate the situation, Robert did and im waiting for him right now." right at that moment the fire place burst into green flames and a man toppled out of it. The man stood up and tried to wipe off the soot that covered his white lab coat. Even though covered in dirt Robert looked like he was about to burst with excitement. Not even the presence of Dumbledore made his wide grin falter. Actually it seemed to grow several inches and he threw his hands in the air shout at the top of his voice" Blood hell they were right!!"

"Who was right?' Klystron snapped irritably

"The Ministry of Magic was right! The strange phenomenon _is _a portal to a different dimension!!" Robert exclaimed

"And how do you know?" asked Dumbledore

Robert started to lower his voice as if to tell them something top secret." Why I tested it myself you see. I took a magic carpet all the way to the sighting, and when I got there the minster's aurors were just floating around on there broomsticks not sure what to do. So I took a big risk and stuck my head in!"

"You did _WHAT_!!!" Screamed Klystron

"Shhh." Said Dumbledore who was staring intensely at Robert trying to catch every word he said.

"As I was saying, I stuck my head in not sure what to expect. I saw a large luscious forest filled with fruits and animals that I have never seen before, not even in the wizarding world. I popped my head out to tell everyone what I saw. I stuck my head back in a couple minutes later and I was no longer in a forest. I was in a large desert like I've never seen, and a city was far out in the distance that looked like it was completely made of sand." Robert eyes got big again and he stared pacing back and forth. "I decided to repeat my steps a few times and the scenery kept changing to somewhere new and beautiful. Do you know what this means?"

Dumbledore didn't notice Klystron had sat down during Robert's story. He looked around and saw him not too far away sitting at a desk which was surprisingly clean. He had distance look on his face and Dumbledore barely heard him whisper blimey underneath his breath. "Do you think it's safe to travel through Robert?" asked Dumbledore

"Why most certainly sir, as long as you don't turn up in a volcano or something." Robert said reassuringly

Dumbledore turned to face Klystron and Klystron though he saw worry flicker through his eyes but I could have bee the lights. Then Dumbledore asked "Can you make me something?" Klystron face lit up with joy.

"Any thing sir, just ask!"

"Can you make me a portkey… that can travel through dimensions?" both Robert and Klystron looked positively ecstatic

"Of course we can but we will need to study the portal to understand the science."

"Great Robert, you both can come with me. Make sure to bring your magic carpet I will be aparrating out of here." At that both men in the room jumped to there feet and ran around the room collect items they needed. About two minutes later the men stood in front of Dumbledore not sure what to do next. "Alright put your arms on my shoulders." They did as they were told then the room they were in started turning so fast all they saw were colors melding together resembling a large abstract painting. Seconds later they stopped spinning right over a vast ocean with no sighs of land anywhere. The only thing that made this scene strange was the 20 foot large portal floating a couple feet above the sea surface, and the 50 or so witches and wizards floating on broomstick whizzing around the gateway to the new world. Dumbledore landed on top of the water without breaking the surface. The other two however not knowing the range of magical spell to be able to do what Dumbledore could just used the magical carpet to hover over the ocean. Dumbledore walk slowly toward the portal scrutinizing it with a look of the up most curiosity. "This is the answer to so many questions." Dumbledore put his hand forward and right before he touched the portal he dropped his hand and swiftly turned around and looked at the company he brought." How long do you think it will take to make those portkeys?"

To Dumbledore's surprise Robert and Klystron had set up a mini laboratory on the magic carpet. There were large beakers half filled with florescent green and yellow liquid. There were also unusually shaped glowing objects vibrating on the red carpet. Dumbledore being an expert on unusual objects did not know what any of these objects were used for.

"Hmmmmm about an hour, ya that's about right." Nodding his head Dumbledore turned walked off to talk to the small group of aurors who were not to far from the gateway. There floating on there broomsticks were the infamous Alastor Moody, Kingsly Shacklebolt, and John Dawlish. There were a few new aurors that Dumbledore didn't so he suspected that they were new recruits. The hour passed by so fast that Albus couldn't talk to all the new recruits. There was even a shark attack, one of the recruits named Nymphadora Tonks was hovering so low the ocean surface that a shark jumped out and attached itself to her leg. In no time Kingsly jinxed the shark so it released Tonks and danced on top of the water then dived back under were it was never seen again. Everyone had a good laugh out of it except Tonks, of look was looking murderous while clutching her bleeding leg. Nothing much happened after Kingsly healed Tonks' leg. Dumbledore was surprised when he heard Robert yelling, he turned to see what the commotion was about and saw Klystron waving his hand towards them. Dumbledore rushed over to see if something had gone wrong.

"What happened, is something wrong?!?" asked Dumbledore with a sense of urgency in his voice. This sudden outburst made Klystron raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Nothing, nothing happened we wanted to tell you that we're done."

"Really, that's great! Well where is it"

"Here they are." Robert held out two boxes. Both were onyx black and were about 5 inches length and width. And both had small red buttons on the top. The only difference is the number on the side, both had respectfully had one or two printed on the side. "Sorry there so simple we couldn't make them real fancy sense we are short on time and materials. So first off these portkeys are not active yet so no one can be teleported way just by touching it. The way to activate them is by pressing the red button here." Robert pointed at the red button on top. "And wait five second and the portkey will be ready for use. To make sure the portkeys makes it back to our dimension we made these." Robert set down the portkeys and held up two circular objects have the number one and two printed on them also. They were tiny, just about the size of a galleon. "These are what we call portfinders. Just place these anywhere and the portkeys will be able to find them." Dumbledore knew not to question the two detectives so he just took the two portkeys. He pulled out his wand and tapped each portkey muttering something underneath his breath. The boxes shrunk down to bite size squares and Dumbledore placed them in his front pocket.

"Can you do me a favor?" the two men stared at Dumbledore expectantly "Can you place portfinder number one in your office, and place portfinder two any where you can in diagon alley?"

"Sure no problem." Said Klystron nodding his head, and with a deep sigh Dumbledore turned and started walking towards the portal. Right before he touched it he turned to look back at his two friends.

"If the situation arises that I don't come back please…. Don't touch my stuff." And with that Dumbledore swiftly turned back to the portal and stepped through to the new world.

AN/ this was my first attempt a writing fanfiction. This story has been stuck in my head for ages so I had to write it out. Please note that I'm American but I'm trying to put Britain slang to make it seem more realistic. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Constructive criticism welcome


	2. the man in blue

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter two: The Man in Blue

SLAM!! Naruto's face was smashed into the ground by a large leather boot and blood coming out spilling out from his split bottom lip. The scrawny thug howled with laughter at Naruto's weak attempt to cause any sort of damage. The rest of Gato's cronies chuckled at the sight but immediately stopped when Gato started speaking.

"I hoped you saw that Zabuza, you _so_ called "Demon of the Mist". You are just as weak as this little brat here and you will die along side him. I was going to save the kids for last but I guess this one _really _wanted to die, so I will honor his wishes. And after that we will killed each of you one at a time, after that we'll ransack this puny village and burn it down. You will die here like the stupid fucking whore of yours Zabuza and there is nothing you can do to stop me." At the end of Gato's speech the horde of thug roared their approval while some yelled "lets kill them!" and "Save so women for me!" Naruto never remembered feeling so angry before in his life. His rage flooded his mind like a tsunami take over his instincts. He heard a voice in his head egging him on, telling him to kill them all. If only he could be free of this boot, if only he had enough strength Naruto would smash Gato's face in tell his knuckles were raw and Gato stopped breathing. How dare he talk haku in such a manner like he was _less_ than when haku is ten times the man Gato will ever be. The more that Naruto thought about fighting back the more he was starting to feel a little hopeless as he looked around at his team.

Kakashi had used too much chakra fighting Zabuza who was on the brink of death. Tazuna was just an old bridge builder who didn't really know how to fight. Thought that didn't matter since he was too scared to move anyways. Then there was Sakura who was easily the weakest on the team, but she was crying over Sasuke's cold and lifeless body.

Naruto was about to close his eyes when he noticed a man that he had never seen before at the other end of the bridge. From where Naruto laid he could tell the man's clothes were highly unusual. He wore long sparkling teal robes and tall teal hat. His hair was so long Naruto couldn't tell were it ended, and it was completely white along with his beard. Naruto made eyes contact with the man and Naruto felt a sudden burst of energy that made him feel invincible. If only he could get up.

Naruto was surprised when he felt the pressure lift from his head. He looked up half expecting the foot to smash back down on his face, but instead saw the man floating five feet in the air like an invisible hook snagged his shirt and was attempting to pull him up. Scrabbling to his feet Naruto reached up and pulled the man sword from his hands. Just incase the man got back down and came after him Naruto cut off his foot. Naruto ignored the cries from the floating man and cross his fingers.

"Kage Bushin no Justu!" there were six puffs of smoke; the wind swept the smoke away leaving six new Naruto standing there. Each clone pulled out long vicious looking kunai knives that curved at the tip. All the clones yelled simultaneously "We will CRUSH you!" and before anyone knew what has happening all seven Narutos were slicing through the crowd. Naruto never seen so much blood in his short life, but that didn't stop him from piercing the heart of an eight foot man standing in his way of his kill. Two thugs came running in from either side Naruto wielding spiked bats aiming for his head. Naruto ducked quickly and the two thugs smashed the bats in the others head, dead on impact. Leaping forward Naruto hop on the two dead guy's heads and jumped into the air. He reached in his kunai pouch and threw about ten kunai that were trailed by paper.

BOOM!!!!! The bridge shook from the force of the expulsions emitting from the kunias. Body parts flew in different directions and covered everyone in dark red goo. The horde of thugs stopped running forwards turned on there heel and ran back to their boat. Gato was also running much slower screaming at his henchmen.

"WHAT?!?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, GO BACK AND KILL THEM. YOU'RE LOSING TO A LITTLE BOY! GET BACK HERE OR ELSE!" Gato's men didn't heed his warning and continued to run. Before Naruto could pursue Gato he heard loud grunting and turned to see what made this noise. A huge man covered in long thick haired wielded the longest spear that probably ever existed. Mr. Hairy man was barreling towards him and right before he was in striking distance, he became engulfed in flames. No sound came from the hired delinquent; instead he just fell on the ground burning to a crisp.

From behind the hairy man Kakashi was standing there with his hands in an unfamiliar sign. Kakashi gave Naruto a wink before falling on his butt too tired to go on. 'It doesn't matter though.' Thought Naruto 'I don't need Kakashi to finish Gato off.' Naruto turned to only to see an even larger man holding an enormous battle axe over his head. The man sliced at Naruto with such force that the blade Naruto was using to block shattered in his grip, and the axe buried itself into the bridge. With a grunt the man pulled the axe free from the ground and held it above his head to swing again. 'Shit what am I going to do I cant-'Naruto thought were interrupted by a voice calling out

"Hey kid, Catch!" Naruto turned to see Zabuza's sword Kubikiri Hōchō came spinning at him. Naruto caught it and used the momentum top spin on his heal and cut the axe man in half. Blood spurted from him like a large fountain of red water poring everywhere. Spinning a few more time Naruto threw the sword at the retreating thugs and watched as it sliced through many of them and embedded itself in the ground inches behind Gato. It didn't matter there was now no one standing between him and Gato, while his clones killed the stragglers.

Naruto ran towards Gato with all his might but barley caught up. Naruto was getting tired again and wasn't sure if he could continue chasing him like this. Surge of hatred flowed through him at the thought of Gato getting away and not being able to bring him to justice. Then Gato stopped suddenly and seemed to sink into the bridge. Getting closer Naruto realized that Gato had fallen into quick sand on a stone bridge. Not caring that reality just made an UH OH Naruto plunged his kunai deep into the short man's brain. Though not even kill this man can help Naruto never ending pit of sadness that appeared in his heart and he screamed to the heavens as it began to rain.

The rain washed away the all blood covering the bridge, moving the dead body parts to the side to make way for rivers of blood. Naruto looked out to sea to find the thugs ship had long disappeared. A single tear coming out of Naruto's eye as he turned to only to be face to face with Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei I tired, I-I re-really tried. But I just couldn't" Naruto passed out falling into Kakashi's arms

"It's alright Naruto…. You did well have good dreams" Kakashi picked up Naruto and carried him back to Tazuna's house.

**With Dumbledore**

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes. He came out of the portal expecting to be a large green forest like Robert had described. But instead he ended up in a shabby looking village attached with an incomplete bridge. On the bridge were about 40 people standing around a smaller group that had mostly kids in it all looking like they just got out of battle. A small blonde boy in a bright orange jumpsuit ran towards the group only to slam to the ground and his head to be stomped on with a sickening crack.

He stared at the boy with curiosity. He heard a man beyond the crowd saying something but he couldn't make it out. The boy caught his eye and stared back with an unusual intensity. Then Dumbledore watch as the man stomping on the kids head was lifted in the air by some invisible force. This excited Dumbledore, even this dimension kids still show ability to use magic.

To get a closer look Dumbledore used an invisibility spell and ran up the side of the bridge trying to keep the blonde boy in sight. He had a strange feeling that the man in blue with the green vest was watching his progress up the bridge, but he shoved the thought out of his mind and continued watching the gruesome battle. Just when Dumbledore was going to stop the hairy man from kill the blonde boy, the man in the vest who looked like he and on eye step up. He formed strange symbols with his fingers and brought it to his mouth, and fire seemed to be coming from his finger tip as the one eyed man burned the hairy man to cinders. This new development made the usually calm and collective Dumbledore quite giddy. This man manipulated fire the precision of a highly trained wizards, and he had never met a wizard how could do something like that without a wand.

Dumbledore started muttering under his breath "Do people in this Dimension have a time a magic too? I can't even fathom the possibilities that both worlds can learn from each other." Dumbledore turned his attention back on the blonde bomber and noticed he was pursing a very short fat man with a cane. Dumbledore could tell that the blonde boy would not be able to catch up. Then the ground in front of the short man turned to mush and the man began to sink quickly. But the horrendous death by quick sand was ended when the blonde final caught up and stabbed the man in the head with a very sharp knife.

Dumbledore wondered what kinds of occupation these kids have were they kill people. Usually murder is considered a crime throughout society; these kids must be psychologically imbalanced. It must be hard on your life to see a girl with a hole punched in her chest.

"Oi, Tazuna!" the one eyed mans sudden outburst interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts. He now realized the blonde he was watching had passed out and was lying in the man's arms. A scruffy old looking man in a tan shirt he assumed was named Tazuna for his head whipped up and looked at one eyed man. "Can you carry Zabuza back to your house? I'll carry Naruto." Ah so Naruto was his name Dumbledore now knew the boys name and was deep in thought once again. Looked over at the dead body lay expecting It to still be unmoving was surprised that it sat up, obviously not dead and being hug by a pink haired girl. At this point in time Dumbledore's confusion seemed never ending since every time one question was answered two more popped in its place. He should just watch them for a while soon his questions will be answered. And with that Dumbledore followed the group to make sure he isn't discovered.

**4 Days later**

Naruto stood in front of Haku's grave not sure what to say so he just stood there staring at the upturned patch of dirt. He pulled out his favorite kunai; he remembered when he got this kunai. He was about five and this drunken villager stumbled upon a homeless Naruto. Villager proceeded to beat on him till a mysterious ANBU killed the man harming him. And gave him this kunai and told him if he ever needed help just throw. It's been years since I've last used it, but it has always been a sentimental item. Crouching down Naruto stabbed kunai deep into the dirt so that it can't move easily.

"You know Haku… this kunai is very special to me. It was given to me by an elite ninja back at Konoha, the protected me many times so I kept it in memory of him… not sure what happened to him. He might have die on a mission I don't know the important thing is… I want to give it to you, not many people became so close to me in such short amount of time. I think it will serve a better propose protecting you than me… Stay safe Haku." And with that Naruto stood up and gave a deep bow to the grave turn and walked out of the clearing without looking back, never noticing the eyes in the shadows watching his movement.

When he made it back to Tazuna's house everyone was outside, packed and ready to go. Even from a distance he could tell they were annoyed at his tardiness.

As he exited the forest in front of Tazuna's house Sakura, Naruto's teammate started yelling at him "NARUTO why are you so late!?! We have been waiting for you about and hour. Where have you been?"

Naruto started scratching the back of his head and giving a large toothy grin. "Sorry I was visiting Haku's grave and I sort of lost track of time." At the sound of Haku's name everyone's expressions softened a bit. Kakashi used the silence to speak up.

"We should start moving if we want to reach Konoha before nightfall." Everyone silently agreed and followed Kakashi and Zabuza. A lot has happened in the last four days, Naruto and Kakashi helped Tazuna build the bridge faster with their shadow clones. The bridge was done two days early so the ninjas just hung out in the house trying to recover from the battle just two days earlier. Zabuza asked Kakashi if he could speak to the Hokage for asylum in Konoha. Kakashi was more than happy to accept his offer; he understood what it's like to live with the whole world against you.

Now they have arrived at the end of the bridge, and this is were they separate from the Tazuna family. Naruto turned around to see Inari on the brink of crying, Inari started running towards him at breakneck speed, then Inari tripped on a rock and went head first onto the ground. He jumped right back up and put Naruto in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't forget about me big brother Naruto!" Inari cried through sobs. Naruto patted Inari's head and he looked like he was trying hard not to cry also.

"Of course I won't forget you, I come visit you soon."

"You better or ill track you down and make you visit me!" and with a laugh the ninja group turned around and walked off to Konoha, not sure if they will ever come back. Most of the journey back home was filled with a peaceful silence. That silence was broken when Sakura asked a question that was probably on everyone's minds.

"Ummm Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked questioningly at Sakura "Ya sure go ahead."

"What happened to you, I mean after the guy had you on the ground. I thought you were going to die for sure."

Naruto was waiting for this question for awhile and was prepared to answer the m truthfully.

"I thought I was going to die too, I was sapped of energy and started having flashbacks of my life. I look around at all of you and noticed a man who didn't fit in." this seemed to catch everyone's attention. "This man was wearing strange teal colored robes and hat; he also had the longest beard I've ever seen. The more I stared at him the more powerful I felt. I could feel all the energy coming back to me… so I fought back." Sakura still look slightly confused.

"But what made the man float and the bridge turn to quicksand."

"I really don't know Sakura, maybe the man I saw caused it to happen." This was Sasuke's turn to talk

"What I want to know is exactly who this man is you saw." there was silence once again thoughts out the group keep their thoughts to them selves. Zabuza asked

"Um how far are we from Konoha Kakashi?"

"We are very close now, I hope we don't run into- Kakashi's musing was halted when six ANBU appeared from thin air. Holding there katanas out one ANBU assumed to be the leader stepped forward.

"Halt! State your name and business, here at Konoha." The leader said in a booming voice that made the ground shake

"I am Kakashi Hatake, sensei of squad seven coming back from a mission. This is missing nin Zabuza Momochi seeking asylum in Konohagakure." the leader ANBU simply nodded his head; if Naruto had blinked he would have missed what happened next. The ANBU seemed to teleport next to one person of the team, grab there arm then vanish in midair. The sensation Naruto felt was like wild bull running at top speed was pulling Naruto by the arm. There was an insane amount of pressure on his head and abdomen he thought he would explode. Then it stopped and they were standing outside .the Hokage's office. Naruto felt dizzy and was about to fall over when an ANBU it a monkey mask caught his shoulders.

"Sorry about the, you get use to it after a few more trips." The ANBU said apologetically. He went up to the door knocked two times and stepped back. A gruff "Come in." was heard on the other sides of the door and Naruto and the other walked in. they saw their village leader sitting behind a desk looking old and tired like he always did. "Report." said the hokage.

Kakashi spoke up. "We just arrived from the mission in Wave country and it was a complete success. I will write down the mission in my report in full detail." and with a deep bow stepped back. The Hokage nodded and looked at Zabuza.

"And you are here for?" questioned the hokage. Zabuza stepped forward to speak.

"I am Zabuza Momochi and I'm here to request asylum and your home." Hokage looked thought for a moment the said.

"I will permit you to be reinstated amongst our ranks if you agree to be interrogated for some information if you have any." Zabuza agreed so quickly it seemed he didn't think about what he said. Zabuza was escorted away by two ANBU and only team 7 and the Hokage were left in the room. "Well is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Naruto felt Sasuke nudge him forward, knowing what that meant he spoke up.

"Sir, on our mission something happened. About a week before or mission ended we got in to a battle with Gato's men. When all hope seemed lost I saw this man standing far away. He was strange; I've never seen someone wear clothes like his." He repeated the same story he told his teammates on the way back home. The Hokage's face stayed emotionless through out the tale, when Naruto finished the story hokage sighed and looks Naruto in the eyes.

"I regret to tell you that I don't know who this man you speak of or where he is."

"Why, I'm right here." Everyone turn quickly to a corner of the room to see a man just like Naruto described standing there with pleasant smile. The Hokage jumped out of his seat enraged.

"HOW DID YOU, ILL HAVE YOU" but the Hokage's rant was interrupted by the man in the corner

"Please calm down; I am not here to cause any harm to you or your villagers. In fact I'm here by accident." The hokage looked intrigued.

"How exactly did you end up here by _accident_?" taking a deep breath the man started a long winded tale about who he was and how he ended up following the ninjas home. At the end Kakashi was the first to speak.

"So Dumblbees"

"It is Dumble_dore_."

"Right, sorry, so Dumbledore after you came here why didn't you leave right away?"

"The reason I stayed is because I wanted to find out how you obtained those amazing powers you displayed and I also wanted to ask Naruto something." This time Sakura's hand shot up in the air.

"Sir what do you mean when you say that people in your world have the ability to use magic. Do you mean like card tricks…. sir?" Dumbledore looked delighted to be asked this question.

"Why my girl I would be happy to show what I'm talking, about as long as you call me Dumbledore instead of sir. Being called sir makes me feel quite old." And without out another word he pulled out a stick from a front pocket and waked it at the Hokage's desk. A large paper weight on the desk morphed into a live lizard, and it started crawling towards them second later it morphed once again into a small bird that flew toward the ninja and zipped around their heads. In midair the bird grew three times in size and seemed to explode into a flurry of butterfly wings. After about ten seconds the butterfly went up in blue and greenish flames, never to reappear. Everyone was amazed and didn't know what to say. They just stared, jaws wide open at the stop were beautiful butterfly once flew. Dumbledore pocket his stick and turned to face Naruto. "As I say before, Naruto will you coming to my dimension and study at my school Hogwarts?" Naruto was stunned that had asked him; usually people asked Sasuke these things.

"Wh-why are you asking me this question?"

"Because I saw you do something that I realize as magical talent and I know that my school will help you build on your skills, so what do you say… will you come?"

"YES!" Naruto said quickly but now that he thought about it he was quite sure he wanted to go. "Well actually, I'll think about it."

"I understand that it is a hard choice to make, but know that you won't be in my world forever. You will be able to return here to your home. When your ready to give me your answer meet me at the lake in the forest." And with that Dumbledore turn on the spot and disappeared with a small pop. The Hokage sat down in his sit sighing.

"Ok squad seven you can go home in know you have a lot to think about, Kakashi please stay a moment." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked fast out the door ready to go home.

**Later that night**

Naruto never went home; he was too caught up in thought to focus on where he was walking. He was fighting a never ending battle in his mind on the pros and cons of leaving to go to study that the Hogwarts school. During Naruto consideration of his trip he didn't realize he was now on top of the hokage monument. He sat upon the 4th's head and just sat there lost in thought looking up at the heavens.

"Oh what am I to do, should I stay or should I go. I wish someone could give me advice." Voice from behind Naruto made in jump in the air with fright

"I think you should not pass up this opportunity." Naruto turned to see the Hokage behind him.

"Oh, hey old man."

"Naruto, why don't you want to leave?"

"Well I don't really want to leave my friends, what if something happens while I'm gone. I won't be able to stop them.

"That's what keeping you here? Naruto you can't miss every blessing that comes your way just cause of your friends might get hurt. You can't grow that way. If I had a chance like this when I was a kid I would've accepted right away, no if ands or buts. And you never know things you might learn at Hogwarts can help you become Hokage _a lot_ faster." Sarutobi winked at Naruto who was grinning broadly at him. Then Sarutobi dropped a bag full of scrolls and books next to Naruto. "I picked these up at the library for you. You should study these while you're away; I promise they will make you a better ninja." The hokage gave one last wink at Naruto before he strode back down the mountain. Naruto concluded that the old man was right; this is not an opportunity to miss, especially when it came make his dream to happen even faster. Naruto jumped up and raced down the mountain with his books in tow think of what he should pack for his trip.

**Next morning**

Naruto looked around his bedroom looking for anything else he wanted to take with him. He turned and looked at his night stand; there stood his most cherished possession. Naruto slowly sat down on his bed while picking up the squad 7 picture they took right after become a team. Naruto grinned as the recollection of the days events swam back to his memory.

There was a knock on the door that brought Naruto out of his musings. Placing the picture down carefully he got up to answer the increasingly louder knocks.

"I'M COMING!" Naruto yelled. He opened the door to see a solemn looking Sakura standing on his welcome mat.

"Oh umm… good morning Naruto, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No your weren't Sakura, hey why don't you come in its cold out there." And Naruto opened his door wider as Sakura slipped through silently. "Follow me to my bedroom I was packing there." When they made it back to the bed room he turned to see Sakura eyeing his duffle bag sadly.

"So I take it your leaving for Hogwarts."

"Ya I have to, this opportunity it too great to pass up. This trip could make me a better ninja." Naruto bow his head and sighed. "This could also make better person."

For the first time since Sakura came in the house she looked Naruto straight in the face "What are you talking about, you're a great person. Sure you can be immature at times but that doesn't make you a bad person. In fact I believe you're the reason we survived the mission to wave country. I know this is a good thing for you but..." Sakura flung herself on Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck and crying deeply into his shirt. "I just don't want you to get hurt; I can't lose you like sasuke for those moments. What if you don't come back, team 7 could not survive without you. And I know sasuke would say the same thing… just with less crying."

Naruto just gaped at Sakura at what she said then hugged her back with a reassuring squeeze. "Calm down Sakura I won't get hurt; I promise I'll come back.

Sakura backed up wiping tears from her eyes and smiling. "You better or I'll come over there and bring you back myself."

Naruto said the words before he could stop himself. "I didn't know you actually cared about me, I mean because you hit me all the time."

Sakura just stared at Naruto looking very hurt. "Of course I care about you, now that I got to know you. And I only hit you because you do stupid thing, its tough love. You know I still remember when you stopped those girls from bullying me, and I never got to thank you properly." Then Sakura leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Have fun at Hogwarts Naruto." And Sakura turned and left.

Naruto just stood there grinning stupidly hand on the spot Sakura had just kissed him moments before. It hasn't been 24 hours since the announcement was made and it seemed Naruto's life was already getting better. He was snapped back to reality when a soft tapping was issuing from the window. Naruto looked at the widow to see an owl standing there with a piece of paper in its beak. Naruto rushed over and took the note from the owl's beck as it flew away into the sunrise. Naruto stared at the letter reading the unusual handwriting

_Naruto_

_Naruto meet me in the forest in one hour. It is very important that I talk with you _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruto dropped the note and rushed to the kitchen so he could eat before meeting Dumbledore.

**One hour later**

Naruto was walking through the forest very slowly looking for any signs of a blue cloak. Dumbledore never said where to meet him so he just assumed he was waiting by the lake. Naruto's assumption was correct for Dumbledore was standing not to far the lake holding what looked to be two small black boxes. Dumbledore finally noticed him when he reached about ten yard away.

"Ah Naruto, sorry to call you on such sort notice but I had to discuss how your where going to travel to my world." At this sentence Naruto looked up at Dumbledore intently. "You well be using one of these black boxes to travel. These are portkeys and they are designed to take you from this world, to mine. To activate it you just push down on the red button, wait five second then grab it and it will take you to my home. "You will activate it in one day's time for I will have your preparations ready by then do you understand?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Good now I must go and get ready for your arrival." And with that Dumbledore press the red button and in five seconds he shot up in the air and disappeared from sight. Naruto picked up the bow in front of him and walked back home.

When Naruto made it home he found out that Kakashi arranged a little get together with the rookie 9. The rest of the day was spent hanging out and catching up if the other ninjas his age. No one really knew where Naruto was going but they wished him luck on his travels. Naruto stayed out till about eleven and when he got home he lied down on his couch and fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

The next morning happened so fast that Naruto found himself out by the lake again packed and ready to go. His duffle bag was on his shoulders and he was dressed in a black tee and his orange pants. With a deep sigh Naruto held out the magical black box, this is it he thought as he pressed the red button. Five seconds later Naruto felt a tug on his navel and shot up in the air with one last fleeting look at his home.

**T.B.C**

**AN/** geez this last chapter took longer than I thought. It would have been done sooner but I got real lazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I will tell you that one major pairing through out the harry potter series will be Draco and Hermione it will take a long time and they will be off and on but they will be one major pairing. And now READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter three: Diagon Alley

In all of the years that Dumbledore has been alive he knew to expect the unexpected. He knew that destiny could change with a flick of the wand and never doubted that little piece of wisdom. Though sometimes the unexpected can make life very difficult for

Dumbledore arrived back at Roberts and Klystron's lab just like he had ordered. The fact that the interdimesional portkeys worked amazed Dumbledore so much he was going to make sure that he gets them an amazing Christmas present. He looked around expecting to see Robert and klystron sitting down at a table looking up at him from some gadget they were currently working on. But no, instead they were standing about three feet with the look of utter surprise and wearing the same clothes they wore a week ago.

"May I ask why you are still were those clothes." Asked Dumbledore

"We are wearing the same clothes because the day is not over yet. Dumbledore, you've been gone for only 15 minutes." This statement shocked Dumbledore, why hadn't he considered time differences through the dimensions. This was bad what if something happened to Naruto while he traveled. "What was on the other side of the portal Dumbledore, umm Dumbledore?" but Dumbledore wasn't listening he just realized about Naruto entering the wizarding world.

"Robert did you place the receiver to the second portkey where I had ask?"

"Umm ya, we went to the Leaky Cauldron like you asked and gave it to Tom. He knows what to do with it if it turns blue."

"Good but there is no time to explain my exploits now; I _have_ to go now I have discovered something very important. I will give a fully detailed report later tonight, and now good day too you." Then Dumbledore turned on the spot and vanished with a small pop.

**With Naruto **

When landed he kept his eyes closed savoring the moment. Upon opening his eyes Naruto's excitement faltered. He thought everyone would be like Dumbledore, using magic for every little task people flying and other magical things. But the only thing he saw as an old tattered bar that was about half full. No one looked really magical, actually they looked quite normal. He saw the bartender staring at him but in a moment the man continued clean the glass mug in his hand.

"Those two men said you would be coming. I must say I didn't expect you to be so short." Anger coursed through Naruto's veins at the man's last comment.

"Hey, I'm not short I'm just vertically challenged!" the man chuckled at this.

"Ya, you are defiantly vertically challenged." Naruto was about to retort when a small pop was heard behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there smiling at him, he noticed now that he was close that his eyes were twinkling.

"Ah I see you have made, and you already meet Tom the owner of the leaky cauldron." Dumbledore pointed at the bar man behind him. "Now that you are here, we need to get you ready for school." Dumbledore pulled out a small envelope out of his sleeve. Twirling it in his hand Dumbledore tossed the letter in the air and it floated towards Naruto. He caught it and quickly opened it and saw it was a list, oh what he wasn't sure. As if reading his mind began to speak. "That is a list of school supplies for your school year; I know you have known money which is why I will buy you supplies."

"Umm if I'm correct this building is a bar… not a shop." Naruto was starting to worry about Dumbledore's sanity.

"Ah my dear boy I will take you to a place called Diagon alley. This is where you will find everything on your list." This made Naruto calm down a bit. "Now if you follow me Naruto, goodbye Tom." Dumbledore waved the bartender good bye and walked out the back door with Naruto following close behind. They ended up in front of a large brick wall that looked pretty solid. Dumbledore pull his wand out of his sleeve tapped a brick in the middle of the wall and quickly placed it back in his sleeve. The wall seemed to collapse on its self as the bricks started moving out of the way opening a passage way to a world unlike any other. There were people everywhere all dressed in colorful robes staring at various shops. His senses were on overload as he tried to take in the sights sounds and smell. He walked around in circles looking at everything that passed by. He came back to reality when Dumbledore place his hand on his shoulder ceasing his movements.

"Have you opened your letter yet?" Naruto nodded "alright then can you read out the list for me?" Naruto pulled the letter out of the envelope and folded it up to read out loud.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1 )_by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1set brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl or a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The amount of things he need made Naruto's head spin. He looked up at Dumbledore slightly vexed.

"We can buy _all _these things in Diagon alley, like an _owl_. WHERE ARE WE GOING TO BUY AN OWL?" Dumbledore just pointed a lanky finger at a building behind Naruto.

"There, at the Eeylops Owl Emporium… they sell owls." Naruto started blushing and grinned sheepishly while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ya… I knew that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "So what are we going to buy first?"

"Well I think we will get you're your robes first." Dumbledore turn and walked off and Naruto followed trying hard not to run into someone.

They approached a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they walked in a lady that Naruto assumed was Madam Malkin was fixing robes for one other costumer. He was a kid how was probably his age standing there looking goof with flying tape measures all around him. There was a lady right behind the kid wear the strangest clothes he was ever seen, even in this world. It looked like birds had been glued every where there was room. Dumbledore stepped up to speak

"Ah hello Ms. Longbottom, I see you are also collecting your grandson some school supplies." The old lady and Dumbledore began speaking and Naruto walked up to talk with boy. Stick out a hand he began to speak

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm going to Hogwarts for my first year, and you are?" the boy also stuck out his and stepped forward and tripped on his robes. Naruto caught him so quickly the boy had no time to even yelp. The boy seemed stunned at first but he quickly stood up and straightened his robes.

"Umm hi I'm Neville Longbottom and that's my grandmother Augusta talking to Professor Dumbledore." Then Neville looked stunned and scooted closer to Naruto and started whispering. "Blimey do you know Professor Dumbledore really well?"

"Not really I just meet him about three days ago and asked me to join the school." Naruto didn't know why he was whispering but it seem wise to do so. Then madam Malkin showed up and began measuring his height, and Naruto stopped talking to Neville. Afterwards Naruto and Dumbledore said goodbye to the Longbottoms and went to Flourish & Blotts, Pottidge's Cauldron Shop, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and the Telescope Shop for almost everything that was on the list.

The next shop they stopped had the sign saying _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _Naruto and Dumbledore entered to a room filled with towers and towers of selves. Naruto saw that the selves had tiny boxes on it and he wondered what this "wands" looked like. Then a white haired man poked his head out from behind a shelf at the far right of the building.

"Ah a customer!" the man came from behind the selves and scurried hurriedly towards him "My name is Ollivander and I am _the _best wand maker in Britain. Now I assume that you're a knew student." Naruto just nodded. "Ok so which hand is your wand hand?" Naruto just started at him dumbly, Ollivander seemed to know why he was confused and quickly said "Which hand do you write with?" understanding dawned on Naruto face and he lifted his left arm. Ollivander quickly took his arm and stared at it muttering under his breath. "Ok wait right here and ill be back." Ollivander turned and towards the shelf right in front of him and brought down a box. He pull out a stick just like Dumbledore's and walked back to where he was standing. Immediately he noticed it was different that Dumbledore's, it was smaller and a different color.

"This wand is made of cherry and its core is unicorn tail eight and a half inches." Naruto took the wand from his hand and flicked it around, the ground before him burst into flames. Ollivander took the wand from him and water spout from the tip and doused the fire out. "That's not it." Ollivander shuffled away and came back instantly. "This one is Beechwood and dragon heartstring Six and a half inches, slightly sturdy." This wand did nothing. Ollivander snatched this wand from his hand. Five wands later still no luck, the window was smashed, a whole shelf had disappeared and now there was a cloud in the air. Wands scattered the floor along with the other wands that had fallen off the self. Right before Ollivander went for a new wand he stopped and stared at Naruto's cheeks.

"May I ask where did you get those scars on your cheeks?" Naruto was startled at his question.

"I'm not sure, got them when I was a baby." Ollivander looked like him was working it over in his mind.

"What is your favorite animal?"

"It's a fox I guess." Ollivander eyebrows shot up and he ran to the right side of the building and disappeared. He came back and handed him a wand. "This is a very old wand, it eldar wood and fox tail exactly 9 inches long." Naruto took the wand and something amazing happened. A golden red river seemed to pour from his wand, it twisted and turned and slithered around him. It stopped right above his head; the end of the red river twisted into a fox head and roared. The entire shop shook with the force of the blast. Naruto felt extremely warm inside, happiness was over flowing out of his body and pouring into the golden red fox. Once the fox stopped the warm feeling ended. He looks at Ollivander to see him grinning from ear to ear. He heard Dumbledore behind him clapping.

Ollivander spook "About every thousand years magical creatures turn up in the wizarding world. No one is sure were they come from our how they ended up with such ground breaking power but no one dared to approach them for they were notorious for causing destruction. But in the last50 years very few of the nine Creatures showed up, so my father went on a quest to find them. The only one he found was a fox with nine tails, which were taller than most mountains, was slumbering in a lager field." Naruto felt his heart start racing at Ollivander's last statement. "My father took one strand of hair from every tail and shaped the wand with an eldar tree. Those tree were named cursed but still he used them since the production of these wands no one has ever been compatible with them. In fact most of them who tried have been injured. I don't know why but I had a feeling that you have encountered this fox before, have you?"

"A lot more than you would believe."

"Ah that's what I thought. This will be one of the most powerful wands I've sold, I know it." Ollivander stopped and thought about what he just said. "Well at least we found a wand for you. That will be five galleons please." Dumbledore paid the bill and they left the shop and felt Ollivander's stare all the way out the shop.

"Lets get you an owl now Naruto." And they walked towards the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Upon entering the hoots were issuing from every corner of the room. There were more owls than he thought there would be. They lined the walls all different shapes and sizes and colors. He just walked down the owls just staring at the owls he passed. Then he saw a large owl, it was bigger than all of the other ones and it look like royalty. This owl unlike the others was also staring back at him. He felt and uncanny connection to the owl and felt like he known it for years, and an unnerving sense of trust rose in him He lifted his hand and the owl licked his index finger.

"He seems to have taking a liking to you." Naruto twirled around and look at the lady who had sneaked up behind him "whaaaa?" Naruto said smartly "This owl never lets any one touch, sometimes it bites the kids. I can tell that this owl deems you worth of owning it." Naruto turned to the owl that was still looking at him.

"What kind of owl is this?"

"This is an eagle owl, they originate in Russia it is one of the largest owls in the world. Quite hard to please and I'm surprised how easy it was for you." Naruto looked back at the owner of the shop.

"Can I buy him?"

"Of course, I'll just ring it up with Dumbledore." And the lady walked away, toward the front of the store. Naruto continued to the back of the shop. There were kettles in the back hold all sorts of cats. To his left he saw a kitten that was staring at just like owl was and the familiarity came back. He opened the cage and picked up the kitten, he was surprised the kitten fit in her hand and run back up to counter.

"Can I also purchase this cat?" the lady behind the counter looked up

"Why of course you can, its weird cause she just came in yesterday." She turned to Dumbledore. "That would now be eight galleons, ten sickles and two knuts." Dumbledore simply smiled and paid from his little pouch. Naruto beamed at his new pets all the way out the store.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" Dumbledore beamed back at Naruto and chuckling "It no problem Naruto, your not from around here so it my duty to help you."

"What else is out here?" Naruto asked questioningly Dumbledore continued to smile. The rest of the day was spent exploring Diagon alley. Naruto loved Zango's ultimate chocolate wonder world were everything was made of chocolate. He also lovedFlorean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor the ice cream he had there was the most delicious thing he ever had. The whole day was the most incredible day he ever had. At dusk Dumbledore brought him back to the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore turned to him.

"There is a train that takes students from Britain all the way to Hogwarts. The train will be at King's cross station on platform 9 and 3/4. It leaves at exactly 11:50 so you should get there about a half hour early." Naruto was wondering how he could get there when Dumbledore answered his question. Tomorrow morning just ask Tom and he will show you how to get to the Train station just fine. And for a place to stay, well tom well also tell that piece of information." Naruto saw Dumbledore look at place right behind his shoulder. Spinning around he saw Tom standing there with a new glass mug sitting in his hands. Tom turned to a flight of stairs and started climbing the stairs. Naruto heard him call Out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'll show you to your room Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto started following him up the stairs before turning around to say good bye to Professor Dumbledore, only to see that he had disappeared. Looking to his left and right after seeing that he wasn't there continued to follow tom. The way that Dumbledore disappeared always made Naruto freak out at the abilities of this world, there was some much he didn't know. They exited the stairs at the second floor and walked to the end of the hall and took the door to the left. His room was quite small but large enough to hold his stuff. He placed his knew owl on the desk next to the door and put his cat on the blue bed. He landed on the bed next to the cat and stared at the owl.

"I've never had a pet before; I don't even have names for you yet." Naruto was talking to them as if there would answer back. He had a sudden brain blast and spoke. "I guess I will call you thornwig," and looking down at his kitten. "I'll call you… spice cat." The cat just stared back up at him. "Hey I'm sorry for such a simple name I couldn't think of one, my head hurts." Naruto imagined that spice cat looked up at him with a 'ya right' look. "You don't have to believe me if you do want to but I'm tired and going to bed." He laid back and stared at the ceiling he felt his kitten jump on his chest and sleep took over while his owl hooted silently.

T.B.C

**Wow… damn procrastination again, this chapter wasn't as long as the last but I was lazy the whole week so I didn't finish it soon enough. THe website did something weird and turned half of the story into one gaint paragraph. but i fixed it, this WILL NOT be a naru/saku fic. in fact no ninja beside naruto will show up at hogwarts till the 4th book. pleas constructive criticism**** is welcome. But its here and I hope you enjoyed it and remember READ AND REVIEW.  
**


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express

It was well know among team seven that Naruto was not a morning person. Sasuke tried to wake him up once and left his apartment with a little less hair then he came in with. It is unknown why he hates morning so much, maybe it's because the sun is too bright in the morning or Naruto can become forgetful if he wakes up too early. Kakashi believes it's because Naruto stays up too late eating ramen and then he sleeps like a rock. But what whatever the reason is switching dimensions did not change.

"Wake up." A voice called out from nowhere. Naruto just turned and continued sleeping.

"Wake up!" the voice said louder.

"Let me sleep for two more minutes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said then he began to snore.

The whole room began to shake as the voice shouted "WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!!" CRASH Naruto fell out of bed face first, his cat went streaking under the bed and his owl began hooting constantly. Naruto looked around his empty room.

"Whhaaa? Who the hell said that?"

"It was me tom, the bartender down stairs." Naruto look for the source of his voice

"Oh…. I knew that. Why did you wake me up?"

"Good morning to you too." Naruto stood up scratching His head

"What so good about it?" Naruto mumbled under his breath "Once again why did you wake me up?"

"The Hogwarts express leaves in a couple hours and I was ordered to get you ready to go." Naruto looked confused.

"But what about breakfast, I'm starving!" at that moment Naruto's stomach gave a great rumble. Tom paused for a second then continued speaking.

"A plate of food should appear at your desk right now." Naruto looked to his desk in astonishment. A plate piled with food sat next to the owl cage which was unoccupied just a second ago. Naruto looked around again.

"How are you doing all of this?'

"By using magic of course." Naruto slapped his forehead, of course magic this is what the trips all about. Learning magic, if Naruto never meet Dumbledore he would have laughed in anyone's face who said they were going to use magic.

"Oh ya you have to be down here in fifteen minutes to leave, no rush." Naruto freaked here ran around the room gathering his clothes and eating at the same. When he was done eating he hoped in the shower and what seemed like five seconds hoped back out. Naruto cursed himself for not bringing more clothes put on his black shirt on and his baggy orange pants. He placed his owl next to his trunk and fetched his kitten from underneath the bed. On his way back to his trunk he realized something. He never bought a traveling case for spice cat. Naruto just opened his largest pocket a dumped spice in it. She fit perfectly and Naruto sigh with relief. Wasting no more time he grabbed his trunk and owl and ran out of the room with out even closing the door.'

The hallway seemed never ending as he ran by corridors at breakneck speeds as he turn and zigzag his way downstairs. When he finally reached the main floor Naruto stopped and doubled over air coming in labored breaths.

He looked to an empty table to his right and his heart seemed to stop for a second. He snatched up the paper from the table and looked at the front cover. On the bottom of the page he saw a picture of him and Dumbledore walking out of Ollivander's wand shop. The weirdest part of the picture was the fact that they were moving, actually moving. He saw himself wordlessly talking to Dumbledore while he smiled back at him. The words next to him read out;

_Boy from the New World?_

_We have a private interview with Albus Dumbledore about his journey through the portal that mysteriously appeared over the Atlantic Ocean. He story and more on page 6 section 4_

Naruto looked back at the picture still amazed that it was moving. He quickly flipped through the other pages and noticed that all of the pictures were moving and talking. Completely enthralled with the booklet he folded it up and placed it in his butt pocket so he could read it later. He continued his walk to the front of the bar with his trunk in tow.

He saw Tom talking to a man Naruto had never seen before but got his attention anyways. The man on the stool was humongous; if he stood up he could easily be eight feet tall. His head was covered in thick pitch black hair and there was a little open room on his face for his eyes nose and mouth. He was extremely wide too, it looked like he could fit two Naruto's in him. He wore a large leather coat, brown pant and large black boots. His hand where the size of trash can lid and his cup he was holding as big as his head. In general this man was incredibly intimidating and Naruto forced him self not to stand in one spot. He walk forward trying hard not to you at the Giant. As he got closer he heard the end of there conversation.

"That boy has grown so much. Yer know he would look just like his father too he got his face and hair. But he got his mother's eyes bright green." Said the giant in a low gruff voice

"Ya I know what you mean. I wish his parents were around.

"If Harry's parents were still aroun' I reckon that You-Know-Who would still be powerful and killin' muggles everywhere." The giant said solemnly. Then he turned and spotted Naruto and said "OI! Who is this?"

Tom looked towards Naruto and spook to the man. "Oh that is Naruto, Dumbledore brought him here yesterday." In a lower voice tom said "Dumbledore told me he was from the other side." The giant looked surprised at said

"Yer mean that's the kid Dumbledore brought back from the portal?" Tom nodded and the giant turned to Naruto and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid."

"Hi, Hagrid I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to Hogwarts this year." Hagrid's face light up.

"Yer going ter Hogwarts, well I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

"What is a gamekeeper?"

"Well a gamekeeper is a person who looks after an area of countryside to prevent poaching and help magical creatures around the school." Then tom spoke up

"Speaking of Hogwarts you should probably get to king's cross now." And with that Tom ushered Naruto out of the side of the pub. Naruto looked back to see Hagrid waving at him smiling Naruto waved back and went out side. They ended up in a filthy alley with no type of transpiration.

"How am I getting to the train station?"

"You will be taking the knight bus."

"What is the knight bus?

"The knight bus is a triple decker bus that transports lost witches and wizards were ever they need to go."

"OH right a bus. Well the only problem is IT ISN'T HERE!!!!"

"Calm down calm down the way to get it here is to raise your wand in your hand." Naruto looked at tom with confusion; he gave Naruto an example and lifted his arm.

"That is all you have to do." Naruto eyed Tom skeptically but lifted his arm with his wand in hand. There was a deafening crack and a blinding light flashing from every corner. There stood a large three story purple bus with the words The Knight Bus printed on the side. There was a loud grunt from Naruto's left and a homeless person stood up staring at the bus in disbelief. The hobo looked from the bus to the bottle in his hand and looked back at the bus. The man began screaming inaudible words and threw his bottle to the ground making it shatter in thousands of pieces. Tom appeared at Naruto's side with wand out and he bellowed.

"OBLIVIATE!!!!" a bright blue light erupted from his wand and the homeless man slumped against the wall and fell to the ground asleep. Naruto stared at tom in surprise.

"What was that your just did?" Tom smiled and pocketed his wand.

"The spell I just used gives me the ability to modify the victims mind."

"But why modify his mind?"

"That is because he is a muggle." Before Naruto could ask what a muggle was tom started speaking again. "A muggle is a person who has no magical ability; they don't even know the wizarding world exists and the ministry of magic want to keep it that way so I had to erase his memory." Naruto made an OH RIGHT face and looked back at the homeless man.

"Arhm!" a man cleared his throat behind Naruto and he spun around saw a man in a bright purple suit looking quite annoyed. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Now where will you be heading?"

Tom stepped forward and spook. "I'm sending this Hogwarts student to kings cross, um how much will that cost?"

"That will be five sickles please." Tom fished out five silver coins and handed them to Stan. Stan looked at Naruto's luggage and picked it up, looking at him Stan said. "So you're the one going to Hogwarts?" Naruto nodded "Alright come on in and make your self at home, or bus whatever." Naruto boarded and stared around at the interior. There were beds line the walls of the bus on each floor and a large chandelier was hanging from the tall ceiling. Naruto turned to look at Tom.

"How exactly do I find the Hogwarts express if wizarding places are hidden?"

"OH just look out for platform 9 and 3/4." And as the doors closed Naruto saw Tom wink. Not thinking much about it Naruto found a bed close to the front and Stan place his trunk and owl next to him.

"You better hold on for your life." Naruto looked at Stan in confusion then the bus gave a large bang and the beds moved to the back of the bus and thornwig gave a loud shriek at the sudden movement. Naruto was forced to lie down on his bed; he looked at Stan who was standing like they weren't even moving at break neck speed. Naruto lifted him self up right and watched the lights fly by outside.

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Naruto jumped; startled at the fact that Stan was trying to make conversation.

"Uh ya, Dumbledore said it would be a great opportunity for me." Stan nodded in understanding

"Ya I understand, I was in Hufflepuff for my school years, what house do you think you'll be sorted to?" before Naruto could ask what a Hufflepuff was the bus had stopped with a large bang and they sat there on a busy street in front of a building with the words Kings Cross in silver letters right above of the large archway. Stan began to unload his trunk "Alright Naruto this is your stop."

Naruto went outside and looked around. The muggle world was so much different than the wizarding world; no one wore robe and cloaks. Instead they most wore t-shirt and jeans, and he also noticed that they all used strange looking vehicles. They remind him of carriages except smaller different colors and metal.

Looking back Naruto said "well ill see you later Stan…. I'm going now." Naruto pick up his trunk and walked towards the archway and heard Stan call out goodbye from behind him.

Walking in Naruto saw two more archways both with a number hanging from an arch. One had a 9 than the next one had a 10, but there was no 9 and ¾. If this platform existed it would be in the metal column between the archways. This made no sense, a lady walked by him and Naruto called out "Um where is platform 9 and ¾?" the lady looked really confused

"There is no platform 9 and 3/4, there is only 9 and 10 as you can see." Naruto nodded and continued staring at the middle archway. He heard the lady mutter something about silly little boys, but ignored her. How would he enter the platform to the Hogwarts express? Was it like diagon alley where he had to tap something with his wand? Naruto doubted it and looked around, he saw no one else with the same type of luggage. Naruto sighed in defeat; Naruto realized he was still tired from waking up this morning. The Clocked showed 10:30 which means the train leaves in a half hour.

"That will be enough time to take a nap and think about how to get to the platform." Naruto thought and walking towards the closet bench sat down and leaned back. Naruto slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**20 Minutes later**

**Ginny**

Ginny felt immensely envious of her brothers. Now all of her bothers have attended Hogwarts and now she was the only on at home. Even Ron was going to Hogwarts; this will be his first year. As they enter kings cross Ginny ignored her older bothers conversations, and continue to pester her mother to let her go to Hogwarts with Ron.

"NO Ginevra, you know the rules you have to be eleven years of age to attend Hogwarts."

"But moooom, I promise I wont make a scene I'll just shadow Ron every where he –"but her mother cut her off.

"I said NO and that is final." Ginny glared at her mother than stared at the ground. She always felt she was cared less about in the family. Especially since her family was so large. Ginny was the youngest in a family of nine.

First there was Bill, her oldest brother he worked in Gringotts bank. After him is Charlie he lives in Romania on a dragon farm. His was proclaimed as one of Hogwarts best seeker and was also head boy. After him Ginny's mom always wanted her other sobs to follow Charlie's footstep. Next was Percy who was the prat of the family. He was always bragging about how well he great he did at Hogwarts. He was currently a prefect of Gryffindor house. Then came Fred and George, they were identical twins and the craziest pair Ginny has ever seen. They loved to play pranks and experiment on animals. The twins hated their mom's expectations of head boy. They hated head boys and prefects and made a never ending war against rule enforcers. Finally there was Ron, the second youngest in the family. This would be his first year at Hogwarts. Ron was smart but just never motivated to try hard at anything. The one way you can tell that they were a family was by there bright red hair and freckles all over their faces. As they reached the entrance to platform 9 and ¾ Ginny's mom began giving off orders.

"Alright every one we're going to have to move fast if we are to make it. Well go in pairs, first Percy and Arthur will go through first." Arthur and Percy started walking quickly and disappeared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright Fred and George you two next." But before they could run forward a boy showed up out of nowhere. He had very messy brown hair and bright green eyes. Ginny thought that she had seen him before but she could remember where" the boy had caught her staring and she turned quickly to hide her embarrassment. Then she noticed a boy sitting on a bench along the wall who was apparently asleep. He had bright blonde hair and had on a black shirt with orange pants. The boy sleeping there didn't catch her attention it was his large owl sitting in its cage next to him. People normally didn't walk around with an owl in a cage. And by the looks of him he must go to Hogwarts but why is he asleep, he is going to miss his train. Without thinking Ginny walked over to the boy to wake him.

Naruto was having a one of the best dreams he has had. He was dreaming that he was in a giant bowl of miso ramen with Sakura in a swimsuit. There was no one else there to ruin his moment with Sakura.

"Hey you should wake up!"

"Oh no." Naruto thought,"It's that voice again, but it's different this time. It's not as husky this time. Actually I'm pretty sure it's a girl.

"Hey, Wake up!!!" Naruto felt his shoulder being nudged and his slowly opening his eyes. At first all Naruto saw was a bright light, then his eyes got use to the light and he saw a small girl with fiery red hair and freckles all over her face. Naruto might have considered her cute if she was a little older, but that left his mind as a question plagued his mind.

"Hi, um who are you?" The girl's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm Ginny Weasly youngest of the Weasly family." And Ginny stuck out her hand and Naruto shook it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and why did you wake me up, I was in the middle of a good dream."

"Well I saw you had an owl and I know that normal people in Britain don't carry owls, so I was wondering are you going to Hogwarts." Naruto simply nodded. "Then why are you sleeping on a bench, the train is about leave." Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "I was here really early but I couldn't figure out how to get to the platform so I kinda dosed off on the bench." Ginny giggled at his story.

"Well you're saved now because my mom has been getting her my brothers off to Hogwarts for Merlin knows how long. Just ask her she will tell you how to get there." And as Ginny spoke she pointed over her shoulder and saw a small woman how also had red hair who was talking to her son and a brown haired boy. Naruto looked hopefully at Ginny.

"Could you introduce me to your mom?" Ginny gave a quick of course and grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him and his trunk to her mom. Naruto felt his cheeks burning all the time he was trying to keep up.

"Hey mom!" Ginny called out "Mom this is Naruto Uzumaki and he is having some trouble getting to the Hogwarts express." Ginny's mom looked at Naruto with more warmth and affection than Naruto had ever felt, he enjoyed it and wish to bask in her love forever.

"Hello there dear I'm Molly Weasly and I take it your having trouble getting to the platform?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well you're in luck all you have to do is run at that metal column right there and you'll appear in front of the Hogwarts express." Naruto stared at Miss. Weasly in disbelief.

"You're telling me to run… towards a wall?"

"Yes I'm and it will work I've done its loads of times. You what take Ginny with you she can help you out." And before Miss Weasly finished her sentence Ginny grabbed Naruto's hand again and pulled him towards the wall. Naruto felt his cheeks burning as Ginny leaned close to his ear

"Like my mom said all you have to do is run towards the wall."

"Are you sure this will work."

"Of course just trust me." After that Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly and Naruto felt a surge of confidence. Ginny let go of his hand and picked up the owl cage. Nodding they began to run towards the barrier. The closer the got the more worried Naruto became. He was about to turn off course to prevent a crash when he felt a rush of cool air and Kings Cross disappear around them only to be replaced by a large train station. There were kids every where some where robes some not all huddled together talking together. He saw to twins that look like Ginny with the hair and freckles that he assumed that they were family. At a far corner Naruto saw the boy Neville Longbottom and his grandmother talking. Naruto turned and saw Ginny looking everywhere in awe.

"It's wonderful huh?"

"whaaaa?" Naruto was startled by her sudden question

"I mean it's great to see all these wizards and witches together at one time."

"Well I guess so."

"Ya, I wish so that I was going." Naruto stared at Ginny in surprise

"What do you mean you wish you were going, I thought you were going to Hogwarts with me?"

"No I'm not old enough yet, but ill be going next year. I can't wait. Naruto was about to respond when a man from the front of the train came out.

"ALL ABOARD!!" Naruto guessed it was time to go since everyone was boarding the train. Tuning back Naruto spoke

"So I guess ill see you later." Ginny smiled and nodded and Naruto turn towards the train again.

He had only taken a few steps when he felt the hair on the back of his stand up and irrational fear sunk in and Naruto began shivering uncontrollably. Looking around Naruto noticed a man how looked out of place in this scene. He wore muggle clothing, a black suit with a white under shirt and dark red tie. The man's suit was covered in dried blood but looked brand new. The man's skin was pale as paper with a grey hue to it, his head was strangely formed. His head seemed to point upwards and his face looked stretched to fit around his head. He had jet black beady little eyes that looked at the kids with a fierceness seen only in wild predators; the children around his seen not to notice his presence as they walked by giggling and laughing. To Naruto's horror he saw the man's teeth looked like perfectly line razors in its mouth each about one about an inch long.

The man's intense stared traveled along tons of kid's faces till it land on Naruto's and the man's eyebrows went up in surprise, as if it was strange to have someone watching him back. As quickly as the look appeared it was replaced by an intense ravenous look. Naruto looked around to see if any one else notice the bloody man but everyone seemed oblivious, even Ginny who was now in deep conversation with her mother was unknowing of the monster in the suit. Naruto back only to find the monster had vanished, and with his disappearance the fear left him also and looking back at the situation Naruto felt foolish and decided it was all in his mind. How else could no one see him?

Naruto walk towards the train, trying to forget the terrifying look of the man in black. The compartments were all pack with kids talking to each other. Naruto got tired of trying to look for an empty space so he opted for a compartment with one other passenger. There was a pale boy sitting far from the door looking out the window looking incredibly lonely. He had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes that Naruto had never seen before. Naruto opened the door and at once the boys head whipped around to stare at Naruto. Naruto sensed a look of snobbishness in the way the boy looked at him but ignored it and said.

"Can I say in here with you, all the other compartment where filled." The boy simply nodded and went back to gazing out the window. Naruto quickly placed his trunk and owl on the shelf above and sat down in a seat across the boy. The silence in the air bothered Naruto so be decided to break the ice.

"Um hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki what your?" Naruto stuck his hand out and the boy reluctantly shook it.

"My name is Draco Malfoy heir of one of the purest wizarding families in all of England but I'm pretty sure you already knew that." Naruto shook his head

"Actually I didn't know that." Draco's face twisted in a look of disgust.

"Then you must be a mudblood, I don't know why I'm talking to you." Naruto looked confused

"What is a mudblood?" Draco looked at Naruto like he was a visitor from a far away galaxy.

"A mudblood is a wizard or witch with muggle family."

"Well I'm defiantly not a mudblood." Draco's face softened

"So than you're a half-blood wizard?"

"Well not exactly, I'm…. Uhg this is to hard to explain so read this." Naruto pulled the newspaper out of his pocket and passed to Draco. He unfolded it and scanned the front page. Naruto saw his eyes stop at where he knew the picture of him and Dumbledore was. Draco turned to the page the article was located and began reading. After a couple minutes Naruto looked outside and watched the landscape speed past. When Draco was done he put down the paper and looked at Naruto in amazement.

"So _your_ from that portal huh, wow how in the world did Dumbledore find you?" so Naruto began the story from the bridge to his last day in Konoha and how he meet Dumbledore. At the end of his story Draco grunted. "My father always said that Dumbledore was off his rocker, but he must really be crazy to travel to a new world not know what could happen to you. I would never put my life on the line. And you say you come from a world of ninjas?" for some reason Draco didn't find this idea of a ninja world false, but I guess when you're a wizard anything could be true.

"Yup and I want to be the leader of my village one day and make everyone respect me!!!" Draco chuckled and smirked

"So if you're a ninja show me one of your _powers_." Naruto heard his mocking tone and grinned ready to whip the smirk of his face.

Naruto cross his fingers and said. "Kage Bushin no Justu!!" there was a puff of smoke and a second Naruto sat next to him grinning from ear to ear. "How do you like this?" the Narutos said in unison. Draco just sat there with his jaw hanging open.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?"

"By using charka of course, but that a ninja secret and I can't tell you." Draco looked disappointed

"And why can't you tell me?"

"Well put it this way… if I told you I would have to kill you." Naruto cracked up as Draco paled even further. "Hey I'm kidding I wouldn't really kill you, but I must keep my own secrets." Draco nodded understandingly, before Draco could speak his mind the compartment door opened. A plump women hold a cart that looked like it was piled with a mountain of sweets popped her head in.

"Pardon me but would you dear like some sweets?" Draco hopped out of his seat at once

"Yes of course I would!!" then feeling awkward Draco looked towards Naruto. "Um… would you like something?" Draco was answered by Naruto's stomach making a loud rumble.

The lady at the door chuckled and said. "I will take that as a yes, what would you like dear."

"I would like two of everything." Next hour or so was the most fun Naruto had in a long time. Him and Draco joked and had a food fight for what seem like hours. They swapped tales and made fun of people walking by. Naruto opened a blue colored box and a chocolate frog ate it before it hopped away pick up a card from the box.

"Hey what is this?" Naruto asked Draco looked up from his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Oh that, that's a card you can collect about famous witches and wizards from a box of chocolate frogs, I have about 500 hundred in my collection. Who do you have?" Naruto looked at the moving picture on the front of the card and saw an ancient old man who reminded Naruto of Dumbledore expect older and a longer beard. Looking on the back Naruto began reading.

"This man is Nicholas Flamel who was famous for was a successful scrivene and manuscript-seller who developed a reputation as an alchemist due to his reputed work on the philosopher's stone with Albus Dumbledore. He is currently over 600 years old. Wow this man is really old." Draco grunted in agreement when the door opened a second time. Naruto pocketed the card and looked at the door, a bucked tooth bushy haired girl walked in looked extremely alert and excited.

"HI how are you, I'm good I'm just going around the train talking to other first years about the school curriculum. My name is Hermione Granger what's yours?" Naruto was surprised that Hermione could fit all those words in one breath but Draco found his voice first and spook. She spoke very fast so Naruto had strain his ears to catch every word.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Naruto Uzumaki, what do you want?" Draco said rudely "I was just going aroud to evr compartment seeing if anyone knew what house you think you'll be in." Draco made himself looked important at that question.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family was in Slytherin. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well I hope I'll be in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Draco looked disgusted at her decisions.

"I hate Gryffindors; they always act so high and mighty but there not. What about you Naruto what house do you think you'll be in?" Naruto just stared at Draco dumbly.

"Oh right you're new to this, well let me break it down. There are four houses that split up the students each house is divided by their personal qualities. There is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Now Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. The house mascot of Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colors are green and silver. The house was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Then there is Gryffindor house who values courage, bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is the lion, and its colors are red and gold. Next Ravenclaw they value intelligence, learning, and wit. The house mascot is an eagle, and the house colors are blue and bronze. Finally there is Hufflepuff, they values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger and canary yellow and black are its colors." Naruto sat there and tried to soak it in. after what felt like five minutes Naruto spoke.

"I don't really know what house ill be in, I could be in Gryffindor because I'm so brave but Slytherin works too cause in coning and resourceful. It's so confusing." Hermione was the first to speak.

"Well there is nothing wrong with being Gryffindor; I hope you end up there."

"No he should go to Slytherin, he learn really fast and plus I have someone smart to talk to. Besides Gryffindors are weak anyways so it doesn't really matter." Hermione glared at Draco but her glare went unnoticed as both Draco and Naruto watched a toad hop behind her and down the hall. Hermione looked down but missed the frog.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"There was a frog that just hopped by behind you." SLAM!!!!! Right as Naruto finished his sentence a figure crashed into Hermione knocking her over.

"OH NO I'm so sorry I was trying to catch my… oh hi Naruto." It was Neville Longbottom and he was staring at Naruto while still on top of an uncomfortable, Hermione.

"GET OFF ME!!!" yelled Hermione and Neville quickly got up.

"Sorry I was trying to catch my frog but I tripped and crashed into you." Draco chuckled

"Still as clumsy as ever I see Longbottom?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy I don't have time to mess with you."

"I'll help you" Hermione called out which surprised everyone.

"Really you'll help me?" Neville said in surprise. And Hermione nodded and they ran the direction the frog hoped and Hermione gave Draco one last glare and ran from the room. Draco sighed and looked back out the window.

"You know, she could be cute."

"Who?" Naruto asked dumbly

"That Granger girl, she could be cute if she did something with those teeth. And it would be better if she wasn't in Gryffindor and helping that Longbottom that just the worst." Draco had the tone of disgust again, Naruto sighed

"And how does helping someone in need make that person bad?"

Draco seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"I don't know, it just does okay leave it alone." Naruto did and went on to different topics. They talked for hours and nobody else came in to bother them which Naruto found strange. The light out side had disappeared and Naruto wondered if they were close to the Hogwarts when a voice rang out through out the train.

"We will arrive at Hogsmead in five minutes, please dress in your robes now and leave your luggage on the train get ready to disembark from the train."

"Dang I wish I knew how to do that." Naruto said and he reached for his trunk and quickly changed into his uniform. In a couple of minutes both him and Draco were ready to go and sat in silence, the second the train stopped the bolted out of their seats and joined the rest of the kids in the hallway running towards the nearest exit. Naruto at this moment knew he was ready to disembark on one of his greatest adventures he has had in his entire life, and rock the wizarding world to its core.

TBC

Wow 14 pages, which is the most I've writing ever. If you were wondering why Draco seemed slightly OOC it's because I don't like bashing any character no matter there faults…. Beside Umbridge she is a bitch, I what to change Draco after a period of time so I got him to sit with Naruto than bother Harry. Anyways once again READ AND REVIEW. Constructive criticisms welcome


	5. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter Five: the Sorting Hat

Naruto pushed through the throng of children who were talking amongst there friends, in some of the conversations he heard kids talking about a kid named Harry Potter. Who this boy was Naruto had no idea, but he wondered what the kid did that was so important but he would worry about it later. Getting through the train felt like it took hours, but it was probably about ten minutes.

When they reached the doors a blast of cold air hit Naruto and he started shivering uncontrollably. Walking outside the cold only got worse as Naruto felt like his ears would freeze off. After landing on the dark platform, Naruto turned and was surprised to see Draco right behind him.

"Hey Draco." Draco looked at him questioningly. "Is it always this cold here?" Draco shook his head.

"I don't think so; dad said it was always warm at Hogwarts. I'm actually surprised that it's so cold during autumn." Naruto nodded and looked around.

"It's never this cold back at Konoha; it's one of the hottest Hidden Villages besides Sunagakure." After a while Naruto realized that he had no clue where to go. Do they follow the older students or stand here? Suddenly, he saw a light bouncing to his right. Looking Naruto saw Hagrid walk up carrying a lantern in his giant hands.

"Firs' years over here, come on gather 'round. Firs' year over here please. All right there Harry?"

Naruto saw Hagrid beaming at the same brown haired kid that was with the Weasly family. Naruto couldn't see what was so special about him; he looks like an average kid. His thoughts were interrupted as some one spoke next to him.

"Who in the world is that?" Draco asked looking at Hagrid in disgust.

"Oh him? That's Hagrid he said he was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I met him at the Leaky Cauldron earlier today." Draco's mouth formed into a sneer that reminded him of Sasuke.

"Oh so he's like the servant to Hogwarts?"

"I really can't tell you. I don't even know what a gamekeeper is." Draco didn't stop sneering

"My dad tells me that he's a bumbling idiot and the only reason he's still here is because _Dumbledore_ trusts him."

"Well, I can tell he is not a bumbling idiot." Draco scoffed at that. "He may be slow, but not an idiot. Your dad tells you a lot of things doesn't he?" Draco shrugged

"I ask him a lot of questions and he gives me his opinion, I think quite highly of my father's opinion. Don't you value what your parents think?" Naruto flinched and looked away from Draco.

"M-my parents are dead, I never met them. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember and homeless until about two years ago, thanks to the Hokage." Naruto spoke softly enough so that no one else besides Draco could hear him.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I cannot imagine your pain at your loss." Draco said solemnly

"You don't have to be sorry; you can't really miss parents that were never there now, can you?" Naruto's whole attitude changed and Draco looked at Naruto in wonder.

"How did your parents die?"

"The Hokage said my dad died trying to protect the village and my mom died giving birth to me."

"It must have been tough to live by yourself." Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"Not really, it seems that I was born with a knack of surviving situations that normal people don't. Like I went a week with out food and I still had strength to outrun a mob." Draco looked at Naruto in amazement

"Why were you running from a mob?" Naruto flinched again.

"Umm, I was at festival and a lot of people got drunk that night and chased a lot of people around." It seemed that Draco bought the lie and had turned back to the trail the first years were walking on.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "jus' round this bend here."

There was loud "Oooooh!" as the group turned the corner and caught sight of Hogwarts. Naruto was flabbergasted, not in living memory had he seen at structure so glorious and unique, but also large. Perched on top of a great mountain stood a vast castle with many turrets and towers, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky.

"I can't believe how big Hogwarts is, I bet I could fit two of my apartment buildings in there." Draco nodded in agreement

"It is large isn't it, actually the older the castles, the taller they are. There is an old castle out in Scotland that is easily twice the size of Hogwarts." Naruto continued to stare at the silhouetted castle until the trees covered it's sight. Naruto and Draco walked in silence just taking in the scenery around him. In a few minutes the crowd had approached a large black lake that seemed to go on forever. On the edge of the lake sat about twenty small boats.

"Alright then, no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out over the noise of talking children. Naruto and Draco bustled over to an empty boat at the far right hand side and clambered in. Naruto suspected that they would be alone on the boat ride when two more kids showed up. One was a boy and the other was a girl, the girl was about as short as Naruto, and had cream colored skin, and had short brown hair that stopped at her chin. Her nose was turned up and it reminded Naruto of a pug dog. The boy was taller than the girl and had dark brown skin and short hair. They didn't seem to pay attention to Naruto as the boy spoke.

"Hello Draco, can we share this boat with you two?" Draco looked up from the lake in surprise and shot up out of his seat his hand raised over his head.

"Blaise, Pansy! Wow! It's great to see you after such along time, this is my friend Naruto." Draco said pointing at Naruto. Naruto almost didn't notice the two kids in shock. Not even after such a short time he hadn't expected Draco to call him his friend. Shaking each of the kids hands Naruto sat at the front of the boat thinking deeply. Off in the distance Naruto heard Hagrid yell "FORWARD!" and the boat started moving by an unknown force. The boat ride was unnaturally silent until Naruto spoke.

"Hey Draco." Draco grunted "Say if I was put in Gryffindor house, do you think we could still be friends?"

Draco stayed silent for a second but then spoke up not looking at Naruto.

"I dunno it depends really." Naruto looked confused

"What do you mean it depends?" Blaise spoke for the first time

"Slytherin and Gryffindors don't think alike at all. If you were to join Gryffindor you might make friends that really don't like Slytherin. And then their attitudes would change your perspective on Draco and then you two couldn't be friends. It happened to my mother with one of her best friends." Naruto looked shocked

"But I'll never do that!" Naruto said almost pleadingly, Blaise shrugged

"You never know, my mum's friend said the same thing." Naruto didn't like the way the conversation was going so he decided to change it. Shivering Naruto began to rub his hands together.

"It sure is cold isn't it?" Blaise nodded and Pansy spoke up

"It is, no ever told me it would be _this_ cold during summer."

"It has something to do with the fact that they were over this lake." Draco said surprising every one. In the pale moonlight Naruto thought that Draco looked paler than usually. Naruto didn't realize that he was rubbing his hands so fast that he felt a hot spot in between his gloves. Opening his hands everyone one the boat gasped, a white hot flame was hovering above his hands and its seemed to warm up the entire boat to there core. Draco was the first to speak.

"How in the bloody hell are you doing that?" Pansy sighed

"Who cares, I feels so good." Then there was a loud noise and everyone turned to see Hagrid next to them

"OI! what are you doin' over there, your not lightn' the boat on fire."

"No! I'm just trying to warm everyone up; I don't know how I'm doing it." Naruto said. Then there was a large splash and a student in a boat ahead of them fell into the water. Then a giant tentacle about 40 feet long picked the student up and placed him back in the boat.

"That's the Giant Squid that lives in the lake; it never hurts any of the students." Hagrid said, Draco started laughing next to Naruto.

"Wow! That's hilarious! How much you want to bet it was that clumsy Longbottom." Draco said between chuckles, but no one answered for they were staring up at the side of the castle that they were quickly approaching. There was a strange shuffling in Naruto's pocket, looking down he saw Spice-Cat poked her head out off his pocket and purred. There was a loud "Oooooh…" and Pansy reached out and plucked Spice from his pocket. Pansy petted spice slow and soothingly with her finger, the boy just watched Pansy chuckling.

The boats parked themselves in the boat house they entered and everyone got out of the boats and crowed around Hagrid. Naruto tried to keep his flame from going out and stood next to Draco at the back of the crowd. Pansy reached out and placed Spice-Cat back in Naruto's pocket before anyone noticed.

"Alrigh' then we will take these stairs behind us and it will take us to the front o' Hogwarts." Then Hagrid marched on with the first years in tow. Naruto noticed that kids seemed to gather around him, it was probably for the heat of the flame. After about ten minutes they entered the entrance to Hogwarts and crowded around the large oak Doors.

"Alrigh' everyone we are here, just wait a moment." Hagrid said and he lifted a large hand and knocked three times on the door.

The door swung open immediately and a tall brown haired witch with emerald green robes and hat stood there. She looked around the group with a stern face and Naruto knew she was a very strict no nonsense teacher.

"Here are the firs' years professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here." She pulled the door wide open; the Entrance Hall looked just as Naruto imagined it. The hall was, so large we could fit his apartment thee times in it. The walls were made of stone and the ceiling was at least thirty feet high, and a large marble staircase leading to different floors. Professor McGonagall led them to the right and Naruto heard a drone of voices coming from a door ahead of them. Naruto guessed that the rest of the school had already made it but it must have been incredibly fast. Then they turned to a small room next to the large door and went inside. By now Naruto's flame had gone out with out him noticing so the kids had strayed away from him, but now they were closer than every as they packed themselves in the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin soon. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you stay here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep your house dorms and relax and spend your free time in the house common rooms.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and great witches and wizards that have come from it. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points and any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most point receives the house cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I better smarten yourselves up while you are waiting."

This made everyone nervous and the started moving and looking around.

"I shall return when we are ready for you please wait quietly."

She turned and left the room. A sudden noise broke out as kids talked to each other worried. Naruto saw Hermione in a corner reciting something to herself, Naruto turned worryingly at Draco. To his surprise he saw Draco smirking and nudged him to tell him to spit it out.

"It's not really that hard, dad said you just have to put on a stupid hat and it will sort you, no reason to be worried." Draco said,

Naruto was satisfied with the information and relaxed onto the wall behind him. Then there were screams and looked toward and saw a horrifying sight.

At lest twenty transparent figures flew through the doors ahead of them, and Naruto knew instantly that they were ghosts. No one really knew this but Naruto was deathly afraid of ghosts. Naruto would bolt out of the room right now if there weren't people blocking his escape. The ghosts were arguing amongst each other and a fat little monk spoke.

"Forgive and forget, that's what I always say. We should give him a second chance-"

"My dear friar haven't we given Peeves all the chances and he still misbehaves. He gives Hogwarts ghosts a bad name, I mean he not even a ghost he's a poltergeist."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights asked but no one answered.

"OH! Right your first years about to be sorted,

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff." Said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

Then the door opened and McGonagall walked through.

"Alright, the sorting is about to begin follow me." And the class of student filed out behind the teacher anxious to get away from the ghost. The group walked through large double doors and into the Great Hall.

Once again, the sight of this room made Naruto speechless at the beauty of it all. The room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that floated in midair. The ceiling mimicked the sky and showed a dark and star filled sky. There were four long tables were the other students sat, and at the back was another long table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall walked them closer to the teachers table so they were seen by the rest of the students. In front of them was a stool where an old raggedy, patched, frayed, and extremely dirty hat sat on top of the stool completely non-magical at all. The hat did nothing for a second then the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened up a turned into a mouth and the hat burst into song.

_"OH, you may think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit a learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!" _

The Entire hall burst in to applause as the hat finished its song it bowed to each of the four tables and stopped moving. McGonagall stepped forward and pulled out a long piece of parchment and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she shouted. "Abbott Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with long blonde pigtails, reminding Naruto of Ino ran up to the stool. She put the hat on and it fell right over her head. Seconds later, the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl ran to a cheering table to Naruto's left. Naruto zoned out of the hall and stared at the teacher's table.

On the far right sat Hagrid looking too big for the table, next to him was an empty seat so Naruto thought it was McGonagall's seat. In the middle sat Dumbledore looking as happy as ever and his long silver hair glittered from the candlelight. Next to him sat a really small man with large glasses perched on his nose. At the end of the table sat a man in a purple turban and a greasy haired with long hooked nose.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard McGonagall call out

"Hermione Granger!" Naruto and Draco stared at Hermione stumble up to the stool and place the hat on. After a couple seconds the hat called out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco sighed and shook his head and sighed Naruto spoke up.

"You know she said that she would be in Gryffindor Draco." Draco looked at Naruto.

"It still would have been better for her to go to Ravenclaw." Naruto got lost in thought again as McGonagall called out name's again. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard McGonagall call out

"Potter, Harry!" Naruto noticed that the entire hall turned quiet and everyone stared at Harry in apprehension. After he put on the hat all the noise in the Hall stopped.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted then the Gryffindor table exploded with applause and many members stood up to shake his hand. He heard the Weasly twins yelling

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" then the noise died down and McGonagall called

"Malfoy Draco!" Draco strutted all the way up to the stool and Naruto could help but laugh at his antics. Right when the hat touched Draco's head the hat yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered as Malfoy sat down. Naruto became worried, what would Draco think if he went to Gryffindor? Draco was his first friend in this world and wouldn't want to ruin it for anything. It felt like time flew as he heard the teacher say

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto felt his legs turn to jelly as he walked up to the stool. He heard the hall quite down more than usual; it seemed that a lot of the kids had read the Daily Prophet. He saw the teachers stared at him intensely as he sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

It took a few moments, and then he heard the hat in his head.

"Ah, what do we have here; you're very cunning but extremely brave. You are _definitely_ a Gryffindor." Naruto's heart sank "But what is this? Hmmm you have a ton of hidden potential. Let's find out how far the rabbit hole goes." Naruto felt a pull at the back of his mind and then searing pain engulfed Naruto and he closed his eyes to endure the pain. When Naruto opened his eyes he was no longer in the Great Hall but in a large sewer looking room with high arches that looked weathered and worn. Looking around Naruto noticed the hat sitting there. But it wasn't facing him instead it looked ahead of them. Turning to see where he was looking, Naruto's heart seemed to have stopped. He remembered this place from the fight on the bridge, this was the new home of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They stood in front of enormous gold bars covering a second large room where a large mass was laying. Then two eyes opened from the other side of the bars and stared at Naruto and the hat.

"And who are you might I ask?" Asked the hat and the eyes fixed on the object. Then the fox bared its man sized teeth and spoke.

"**Who am I? WHO AM I? Who are you showing up to my resting place and waking me up? If I wasn't so tired I would eat you right now! You and the brat. Now leave me….. LEAVE ME!!**"

And a pulse of red energy shot out from the bars and blasted Naruto full force and felt like he was free falling until he seemed to be back on the stool.

When the hat talked, it almost seemed giddy with excitement.

"Oh yes, Ohhhh yes, the potential in you is great. It must do, it will be an awkward change but it's for the best. I will not waste any more students."

And out loud the hat cried "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into applause almost as loud as Harry's. To his joy, Naruto saw Draco standing up and clapping. Naruto stumbled off the chair and hurried to the Slytherin table. Looking back Naruto saw the teachers staring back in what looked like fear. But Naruto turned around and hoped they weren't scared of him and kick him out of school. His fear ebbed away as he sat down next to Draco who put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm glad you were put in Slytherin, I must admit I was getting scared there for a second cause the hat was taking so long." Naruto looked at Draco confused.

"How long was I up there?" Draco shrugged

"About 30 seconds, maybe 40 but it was still pretty long."

There was a loud grunt from the other side of Draco, he leaned back to let Naruto get a good view of the grunter. Next to Draco sat two large boys who looked like they loved beating five year old children. They both were chubby and had large meaty hands. Their small beady eyes looked at Naruto with suspicion.

"Naruto this is Crabbe and Goyle, they're old friends of mine. Crabbe, Goyle this is Naruto I meet him on the train ride here." Goyle nodded and looked back at Crabbe just as Blaise sat down next to Naruto sighing in relief.

"Finally it's over… where is the food, I'm starving." Naruto's stomach growled really loud showing that he agreed with Blaise. Then Dumbledore stood up from his table and the whole Hall grew quite.

"Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak." And he sat back down. Draco and Naruto burst in to laughter but still clapped anyways once the clapping die down Naruto was shocked to see food appear on the golden plates all around the table. There was roast beast, I mean roast beef pork chops and lamb chops. Sausages, bacon steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, Fries, pudding and more. Never in his short life had Naruto seen more food at one sitting and Choji hadn't eaten it all. Looking around the table Naruto felt himself drooling, until he saw it. It was the largest pot of ramen Naruto had ever seen. It was filled with boiled eggs beef and tofu. No one seemed to want it, so he stretched across the table he picked up the ramen bowl and chowed down. After a couple minutes Naruto realized everyone was staring at him.

"Whassfta?" Asked Naruto with a mouth full of food. A fourth year sitting across from him spoke.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Naruto looked confused

"Umm… eating… ramen…" said Naruto people laughed at the forth year as he went red in the face.

"Not what I meant, do you think you can eat all of that?" Naruto looked down at the giant pot of ramen and shrugged.

"Hmmm are you up to an eating contest?" Naruto laughed

"Against you? Hahaha! Any day," The fourth year smirked

"Not me, against Big Mammoth Joe."

"Um who is Big Mammoth Joe?"

Suddenly a huge man about 7 feet both height and width appeared behind the fourth year. Using his hands he scooted every out of the way and sat down. His face was funny looking; he had a large hairy unibrow and small beady obscured eyes. His jaw jutted out so long that it looked like a hairy dagger.

"I am Big Mammoth Joe." His voice was so deep it made the tables rumble. "I challenge you to an eating contest." Naruto nodded stupidly

"Lets make this exciting shall we? You two make some wagers." Said the fourth year.

"If I win I want this little boy to carry me and my books to all of my classes for a week." Big Joe said.

Naruto gulped

"Ummm… if I win you'll…. every time you see me, have to bow down and say 'OH Holy Naruto King of All Things Awesome I Bow before Thee'… then you kiss my feet."

Naruto heard Draco chuckle and leaned to whisper in his ear. Naruto mouth split into a devilish grin.

"And you have to wear a maid's outfit for a week." At that all the kids around the table went "OHHHHH!" The Mammoth grunted.

"You're on." And he slammed his fist on the table and another massive bowl of ramen appeared. The fourth year stood up

"Ok you both should know the rules; the first one finished win but if you barf you lose, there is no cheating of any kind or you lose. You got that? Ok ready, set GO!"

And both kids took off to there ramen bowls and the kids around them huddled in to a circle around them screaming GO, GO, GO! Causing all the other kids to look at the Slytherin table. The fourth year was commentating.

"It looks like an even race to the finish, but NO! Mammoth has taken the lead as Naruto slowed down! Now remember; there's a lot more at stake for Mammoth than the new kid. If he loses he will be a disgrace to all food eaters everywhere! And, OH! Looks like Mammoth might take the win!!" but Mammoth was beginning to look green, and as he was about to win he turn away from the table and barfed. The girl's shrieked and stumbled away as the boy lost his dinner. Naruto stood on the table with one foot in a victory pose.

"I Naruto Uzumaki have beaten Bazooka-Chin-Joe! And I am awesome! FEAR ME AND MY RAMEN!!!" The boy started sitting back in his seat looking dreadful and behind Naruto.

Draco said "FINISH HIM!!!" So Naruto placed his empty ramen bowl over Joes head and hit it with a large metal spatula. The bowl rung like a bell and Joe fell over unconscious on the ground. Everyone at the Slytherin table cheered as Naruto sat down. A fifth year boy looked at Naruto in amazement.

"That was the first time Joe had ever lost in an eating contest, he was getting annoying talking about how he was better than everyone." He said shaking his head.

Naruto looked at the plates and now they were filled with treats. Naruto wished he still had room for more food. Draco wasn't hungry either so he and Naruto talked while the rest of the table ate. They talked about Quidditch, a popular wizard sport played on brooms. During the conversation Draco would slip in how it was unfair for first years being unable to play, somehow the conversation went from sports to teachers.

"The man in the turban is Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense against the Dark Arts. The short man is Professor Flitwick, he is head of Hufflepuff. And that greasy haired man at the end is Professor Snape, he's head of Slytherin, he and my dad are friends." Draco explained

"Professor Snape doesn't look very nice." Naruto said as he saw Snape sneer at certain students. Draco shrugged

"He's nice if you're in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. But Hufflepuff and Gryffindor receive the brunt of his rage." Naruto looked confused

"Rage?"

"Yeah, students anger Snape easily so he let's it out on the Gryffindors." Naruto shivered, Snape sort of creped Naruto out. Then all the food on the table disappeared and Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent once again.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that your stomachs are filled. I have some start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the Caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a horrible death." Naruto mouth dropped.

"Is he serious?" Draco nodded

"Yeah, he must be. He's not smiling for once."

"And now before we go bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore gave a flick with his wand and words spurted from the end of his wand. "Everyone pick their favorite tune. And off we go!!" All the students began singing at different speeds, this gave Naruto an idea. He picked up his goblet and waved it slowly as he sang really slowly.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do some filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead Flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

All the kids ended at different times till the only ones singing were Naruto and the Weasly twins. Dumbledore conduced them for a few more beats till the song was over. Naruto gave a deep bow and all the kids from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables cheered. The Weasly twins gave Naruto the thumbs up and they sat down.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all what we do here! And now bedtime, off you trot." All the kids stood up from the tables and bustled out of the hall. The Slytherin prefects were near the door looking bored.

"All first years gather over here. You will follow us to the common room and we will tell you the password, follow us please." As they left the Hall Naruto was stopped by the Weasly twins.

"Hi there." The first twin said

"We liked what you did during the song." Said the second twin

"What's your name?" they asked in unison

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Fred and this is George, and we are the school's best pranksters." Naruto grinned

"Oh yeah? Well back where I'm from I'm the village's best prankster." It was now the twins turn to grin

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I painted the faces on a giant mountain next to the village without being caught." The twins looked impressed.

"Well we would love to bring you under our wings and show you all the secrets of Hogwarts." Naruto responded quickly

"Of course I will!"

"Ah, smart boy; well we will continue this conversation later." And the twins walked off with the rest of the Gryffindors. Draco appeared next him out of nowhere.

"What did the _Weaslys_ want?" Naruto shrugged

"Nothing really they just wanted to talk." Then they saw Hermione walk by and she turned to them and waved at them. They waved back sheepishly as Hermione walked off and the two joined the Slytherins to their common room. As they walked Naruto asked something that plagued his mind.

"

What did Harry do that made him so famous?" All the other first years turned towards there direction.

"Potter is said to be the reason that the Dark Lord is no longer in power. They say that the Dark Lord was afraid of the Potters so he went to their house to kill them. He murdered Potter's parents with the Killing Curse, but when he hit the baby the Killing Curse rebound off of the baby and hit the Dark Lord instead. And so he fled after that night, no longer human but Potter only received a scratch." Draco explained

"Have you talked to Harry?" Naruto asked Draco shook his head.

"No, he was in hiding so the Dark Lord's followers wouldn't try to kill him. Now he resurfaced and he's more famous than ever."

"Why do you keep on saying 'The Dark Lord' instead of his real name?" This time the prefects ahead of them spoke

"The man's very name is to frightening to say, people think it was jinxed, so people called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"But what was his real name?" There was silence for a second before Draco spoke up.

"His name was Lord Voldemort." Everyone around them flinched except Naruto he just laughed.

"That name's hilarious! Geez, Lord Voldemort? I need to make that name better. How about Lord Moldybutt!" At that everyone laughed and the prefect ahead of them spoke.

"Wow! I like that! It reminds you of his real name but its not. I'm going to use that now!"

Naruto asked, "So you say that people thought Lord Moldybutt's was jinxed right?'

Draco nodded

"Well I'm going to make Lord Moldybutt's name jinxed!"

"That is very difficult magic, are you sure you could do it?" Naruto shrugged

"I've got time, there are 7 years left of Hogwarts. I think I could figure it out by then."

Blaise chuckled "Good luck with that."

The rest of the walk was quite uneventful as they walked lower and lower underground until they ended up at a brick wall. The prefect tapped the brick and said

"Prefecto Totalus."

And the brink wall split in half and revealed a large common room that was draped in green and silver, the windows didn't show the night sky, instead they showed the inside of the lake. There were about five large couches place around the common room and two large chairs sat in front of the fireplaces. The prefect escorted the girls and boys to their separate dormitories. Naruto walked by room after room till he found and the door that got his attention.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

Naruto walked into the room and saw that their entire luggage had made it to their dormitory. The boys were so tried that they didn't even talk. They just put on their pajamas and went to bed. Naruto folded up his cloak into a makeshift bed and placed Spice-Cat on it next to his bed. Going through his bag Naruto found his pictures of Team 7 and him with Iruka-sensei and placed it on his night stand.

"Who are they?" Draco asked from his bed.

"This was my squad back home and my Academy sensei with me," Naruto pointed at the silver-haired man "this is Kakashi-sensei, that's Sakura and this is Sasuke." Naruto chuckled "You remind me of him, you both think the same way."

Blaise laughed from his bed

"It seems like you become friends with a lot of arrogant prats." Draco glared at Blaise as Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto gave a large yawn. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. G'night."

The rest of the boy grunted their goodnights and Naruto passed out as his head hit the pillow.

**T.B.C**


	6. The Marauders Map

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

**Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone**

Chapter Six: **The Marauders Map**

Out of all the times Naruto went exploring an unknown area he had never had as much fun as he did in Hogwarts. The first years had the first two days of term free to check out the school. Those days Draco and Naruto found that Hogwarts was actually like one giant maze. The whole castle was filled with stuff that was ether invisible or a false representation of what was suppose to be there. Some wall you could walk through to a different part of the school, there were doors that were actually fake and if you touched it, it would giggle a scurry off.

The Stairs on the left hand side of the castle moved at irregular intervals and some of the steps were missing and if you went through it you would ether get stuck or fall down a long slide. There were some stairs that totally disappeared one day and showed up another day. And many Stairs facing the lake looked so old that they looked like they would break if a feather touched it. Taking on of the moving stairs Draco and Naruto got off at the wrong flight and ended up at the forbidden corridor on the third floor and wasn't sure where to go. But Dumbledore showed up out of nowhere and showed them the way out. Draco swore he heard some growling behind the door but Dumbledore dismissed it as his stomach.

Naruto wanted to speak with Harry Potter but it was really hard since everyone else wanted to also so there was always a large crowd of people. Naruto could always tell he was near cause the hall would break in whispers but Naruto could never catch sight of him.

The Second day Draco and Naruto companied by Blaise roamed the corridor in each of all the first year classrooms. It was very hard to get to them all because they all seem to be at a different end of the castle. The Trio got lost many times and only got back on track thanks to some nice portraits hanging on the walls.

Near the end of the day Draco and Naruto had lost Blaise and ended up one the forth floor where the Library was. Walking inside Naruto noticed that Hermione was there located a far table in a corner. Motioning to Draco they moved towards Hermione whose head was stuck in a book. Draco was the first one to speak in a bored drawl.

"Well look who it is stuck up in the library on a beautiful day like this." Draco said taking a seat next to Hermione. "Tell me Hermione, why are in the library on our free day?" Hermione's head shot out of her book in surprise and seeing Naruto and Draco started blushing furiously.

"W-well classes are staring soon and I thought it wouldn't hurt to be prepared so I came here for some extra Studying." Naruto stared at Hermione in confusion

"But you said you already read all the school books? What more is there to now as a first year?" Hermione's blushed got darker

"Well you never know, what if they asked a fourth year question and I don't know then the teacher get upset and gives me a ZERO." Hermione screamed the last word and started hyper ventilating. Draco put a hand on her shoulder to clam her down as Madam Pince the school librarian came stalking out from behind a bookshelf looking for the cause of the loud noise.

"Hermione listen to me." Draco said soothingly "The teachers wouldn't give out work that is not in the first year's book list. And how do you know what classes to study for, we haven't gotten our schedules yet." Hermione seemed to have calmed down a bit so she could tell them her story.

"Well early today I saw Professor McGonagall our head of house and I asked her what the classes were for first years. There is; Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology. But I freaked thinking I totally forgot all the stuff in the books so I came here to study." Hermione said sheepishly.

"What do you do in those classes?" asked Naruto, Hermione beamed

"Well Transfiguration isthe art of changing the properties of an object, like changing a cat to a frog. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a class teaches defensive techniques to block spells, charms, curses, hexes and jinxes cast by other wizards, counteract the Dark Arts, and to be protected from Dark creatures. Charms is a class that teaches you to give objects _new_ and unexpected properties. Potions show the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. Astronomy where we study the stars, and History of magic, the title gives away the class." Hermione said really fast. Naruto was surprised he caught it all. As he processed the info Hermione spoke again

"I think ill like Transfiguration and a History of Magic they sound so intriguing what about you two."

"I think ill like D.A.D.A, but I now ill like potions." Said Draco "The potion's Professor is the head of Slytherin and he is really easy on us, It sucks for everyone else though, he grades harder than any other teacher. What about you Naruto?" Naruto thought for a second.

"Transfiguration and Charms sound fun but what is class in History of Magic like?"

"Dad says it _extremely_ boring, it's just a ghost sitting there lecturing you for the whole class." Naruto made a face like he ate something sour

"Ewww lectures I hate those, ill probably sleep through the whole class anyways." Naruto shivered. "And what's worse is that he is a ghost." Naruto still hadn't gotten over the fact that ghosts roamed the halls and he tried to avoid them as much as he could. Hermione spoke up

"I bet it's not boring, it going to be about interesting facts like wars and conflicts amongst wizards. Doesn't that sound fun?" Draco chuckled as Naruto made gagging motions. Hermione just glared.

"Well think what you like, ill won't give my hopes up."

"Ya whatever, so what is Gryffindor like?" Asked Draco suddenly changing the subject.

"It's great! Everyone is so nice it wonderful, but it's a little weird."

"So you meet the bad side of Gryffindor already huh?" Hermione looked at Draco in confusion

"What do you mean bad side?"

"Haven't you noticed that almost all Gryffindors are show offs, always acting like they are better than everyone." Naruto had to refrain from telling Draco that he also did that, along with most of the Slytherin too. Draco sighed and moved some of his platinum blonde hair aside.

"We shouldn't really talk about this if all you have to say is negative stuff; I am a Gryffindor you know." Hermione said sharply looking hurt.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean you that's just how most Gryffindors act. Your probably the best Gryffindor there is." Said Draco staring at Hermione

"You really mean that?" asked Hermione and Draco simply nodded. They stay like that for a while just staring at each other. Naruto was starting to fell awkward as the staring match continued and he cleared his throat which broke Draco's and Hermione's trance. They stopped staring at each other and turned bright red, Hermione started shifting her books and Draco looked every where but at her. Then there was a familiar voice that called out to then.

"There you are!" Blaise came in the library looking flustered "I've been looking all over for you. I found something that I know you will like." Naruto could see he was thinking through it in his mind but after a couple of seconds he stood up sighing. Draco looked at both Naruto and Hermione and something flashed through his eyes. It could have been sadness but it was gone in an instant and replace with a cocky smirk.

"Well I guess ill see you two later. Alright Blaise show this _thing_ that's so important." With that Blaise speed walked out of the library closely followed by Draco. Naruto looked back at Hermione only to see her face stuck in a book again. Naruto would have believed she started reading again if it was for the fact that the book was upside down. Naruto busted out laughing at Hermione's expression as she peeked over the book.

"Mione, why are you hiding behind a book? I know your not reading it please, talk to –" but Naruto's sentence was cut off short as he was pulled out of his seat by his ear. It looked like a hook had Naruto by the ear, behind him Madam Pince had her wand out pointing at Naruto. She flicked it towards to door and Naruto was dragged out. "

Oh geez, OW what's wrong with you? Naruto cried as Madam Pince threw him out the door. She didn't answer instead she huffed and turned back into the library. Hermione came out seconds later shoving large volumes into her bag and giggling to your self.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto growled as he massaged his ear. Hermione continued giggling as she held out her arm for Naruto to grab. Helping Naruto up Hermione continued to giggle.

"Well what did you expect; you're not suppose to cause disruption in libraries everyone knows that." Naruto was about to say no but then he remembered the time were the guard at the library through Naruto out the window for gluing pages together. Instead of saying anything Hermione sighed and walked off.

"Wait where are you going?" Naruto called after her. Hermione stopped and looked back confused "

No where in particular why?"

"Can I come with you?" Naruto wasn't sure why he said it. It came out of no where and it was obvious that Hermione hadn't expected it either for she blushed deeply and clutched her bag to her chest.

"O-of course you can I really don't have a destination so we might get lost." Naruto shrugged

"It will be an adventure I guess." So Hermione and Naruto walked to into the unknown. Their walk was enjoyable as they talked about them selves and stuff like hobbies. Hermione didn't seem impressed by Naruto's tales of pranks he pulled but she didn't say anything. A couple times they pasted by first years who where talking to friends and basking in the glow of a late summer sun. It looked tempting but Naruto was content with hanging with Hermione. Their talks went from their lives to kids in their houses and then to Harry Potter.

"Well Harry himself isn't so bad but the boy he hangs out with is so, so inconsiderate and aggravating. Its like he is jealous of my love of learning, he keeps calling me an annoying bookworm." Naruto felt the anger inside him boiling up

"And who was this boy?" Hermione thought for a second

"I believe his name is Ron Weasly, I'm not really sure I don't care for him much." Naruto was surprised he didn't expect a Weasly to do something rude.

"Really? Wow, that's unexpected."

"How is that surprising?"

"Well I meet his siblings and they seem incredibly nice. His sister is caring and those twins are really funny, but none of them act like that." Hermione shrugged

"Well he acts like a spooled prat, and harry not that much better either. He doesn't say rude things like Ron but he never stands up for my either. Like have a friend that likes you are more important than helping out someone else that is your friend you know. So he's no better than Ron in my opinion." Hermione was starting to talk really fast and Naruto could tell she was getting agitated so he quickly changed the subject.

"Umm do you know when we get our schedule for class?"

"I don't, but they'll probably give use our schedules today since first term starts tomorrow." Naruto sighed

"Geez no one knows, do they expect us to accidently go to the right class?" Hermione never answered they just passed by the Great Hall and Hermione stopped. She sighed and turned to Naruto

"Well I'm going to the Gryffindor tower; I'm going to see if the Schedules are posted yet." Hermione began blushing "I had fun talking with you; I hope we could do it again."

"Ya, hopefully soon." Naruto said dejectedly

"So ill see you around." And with that Hermione turned and walked away, not looking back.

"Ya see you… whenever." Naruto wasn't sure what to do next but just went the opposite way of Hermione. Naruto traveled around the Castle for about an hour. He was surprised that as he walked he never meet a single Slytherin first year, it was like they all puffed into smoke and no one noticed. Turning a corner Naruto felt two pairs of hands grab him from behind. He turned around to see Fred and George Weasly stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah we have finally caught you." Fred said

"Caught me? What do you mean caught me?" George chuckled

"We have been looking for you all day but we couldn't find you, where were you?"

"I was in the library with Hermione." Fred looked disgusted

"Why were _you_ in the library?"

"Weren't you listening, he was with _Hermione_ that means he found _her_ in the library." then Fred made a face of understanding then he busted out into a sly smirk.

"What were you and Hermione _doing_ in the library?" Naruto felt his face heat up

"N-nothing we were just talking geez…" but the grins on Fred's and George's face didn't fade.

"Forget about the library why were you looking for me?"

"Well we believe its time to test your pranking skills." Naruto's eyes got big

"Really?"

"Ya since we want you on the team we will have to test you first see if you're ready for the big times." Said George

"Of course I'm ready I was born ready, my middle name is ready…. Well I don't really know what my middle name is but that doesn't matter. Test me all you want because I'm ready." George grinned broadly

"Alright well follow us to our offices to discus this further." Fred and George turned on their heels and walked down the empty corridor. At the first empty classroom Fred and George turned into with Naruto following.

"This is your office?" Naruto asked incredulously Fred shrugged "We use what ever is available to use, last year we used a broom closet a couple of times." George spoke up

"But enough small talk lets get down to business." At that moment a ghost and a boy came in the door. The ghost Naruto knew right away, it was Peeves the poltergeist, the boy Naruto did not know. He was shorter than the twins but taller than Naruto… like most people. His hair seemed to be worm shaped (Naruto has never meet someone with Dreadlocks, I have locks but I don't know how to describe them to someone who doesn't know what they are.) and he dark skin like Blaise but looked more laid back.

"Ok Naruto please meet Lee Jordan, and I believe you already know peeves." Fred said and Naruto shook Lee's hand but waved at Peeves who gave him the middle finger while smiling.

"Lee Jordan is our primary look out and helps us escape when old man Filch is snooping around, and Peeves here provides the distractions. But the Question is what will you bring to the team?" at that everyone stared at Naruto

"Well I can reach places where others can't I guess and I can escape real easily. Like I once snuck into a clan's compound (the Hyuga compound) and changed all there robes from white to pink and left without them noticing." Lee looked excited but everyone else was a little skeptical.

Then Peeves spoke up "I think we should test the ikle firsty to see if he's lying." Fred spoke up

"Yes Peeves that's what we'll do, George show him the blue prints." George reached deep into one of his pockets and pulled out a blue piece of paper that said"George and Fred's Big Plan!!!" and unfolded it on a desk. There was so much stuff on the paper that Naruto couldn't tell what was going on. The twins could tell he was confused and Fred said.

"Don't worry about reading it, we know what the plan is, we'll just give you the instructions. Now we are going to show you something very important, but first I must ask…. Can we trust you?" Naruto was surprised by the question and looked between Fred and George to see if it was a joke. They weren't smiling, Naruto sigh and looked them both in the eyes.

"Yes, of course you can trust me just cause I'm a Slytherin does not make untrustworthy." Fred and George seemed to have accepted it and sat back. Fred pulled another piece of paper out of his pocket and also unfolded it on the table. But this paper was completely blank and Naruto's excitement deflated.

"This piece of parchment is the reason for our success. This is the Marauders Map and it is the greatest item we nicked from Filch's office." Naruto leaned in as Fred tapped the paper and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." An ink blot rose from the middle of the paper and spread out in intricate patterns making large and smaller squares. Naruto noticed that names had appeared on the page and instantly knew what it was.

"This is a map of Hogwarts isn't it?" Naruto asked looking up, everyone was smiling.

"That it is, amazing isn't it?" George asked

"Ya and you say you took it from Filch? Who made it?" Fred Shrugged

"We don't know who exactly made it but we know their nicknames, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Naruto snorted

"Those are some weird names."

"Even so went still thank them for their brilliance." George said shrugging.

"If your going to be apart of this team we need you to know the secrets of the school. So we will lend you this map for a week, and DON'T tell ANYONE about this." Naruto nodded but then looked confused

"How do I make the map disappear?"

"Oh ya all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say "Mischief managed." And it will disappear." Fred said and placed the paper back in his pocket.

"So our plans for today are complicated. We will talk as we walk." The walk with Fred, George, Lee and Peeves was interesting. They told him there idea and he thought it was pretty good. They plan on replacing certain tiles with exploding packets that will cover the victim one multicolored powder that made the victim itch uncontrollably. As they made it to the second floor George told Peeves to find Filch and keep him away from their area for as long as he could and Peeves flew off giggling. Lee wandered off to areas unknown and Fred and George began replacing tiles when Naruto thought of something. He crossed his fingers and said "Kage Bushin no Justu" and four Narutos appeared. Fred and George were amazed

"Can they actually lift stuff?" Naruto nodded the twins grins grew larger

"This is brilliant." They said in Unison and the clones helped with the tiles. About half way through the hall George stopped them.

"Hey I've been looking at the map and I've noticed Professor McGonagall and Flitwick are coming this way." Fred began to look worried but Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry I got this." Naruto made more clones then transformed them to some Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years and sent them towards the teachers to distract them. The next couple of minutes where spent watching the map as the five Naruto footprints stopped in front of the teachers then all of them heading in the opposite direction of their prank site. Everyone sighed and letting go a breath they didn't' know were holding in. then the twins patted Naruto on the back

"I can tell you are going to be very valuable to the team in the future." Fred said with George nodding. Naruto felt heat rising to his face

"Well you know I did say I have mad pranking skills." Naruto said matter-of-factly. The twins grinned

"What did those things say that made McGonagall and Filch turn around?"

"The clones told them that they were lost and couldn't find the Great Hall since it was their first year. And like the saps they are they bought it. The twins and Naruto continued working on the tiles and when they were almost done Peeves flew in through a wall looking worried.

"I tried, I really did but I think Filch caught on for his head this way RIGHT NOW!" that caused everyone to stop George pulled the Map out of his pocket and looked at it. With a gasp he looked up.

"He is right he just down the hall and come fast; he is followed by his cat." Said George

"What are we going to do?" moaned Fred

"Guys leave it to me I'll distract him while you run away." The twins began to protest but Naruto cut him off.

"I am a master at escaping remember? I'll distract him and I bet he won't even see me." Fred and George looked at Naruto in worry and ran off down the corridor. Naruto turned to see Peeves had left also. Naruto stuck his had in his pocket that he had some smoke pellets in them. Thanking god when he pulled them out and held them tightly in his hands. Naruto made it a code to always carry so smoke pellets and other things he could use to get out of situations ever since he was five and they never failed him and it wouldn't this time either. Walking to the window he saw no one was on the grounds around him so he opened the window. He turned back to the hallway wait for Filch to show.

"I've got you no- ARRGG!" Filch yelled as a grey smoke exploded at his feet and filled the whole room. Naruto jumped onto the window seal and lifted himself acrobatically out the window onto the side of the castle. Using chakra he ran up the side of the castle and climbed through the next window in to a throng of kids. Naruto instantly recognized them as all of the Slytherin first years and they were all heading the same direction, luckily no one noticed Naruto climbing through a third story window. Ahead of him Naruto saw a flash of platinum blonde and race after it trying not to bump into too many kids. As he caught up with Draco he saw Blaise was still with him.

"Hey guys." Blaise and Draco looked back surprising at Naruto

"Naruto, where have you been we've been looking all over for you." Blaise said

"A lot of people have been looking for me." Naruto muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Draco asked

"It's nothing, what did you guys do after you left…. And why do you look so pissed Draco? Pissed was an understatement he looked livid. Draco probably could have murdered with the look he gave Naruto but Blaise answered instead.

"We meet Harry Potter today and I must say the confrontation was a little bit less than pleasant." Draco Growled

"It was horrible, first that _Ronald Weasly _insults me than _Potter_,_ precious potter_ acting like he is so much better than me, how dare he!" Draco said, Blaise leaned close to Naruto

"He doesn't take rejection well." He said. Naruto could only nod as Draco ranted on

"And then it bit me, Weasly rat BITE ME!! Can't he keep his flea infested pest off of me? I can't wait till I tell my father; he won't like this at all." Naruto and Blaise shook their heads at Draco's fury. Draco's rant ended as the group turned the corner and Professor Snape stood there with a floating pile of paper. The group grew silent as Snape grunted

"As you know you will be starting term tomorrow. You might be worried that you don't know what classes you have but don't worry I have your schedules right here. You must attend all classes if you don't you will lose points for your house. And please don't be late to my class." And with that Snape flicked his wrist and the papers floated to the kids and they reached up and grabbed the paper.

_First Year Schedule_

_Monday/Wednesday_

_9:00 - 11:00am Transfiguration_

_1:30-3:00pm Charms_

_Tuesday/ Thursday_

_9:00-11:00am D.A.D.A_

_1:30-3:00pm Herbology (with Ravenclaw)  
_

_Friday_

_8:00-11:30am potions (with Gryffindors)_

_5:00-7:30am b_reakfast

_12:00-1:00pm lunch  
_

_7:30-9:00pm dinner_

_On Wednesdays Astronomy at midnight_ _Saturday and Sunday is free from all classes_

"Wow we have a lot of time on our schedules, I wonder if we will be hanging out the whole time?" Theodore Nott asked as if reading his mind Snape said

"Don't think the lack of classes on the weekend is for reeking havoc wit your peers, you will be doing homework during those times, trust me. Now that you have your schedules please head back to your common room and wait for dinner." And with that Snape turned and strode down the hall. The rest of the walk was uneventful and the wait in the common room was extremely boring. Naruto just sat on a couch next to Pansy as she petted Spice-cat across from them Blaise and Draco sat there with Draco looking angry. The whole situation was awkward and silence was amongst the group at all times. Dinner wasn't better even when Naruto tried to make jokes to cheer everyone up. It seems one person has to feel some sort of emotion and all Slytherins feel it, it was strange, and after dinner Fred and George stopped Naruto at the door smiling at him.

"Well I guess you were right about your escape skills. How did you get out?" Fred ask and Naruto just smiled

"I ran past him as I through down some smoke pellets." The twins looked impressed.

"And Filch couldn't catch you?" Naruto shook his head. And the twins patted Naruto on the back.

"Good job on your escape, and I think you deserve this." And George handed Naruto the Marauders Map, Naruto started at the twins wide eyed

"Wow, are you sure about this?" George nodded

"We think we can trust you and plus you do need to know the secrets of Hogwarts." Naruto stared at the paper in his hand and quickly shoved it in his pocket trying not to think of the possibilities. Naruto looked up to say thanks to Fred and George but they were gone. Naruto was numb with excitement as he stared down at the incredible piece of paper in his hands. Without saying goodbye to anyone he rushed to Slytherin common room and up to his room. He flung himself on the bed and drew the curtains for privacy. He opened the paper tapped it once with his wand saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." And the outline of the map started appearing on them map.

Naruto sat in bed just looking at the map, seeing where the other houses common rooms where. He was surprised when he saw Hermione sitting in the library with none other than Draco, and it looked like they where sitting very close but that could've been the map. Hours went bye and the other kids slowly came in the room and went to bed. Naruto faked sleep so no one would ask him why he was still awake.

At around midnight Naruto had finally found Hagrid's hut far away from the castle. Then Naruto noticed something else strange. Far away from the hut a man stood there facing the castle. The name below it spelled out Bluatsauger.( I will give you a cookie if you know what it means) He didn't know who it was and the name wasn't even familiar, but the name sent shivers down his spine. Maybe it was someone he knew before like a long lost friend, but Naruto couldn't remember anyone named like that, and the man continued to stand facing the castle. About a half an hour later the man turned and walked back into the Forbidden forest. Never to reappear on the Marauders Map again. After the man left Naruto wasn't interested in the map anymore, everyone had fallen asleep.

"Mischief managed." Naruto said as the paper went blank and he placed the parchment under his pillow for safe keeping. The instant he placed his head on the pillow he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto almost never had nightmares, he use to have some about the Kyuubi breaking out of his cage and destroying everyone. But those soon ended and Naruto's sleep was peacefully once again. Tonight though it was different, not only was he having a nightmare but it wasn't even about the Kyuubi. Naruto stood in a large white room and its floor was littered with bodies. There was blood spattered allover the walls and faces were fixed in a look of terror. Naruto instantly knew who the faces belonged to; they were all of his friends from this world and back at Konoha. Turning around Naruto saw bodies dismembered and bleeding profusely. Then he saw a sight that chilled his blood. The blood covered man from the train station was standing there holding Draco in one hand and Sasuke in the other. The man looked at him and spoke in a barley audible raspy voice.

"Choose" Naruto was confused

"What?"

"Choose who should live and who will DIE!" Naruto felt panic rise up in him as he looked from Draco to Sasuke and back up at the man. Taking a deep breath Naruto said

"I will not choose anyone, they do not deserve to die!" pure hatred flashed through the man's eyes but then he smiled one again and tilted his head at him like a dog. Then he spoke again

"Then you will DIE!" then Naruto felt something constricted on his throat looking down he saw the man's hand grabbing his throat. Looking up he saw the man standing inches from him a devilish glee flashing through his eyes. He heard the man chanting die as his hand wrapped tighter around his throat. And with a final gasp Naruto sat up in his bed clutching his throat as relief spread over him.

"It was all a dream, it was all a dream." And Naruto fell back to bed falling asleep never to remember his dream.

T.B.C

**A/N**: well here is Chapter 6, i hope you enjoyed it. i know there are some mistakes in here so ill revise it again and repost it soon. and i've also reposted chapter5. well until next Chapter Hasta Luego... oh ya dont forget **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Class with Professor Snape

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter Seven: Class with Professor Snape

The entire week was the most interesting day Naruto had since his first day at Hogwarts. Usually after waking up Naruto was with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise in the common room before breakfast, they took there normal place at the two couches facing each other far from the fireplace. Naruto got to know Pansy quickly but Blaise was harder to crack for he almost never talked.

Breakfast time was a shocker for Naruto; he had never seen a stranger sight than about a hundred owls swooping in from the ceiling without warning. They circled the tables and gave their owners their mail for the day. Draco usually got treats and presets from his mom which he boasted about frequently. Quite suddenly Thornwig had swooped down and landed softly in front of him clutching a letter in its beak. Surprised by Thornwigs sudden appearance letter Naruto tore it open and read it.

_Dear Naruto_

_I know you get Friday Afternoons off so I was hoping to have a cup of tea with you. You seemed like an interesting kid back at the Leaky Cauldron so I wish to get to now you better, even if you are a Slytherin. Send your owl back with an answer._

Naruto was sort of hurt that Hagrid mentioned the fact that he was a Slytherin in such a way. He looked up at Hagrid to see him talking intently to Professor McGonagall. Naruto quickly scribbled down yes and sent Thornwig on his way. The rest of the breakfast went without another incident and all the first year shuffled off to their first ever magic class.

As Naruto expected Professor McGonagall was very strict and took nothing from students. The instant the Slytherins sat down McGonagall burst into a speech.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She spoke sternly "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." And out of nowhere McGonagall pulled her wand out and her table transformed into a horse than back again. The classroom instantly burst in applause and even Draco gave an interested smirk.

But the class wasn't as exciting as Naruto thought it would be. For about an hour the class wrote a massive amount of notes, and then they started turning matches into needles. No one had any luck, after Naruto's twelfth attempt his match suddenly had a shiny silver coating. It was still match shaped but Professor McGonagall gave Naruto a rare smile.

"Well Naruto, I must say you have made a large step in Transfiguration. I believe you might have a natural gift in this subject but only time will tell." The rest of the class was spent continued to practice on the needles. By the time class ended about six kids had made any difference on their needles. Naruto though was the only one who changed a match into a needle. Naruto suspected that Professor McGonagall like Naruto more than the others for she was complimenting his abilities a class.

The charms class was also pretty fun. Their charms teacher, Professor Flitwick was a tiny man who wore glasses that were almost as big as his head. In this class they also took notes for about an hour then continued onto hands on practice. The class was trying to move a small jewelry box across the table. Naruto was having absolutely no luck with the box. Try as he might the box just wouldn't move, he looked around and saw Draco's box half way across the table and still slowly moving. Extremely annoyed Naruto stared back at the box pointed his wand at the box and whispered "_Agito_!" then suddenly the box shot forward right off the table toward a startled Flitwick. Panicking Naruto shot his hand forward and shouted "_Desino_!" and the box stopped inches for Flitwick's face, once Flitwick got over his shock he started clapping.

"Great catch Naruto! A little to much power on the push but you stopped it just fine. I say I'll give about 5 point to Slytherin." The rest of the class for Naruto was spent getting praise from the rest of the Slytherins.

The one class everyone was excited about was a bit of a let down. Defense against the dark arts was not a good class, in fact Naruto decided to work on his Transfiguration homework in this class. Instead of doing some Hands on training like the other classes they just toke notes the whole time. Professor Quirrell had a horrible stutter that was so annoying that the first day not one Slytherin had refrained from making fun of him. His room always smelled like garlic and it was really strong around his turban.

Draco would always say something like he was too poor to have real food so he kept breadsticks in his turban, which joke always brought guffaws from Crabbe and Goyle. Now that Naruto thought about it he noticed when Draco wasn't in the common room he was always surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle. Naruto thought it was strange but never questioned it.

Naruto hated History of Magic; it was just as he thought. It was a class full of boring lectures but at least the teacher was a creepy ghost. Naruto would have guessed that the teacher was probably more boring as a ghost than he was when he was human. Their first day was spent talking about trolls but Naruto fell asleep in the first five minutes.

Friday came up quickly and Naruto could be found in the Great hall in between Pansy and Blaise. Naruto was eating some cereal as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sat down across from Naruto.

"So what classes do we have today?" asked Draco and Blaise answered him

"We have double potions with the _Gryffindors." _All the kids around them grimaced and Naruto sighed

"Well this will be fun, the Gryffindors first taste of Snape." Draco drawled with a smirk.

The rest of the table seemed intent on insulting Gryffindors for the rest of breakfast and all the way to the dungeons. They stopped as they turned a corner and Gryffindor first years were waiting in front a door. Instantly the doors slammed open and kids piled in picking seats with their friends. Naruto ended up with Blaise while Draco sat near Crabbe and Goyle. The doors slammed close behind them and Naruto turned to see Snape walking swiftly down the aisle looking at no one. When he reached his desk he turned and stared coldly at all the students.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape said in a cold low voice "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually deal with."

After Snape's speech was over Naruto couldn't help but shiver. The man was creepy and the way he talked about potions was like he was god. Snape walked to his desk and snatched up a piece of paper and called names off the roster. Then things got strange again when Snape reached the P's on the list.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter… our new, _celebrity_." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started snickering behind there cauldrons. "Tell me Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an in fusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand instantly shot in the air but Harry looked perplexed

"Um I don't know sir." said Harry

"Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" A light suddenly brightened in Naruto's head and his hand also shot up with Hermione's, But Harry still looked confused.

"I don't know sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter? Let get some one to answer who might have some brains, NARUTO please answer the question." Naruto's brain seemed to be going into overdrive as he spoke

"Well sir a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." A cruel smile crossed Snape's lips as he turned back to Harry.

"Obviously some kids think it's important to study before class and not think that fame will get you everywhere." Snape said smugly "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" this time Hermione shot out of her seat thrusting her hand in the air.

"I don't know, but I think Hermione does, though why don't you try her?" a few Gryffindors laughed but there was silence of anticipation on the Slytherin side.

"Sit down!" Snape snarled at Hermione. "For your info Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down." The only sound after that was the scratching of quills but Naruto swore that he heard Draco giggle a couple times. The rest of the lesson was more torture for the Gryffindors insult the way they were making their potions. When he stopped by he complimented he stewing of horned slugs. Snape walked up to his cauldron and a look of interest crossed his face.

"Excuse me Naruto but have you _ever_ concocted this potion before?"

"No sir I never done anything like this before." a smug look crossed Snape's face

"Well the potion you have right here was perfectly brewed and ready to be used, it's obvious us used common sense during potions class. Five points to Slytherin because of Naruto's competence." Snape turned and strode around the room once again. Then there was an explosion then a loud hissing filled the room. Neville turned Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was pouring out on the floor. It was burning holes in people's shoes and kids jumped onto their stools. The potions had splash on Neville and now he was collapsed on the ground with red hot boils covering his body. Snape looked like he was ready to kill.

"Idiot boy!!!" Snape snarled "I suppose you added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville just laid on the ground shivering "Take him to the hospital wing." Snape snapped and Seamus quickly picked up Neville and carried him out of the room. Snape turned to Harry and Ron in an instant

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point from Gryffindor." Naruto wasn't surprised that Snape took a point from Gryffindor because of Neville but he was a little surprised he took it from Harry. There was no logical reason for Harry to help Neville in the first place.

Naruto walked out of Potions class slightly happy, by the end of the class both he and Malfoy had earned Slytherin 10 more points. Some Slytherin kids passed him by patting him on the back as he packed up his bag. There was a soft cough in from behind him and he turned to see Hermione standing there looking nervous.

"Umm w-we have the rest of the day free so I was wondering; will you w-walk around with me?" Hermione nervously as she focused at the ground around Naruto's feet. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh ya of course… I was just going up to the library to work on this homework." Hermione brightened at that and followed Naruto out the door. The two talked al the way to the main hall. Naruto passed by the large front doors that were open to show a beautiful day. There were a lot of kids playing outside or just lounging in the bright sun. Naruto cursed as he saw the top of Hagrid's hut, he had almost forgotten their meeting. Naruto turned to see a curious Hermione peering over his shoulder outside.

"Hey do you mind if we make a little detour. I need to meet someone and I almost forgot." Hermione looked understanding.

"Of course we can, I have nothing better to do anyways." So both Naruto and Hermione trekked all the way down to Hagrid's hut. A peaceful silence settled over the two as they took in the scenery around them. As they walked closer to their destination they heard voices coming from inside. Naruto knocked on the door and the hut went quite from a second then suddenly a dog began barking.

"Back Fang back!" they heard Hagrid boom. The large door opened and showed Hagrid standing there blocking the dogs exit. "Ah there yer are I was wonderin' what took yer so long."

"Well we were walking sorta slow." Naruto said while walking in the door. Then both Naruto and Hermione stop at the sight in front of them. Harry and Ron were sitting on a couch eating something that looked like a rock. Harry looked quite surprised to see them but Ron looked livid. He shot out of his seat like a rocket ship pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"What is she doing here? And why is he here? Why is Hermione with a Slytherin? Hagrid what is going on here?" a Hagrid looked extremely nervous as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Along with 'Arry I also invited Naruto here to see how his year is goin'." Hagrid explained and Ron looked ready to explode

"BUT HE IS A BLOODY SLYTHERIN! There is nothing good about Slytherins they are rude and annoying and he probably the same as Malfoy since he hangs out with him all the time." Ron yelled and behind him Harry was nodding in agreement. Naruto was tired was Ron's antics and rose his wand pointing it between Ron's eyes and the room grew silent. Naruto spoke barley louder then a whisper but everyone heard what he said.

"Listen and listen well _boy_, I would never hurt a friend not even your brothers Fred and George." Ron made a move to ask a question but Naruto cut him off. "But I don't know you and frankly enough I don't want to know you. You're loud and obnoxious and envy people for being better then you at everything. Maybe it's because your siblings are all good at what they do but you have no talents at all. I don't know but you need to keep your anger to yourself. Don't talk about me, Malfoy or any other Slytherin in my face again. And if you dare hurt Hermione any way, ill make you wish you were _dead_ do you understand me?" Ron just nodded dumbly and Naruto lowered his wand.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his and squeezed it, Naruto turned to see Hermione with tears in her eyes but she wasn't sad. Naruto didn't say anything but smiled broadly and squeezed back. For what felt like hours Naruto and Hermione just stared into each others eyes. A loud grunt from Hagrid brought the two out of their moment and their hands shot away from each other. Naruto was blushing and he knew Hermione was too but he kept looking a Hagrid who was looking still looking nervous

"So Naruto how is school goin"

"Schools alright you know just trying to learn as much magic as I can." Hagrid pick up on of the brick looking cakes and chewed on it

"Um Naruto what is Slytherin house like?" Hagrid asked sheepishly, Naruto was surprised by the question and stared at Hagrid perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well besides you everyone else in here is in Gryffindor, back when I was in school I was Gryffindor also. Even then Gryffindors and Slytherins were fighting, and all this time I wondered what exactly what about the Slytherins we hated." At this point Ron interrupted

"Well isn't it obvious, there all annoying gits!" Hagrid ignored Ron and continued

"So tell me what Slytherins are like?" Naruto sat there thinking for a second not noticing everyone's eyes were on him.

"Well I know Slytherins are extremely clever and that allows us to be really good at whatever we try. They don't really brag about their skills until they think they mastered it. And most of them like Malfoy a unbelievably arrogant." Ron grunted at that but was ignored. Naruto signed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They are also very biased, they constantly talk about muggleborn and how they are less than, it is all quite annoying and I wish they would stop." Hagrid leaned back in his large armchair

"Just as I thought, do you believe any of them are really bad people?" Naruto shook his head

"Nah they were just brought up that way, to hate muggleborns I mean. Most of them talk about their parents like they were the minster of magic." Hagrid nodded and then the room was silent once again. Then Harry spoke up

"Hagrid that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday… I might of happened while we where there!" Naruto looked from Harry to Hagrid and back again. Hagrid wasn't meeting Harry's eyes. Hagrid grunted and offered him another rock cake.

After the meeting with Hagrid Harry, Ron, Hermione and Naruto left together. But it was obvious that Ron didn't want to be near ether Hermione and Naruto and he walked faster to get away from him. Naruto and Hermione walked slowly up towards the castle talking about random things. Hermione was talking about Potions homework when Naruto saw movement in the forest to the left of Hermione. He stopped abruptly and stared at the forest, but nothing moved he also noticed all wildlife noises stopped, no chirping of crickets or calls from birds. Hermione was staring at Naruto perplexed at his sudden halt.

"What's wrong Naruto, why did you stop?" Naruto stared at the forest some more

"I-I thought I saw something but I guess I was wrong." Naruto was about to turn when a figure moved in the forest. Thanks to the sunlight he could see the person clearly. It was the pale blood stained man who has been haunting him for all this time. His back was turned from him but he could see his black suit and pale bald head quite clearly. In a second the man had disappeared and movement stopped in the woods. As if some pressed a play button the wildlife seemed to turn back on. He turned back to Hermione to see her also staring at the forest. Hermione turned to Naruto still confused

"What were you staring at?" Hermione asked

"I'm not really sure what it was, it caught my attention with its sudden movement." Naruto lied and Hermione's eyes got large

"Oh it might have been a Unicorn I heard there really rare." And with that they dived into a conversation on Unicorns.

**A Few hours Later**

The rest of the day utterly boring for Naruto who use to be a super awesome action packed ninja. Well at least in his mind he was. Dinner was absolutely boring and hanging in the common room was dull since pansy was talking with her group of friends and Blaise and Draco were off somewhere being idiots. Fred and George had planed in pranks for the whole week so Naruto had nothing to do.

At around nine Naruto could be found in his bed reading one of the many scrolls the Hokage gave him. This scroll was based on fire Justus and it read

_Fire Justus: Level One_

_Fire Justus are some of the easiest Jutus to learn out of all the five elements. It doesn't have very few masters because its so hard to control. Now the source of your fire ability comes from your lungs, your breathing to be exact. Your breathing can control the flow and the power of your jutsu_

_The first jutsu you will learn is Dragon Breath. This jutsu is every simple and is just a stream of fire coming from your mouth. It has a long range and can flow out for about ten seconds._

_First you place your fingers in the Ram hand sign shown in the figure below. Then say Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!!! Breath in and Breath out and fire should shoot out from your lips. Please note that the faster you exhale the faster the fire will come out of your lips._

The information before Naruto made him feel giddy. Now he can learn some really awesome jutsu that he can show Sasuke up with and make Sakura fall in love with him. Naruto thought about Sakura for a second. Now that he was so very far away from Sakura Naruto couldn't think of a good reason why he was trying to impress her so much. Naruto remembered saying that the reason he wanted to become a ninja was to have _everyone_ respect him, not just Sakura.

"Maybe I don't need Sakura's approval at all to become hokage!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The talking mirror in the corner gave a large yawn and spoke up

"That's the sprit m'boy." the mirror said sleepily as it too started snoring.

Grinning looked to the night stand next to his bed and saw the Marauders Map out of his trunk and on the table. Naruto stared at the piece of parchment in confusion. He could have sworn that he left it in the trunk and he brought out his scrolls. Looking down at his trunk he saw it was still closed and locked but the key wasn't on the floor next to it. It was inside the lock as if it was about to be use. Grabbing the Map from the table Naruto was surprised to see it was activated, the whole inter map was on the page along with the footprints for all student and staff in the castle.

Taking a quick glance at the map everything seemed to be in order, kids were asleep in bed, Peeves was running amuck and Filch was chasing him down. Then at the far corner of the map near the forest was the name again. Bluatsauger, the name hadn't shown up for a week and now it was finally back. Naruto felt his heart start racing as he stared at the name. He could feel it calling to him begging him so come see the secret it shared.

Quickly grabbing his kunai pouch and wand he fled out of the room and out of the Slytherin common room.

Naruto's travel through the castle went incredibly smooth. On his way out the Slytherin common room was empty of people besides a group of 6th years sitting near the fireplace. Luckily no one noticed him as he slipped through the door to the empty dungeon. Naruto never meet a soul a he ran up the stairs to the main entrance. Looking at the map he found Filch was on the fifth floor chasing Peeves around and Snape was patrolling the third floor. Naruto found it odd that Snape was out and about at this time of night; Naruto would've thought he would be sleeping right now. Or maybe he was an insomniac and couldn't sleep like Gaara. Ignoring his thought about Snape's sleeping habits he ran up the last flight of stairs up to the main hall then stopped suddenly.

There at the Main Entrance sat Mrs. Norris looking in the opposite direction. Naruto gave a loud "EPP!" and dashed behind the closest column. Naruto heard Mrs. Norris get up and start walking in his direction.

"Oh no, oh no, what am I going to do?" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked around and then he saw it. At the column right on the left side of the hall was a large window that he could easily slip through. And with a closer inspection he saw the Forbidden Forest far in the distance. Naruto knew exactly what to do as he put his hand into his kunai pouch and listened. He heard the light pitter patter of Mrs. Norris's paws as she stalked closer.

Naruto waited till he thought that Mrs. Norris was right around the corner he throws down a couple smoke pellets. Mrs. Norris gave an angry hiss as smoke filled the room. Wasting no time Naruto dashed towards the opposite window and without thinking pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohomora." And the window pops open and Naruto leaps through head first. Naruto hit the ground in a roll and quickly got to his feet and continued running. He knew it was only a matter of time before Filch showed up and if he looked out the window he would get a clear view of him.

Naruto ran nonstop towards the looming forest and only stopped when he could clearly see the entrance to the Forbidden Forest.

"You know I don't know why they call it forbidden; I mean it's not even scary! Where is the giant man eating cat or the brain sucking bird monster-thing? This is so lame!" Naruto looked dejecting around the Forest when the bloodstained man step out from behind a large tree.

"Its you…. Hey you! What are you doing here, are you following me?" Naruto yelled but the man just stood there grinning at him. Naruto was quickly becoming annoyed

"Who ever you are just stay away from me, or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Still smiling the man turned around and walked off into the forest. Naruto lost his cool at the man shrugging of his warning and he charged forward blindly. Naruto lost sight of the man through a clump of trees, when he ran through them he saw the man running far ahead. Naruto pumped charka into his legs as he speed down the beaten path at breakneck speeds. But no matter how fast Naruto ran though the man always seemed to stay far away. And if Naruto wasn't mistaken the man was actually getting faster.

The chase continued on from about another ten minutes and Naruto was having a hard time keeping up, the trees where getting thicker and it was harder to keep track of the man, and his breathing was becoming shallow. After a couple more minutes Naruto lost sight of the man, but he kept on running.

But at the next bend in the path the man popped out from a tree right in front of Naruto and smashed the back of his fist into Naruto's chest sending him flying at the trees behind him. Naruto crashed into a tree and crumpled to the ground gasping for breath. His chest felt like it had caved in and no oxygen was filling his lungs. For the first time since he first faced of against Zabuza has Naruto felt truly afraid. The amount of power behind the punch was staggering and that was only with the back of the fist. Naruto slowly got back on his still gasping for air, Naruto felt movement all around him and prepared for another attack. But it never came, Naruto looked up to find himself alone. Breathing heavy Naruto leaned back on a tree trying to keep his heart rate down.

"Oh great idea Naruto, leave the protection of Hogwarts at _night _to chase some bloodstain freak through the forbidden forest- wait a second." Naruto looked around surrounding as if he just noticed where he was. "Where am I?" but Naruto was only answered by silence.

Naruto looked around for a clearing or some landmark that looked familiar when he saw something strange out in the distance. It looked like a light was flashing on and off far away. Despite the amount of danger Naruto was just in he slowly walked towards the light. Naruto walked for what seemed like hours and the light was almost blindly, and Naruto began feeling hot. The heat was coming from the light and a thought hit Naruto. Maybe what he was seeing was a light maybe it was fire, maybe the forest was on fire! And that caused Naruto to start sprinting towards the light.

Soon Naruto ran into a clear and instantly an earsplitting roar echoed thought the area, and the ground shook violently and the trees swayed. The roar was so loud Naruto dropped to his knees clutching his ears in agony. When the roar stopped Naruto looked up to see a site that could make a normal person wet them selves and run away screaming like a little girl.

Two thirteen foot tall trolls were standing in front of Naruto, wielding large clubs that's were easily twice as long as Naruto. Luckily they weren't facing him or even noticed him for that matter; instead they were battling something else that made Naruto's mouth drop.

Two 40 foot Dragons were hovering in the sky, each wing about 80 feet. The dragons scales were fire red glowed at the night. There were large spikes on its back that trailed all the way down to its tail there sat four spikes each about two feet long. The most frightening part about the dragon was its teeth. There were three rows was jagged hooked teeth that were easily his size. There was a dead troll lying and the ground, the place where its head should be was a bloody stump. Naruto watched mesmerized as on troll swung its club at the closest dragon which dodged it easily and shot a flame ball at the troll. The ball of flame missed the troll and flew directly at Naruto.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he rolled right and barley dodged the explosion as the ball collided with the ground. Naruto made a hand sign and said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and about forty more Naruto poofed into existence, luckily neither of the trolls or dragon noticed this appearance of small blonde kids.

"Alright about twenty of you go over to that tree and knock it over that troll and the rest will work with me!" Naruto said with authority

"HAI!" said the clones and half of them ran over to the tree closest to one of the trolls. Naruto took the tree to the troll on the right. He turned and looked and him small army of clones and yelled out.

"Ok I'm going to need one of you to turn in to a giant saw so we can cut this tree down." One clone went poof and a large saw was left in its place. The clones worked on slicing down the tree for about five minutes when it began to fall over. The clones maneuvered the tree so it fell on top of the troll with a satisfying thunk and the troll fell over on the ground making the surrounding forest vibrate.

The other group of clones wasn't fast enough for their tree was just falling giving the troll enough time to slam the tree out of the way and smash the clones with it large club. Most of the clones dispersed and the rest were jumping around throw kunai's at it. But no had any effect, they just bounced off and lay on the ground harmlessly. Naruto snuck around behind the troll and made another hand sign.

"Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" Naruto breathed in and exhaled and a stream of fire launched from his mouth towards the troll. Seconds later the troll's club ignited in flames, the troll just stared dumbly at the club for a second then dropped it shrieking in terror. Naruto exhaled again and this time the trolls garments caught on fire and the troll went run into the trees trying to fan the fire out.

Naruto looked around to see exactly what kind of damage was done here. Trees were uprooted and splayed across the ground. There was a dead troll and another unconscious one lying in little craters. Naruto turned to see the dragons had landed and were surrounding a large nest filled with eggs. Naruto dispelled the clones and walked slowly towards the dragons making sure they wouldn't attack him. When he was about 10 feet away he stopped and the dragons looked at him. The larger of the two moved it long neck till its head was inches away from Naruto's face. The dragon stared at Naruto with such a intensity that Naruto looked away afraid to look back in his eyes. A second later the dragon licked Naruto with its long wet sticky tongue

"Oh ew gross! That's great first I'm lost in a forest now I'm covered in dragon slobber." A pillar of smoke erupted from the dragon's nose. "Oh are you offended by my comment, my bad just don't blow me up though, that wouldn't be cool." The dragon bared its teeth and growled, Naruto was about to run for it when the other dragon gently nudged the larger dragon. The dragon in front of Naruto stopped growling and moved away from him just as the other dragon stuck its head forward and dropped something at his feet. Naruto looked down and gasped at what he saw, there lying on the ground at a two feet long reddish egg. Naruto looked back at the dragons in confusion

"You want me to take the egg. I can't take it I don't know how to raise a dragon, I can't even raise a human kid, hell I am a kid." But the dragon just nudged the egg closer to Naruto. Signing Naruto bent over and pick up the egg, it was lighter than he thought it would be and lifted it with ease. He looked at the Dragons who stopped looking at him and where staring off into the forest. Naruto turned and walked off with no real destination.

After what felt like hours of walking Naruto stopped to get his bearings. Naruto looked around and noticed what looked like small cave hidden by a few trees. Inspecting it closer Naruto thought it looked more like a hut made of rocks than a cave. Disregarding the structure of the rock hut Naruto place the egg inside the cave. Then he gathered some leaves and twig placed them close to the egg and lit them on fire with his jutsu. Naruto stared at the egg for about ten minutes then he got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Be safe." And with those final words Naruto turned and walked off into the forest.

In about five minutes the trees cleared and Hogwarts was facing him in all its glory. Naruto stood there amazed at how fast he got back, but shook off is amazement and ran towards the castle. Naruto made it to the castle walls without raising an alarm and he also saw the window he jumped through before was still open. He jumped and grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself inside and saw the corridor was completely empty. Naruto jogged down the steps into the dungeons and all the way to the Slytherins secret door. Luckily the common room was empty and Naruto ran all the way to his room. He opened the door quietly and snuck over to his bed.

"I love you bed, sweet safe bed." Without taking off his clothes Naruto fell on top of the sheets and passed out.

T.B.C

**AN/**srry for the long wait. i initially wanted to take a week off from writing but then school started. Senior year is a pain and there is a ton of homework so i cant really write alot. then i had to reformat my harddrive and that took forever but now im back and writing. so until next time **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Flight to the Third Corridor

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter Eight: Flight to the Third Corridor

Never before in Naruto not so long life has he made an enemy so fast as he did with Ronald Weasly. When ever they meet they would argue, it would usually be about nothing important but it always got Naruto angry. It was weird because Fred and George were nice and even they said Ron could be a prat sometimes. One time Ron was dumb enough to insult Hermione in front of Naruto and he punched Ron so hard and so quick that he was on the floor for a few minutes trying to stop the pain. When Ron came back to his senses he attacked Naruto right as Snape came down the hallway effectively ending the fight. But Ron was almost never on Naruto's mind, the only thing he thought about was his dragon egg.

Naruto has had the egg for about a week and it has yet to hatch. He had gone back every day of every week to see if it had hatched and every time came disappointment. The egg is always intact and the fire would almost be extinguished. One time the fire had gone completely out and Naruto had to gather more wood to keep it going for a long time. Naruto was thinking about the egg as he sat with his friends in the common room.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were chatting about something some Ravenclaws said the other day but Naruto wasn't listening. He was watching Spice-cat playing with a magical yarn ball Pansy gave her. The ball of yarn would move of its own accord and Spice-cat would chase it around. But Naruto was distracted when Theodore walked up looking excited.

"Have you guys seen the new notice on the bulletin board?" Draco was the first to look up.

"Why would we look at the bulletin board, there is never anything important on there." Draco scoffed

"Well, there something important on the board now and it is just for us first years." Theodore said pointing a thumb behind him at where the bulletin board was. But it couldn't be seen because all of the Slytherin first years had gathered around it. This peaked Naruto's interest.

"Well what is the notice about Theo?" Naruto asked, but Theodore never answered he stood there looking incredibly excited; it was starting to annoy Naruto.

"You guys have to go see it for yourself." Theodore said and he walked out of the common room. Naruto, Draco, Pansy and Blaise all looked at the congregation of kids in front of the bulletin board.

"I don't wanna go up there and be trampled by kids." Draco said

"One of us has to go up there though." Pansy said shrugging. Draco, Naruto and Pansy looked at Blaise who had found a something interesting on the floor to stare at. After about a minute Blaise looked up to see his friends staring at him intensely, he sighed deeply and stood up and walk towards the board.

After about two minutes Blaise came out of the group with his eyes wide, he franticly waved their group over.

Naruto and his crew walked over to the board quickly and pushed through the crowd. He heard someone start reading off the paper aloud.

"Attention First Years, Flying lessons are starting on Thursdays on the field next to the green houses." All the kids began whispering to each other but quieted down to hear the rest of the announcement. "Also you with be accompanied by the Gryffindor first years for all your classes." There were loud groans through out the common room.

"Well, this will be exciting." Blaise said and Naruto agreed silently.

Naruto and the rest of the Slytherin first years walked to the Great Hall talking about their broom flying experiences. Draco told a story of being on a broomstick while being chased by muggle vehicles. His story lasted so long Naruto zoned him out halfway through breakfast. Naruto was surprised when had finally stopped speaking, he looked up and Draco was standing motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto

"I just want to find something out. Come Crabbe, Goyle" Draco snapped and he walked off with the two stooges following behind. Naruto continued eating and about three minutes later Draco came back looking very annoyed.

"That was quick." Blaise said Draco just grunted and stabbed his food. Naruto thought that Draco's annoyance was probably cause by Harry Potter, but he didn't voice his opinion and just continued eating.

After breakfast the Slytherin first years walked out to where the flying lessons were taking place. It was a nice day, the sky was clear and there was a light breeze that made the trees sway lazily. They were the first students to make it out there so they huddle next to the broomsticks talking quietly.

"Geez these brooms look like crap, can't this school get better brooms?" Pansy said and Naruto agreed with her. The brooms were really old and the wood was broken and dull, and the sticks were poking out in odd directions. Naruto hoped all broomsticks didn't look this bad.

When the Gryffindors arrived the area became very quiet as the two groups stared each other down. Then their Instructor Madam Hooch arrived, she had short gray hair and eyes like a hawk.

"Well what are you all waiting for, stand next to your broomstick!" Madam Hooch said. When everyone had finally got next to their broomstick Naruto looked up and found himself across from Hermione who smiled weekly at him. Naruto would have smiled back but Madam Hooch was speaking again. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say "UP!"."

"UP!" everyone said at once. Naruto's broom flew up into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did, Harry had his broom along with Draco but Hermione's broom just rolled on the ground, Neville's broom didn't even move.

Next Madam Hooch showed how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, then she went around correcting peoples grips. Naruto and Blaise chuckled when they hear Draco had been holding the broom wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle you will kick off hard from the ground, Keep your brooms steady, and rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. ON my whistle, 3, 2-" then suddenly Neville kicked of the ground before Madam Hooch could even blow the whistle. "COME BACK BOY!!!!" Hooch yelled but Neville kept on rising into the air.

"Oh boy…" Naruto said as he watched Neville's horrified face. Soon Neville was about twenty feet in the air, Neville looked down, gasped and fell off his broom and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Everyone flinched and looked away from the crying boy. Madam hooch, pale faced bent over Neville.

"Broken wrist, come on boy get up." Then she turned to the rest of the class. "None of your are to move while I take this boy up to the hospital wing, you leave those broom where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." And that Madam Hooch took Neville away.

Once they were out of earshot Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you the see his face the great lump!" Draco said and the other Slytherins joined, except Naruto He was to busy replaying what happened in his head over and over again.

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom, never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." Pansy sniggered. Draco suddenly moved towards the ground.

"Look, its that stupid thing Longbottom's grand sent him." Draco said with a sneer, he held a small red ball in it hand that glittered rightly in the sun light.

"Give that here Malfoy." Harry said. The kids became silent and watched the two.

Blaise moved a little closer to Naruto and said "And this is when the real fun begins." Naruto nodded as Draco began smiling.

"I think I'll leave it in a place for Longbottom to collect, how about…. Up a tree?"

"Give it HERE!" Harry yelled, and Naruto shook his head _Harry really doesn't have any people skills does he?_ Naruto thought.

"That isn't a very polite way to ask for stuff Potter, don't you have any manners?" Blaise drawled

"Ignore his ignorance Blaise, lets see if he can back up his macho attitude." Draco sneered and he leaped onto a broom and took off into the air. Naruto had to admit that Draco could fly _very _well. Draco hovered to the top of some tree and said. "Come and get it Potter." Harry grabbed a broomstick

"NO! Madam Hooch told us not to move you'll get us all into trouble!" Hermione yelled but Harry kept on walking.

"You should listen to the girl Potter, don't think since you are famous that you will get out of trouble." Draco said nastily but Potter hopped on his broom and rose quickly at Draco. Everyone was surprised at how easily Harry seemed to work the broom, but the Gryffindors quickly got over it and started cheering him on.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry demanded

"Oh ya?" Draco said shakily, suddenly Harry shot towards Draco and the girls screamed out. Draco barley moved out of the way and the two faced off in the air again. Some of the boys started clapping

"Oh boy I think Draco has met his match." Blaise whispered to Naruto.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck up here Malfoy!" Harry said and that made Draco look alarmed.

"Well lets see if you can really handle that broom then Potter!" Draco exclaimed and he turned towards the group of kids and shot towards them closely followed by Harry." Naruto seem to know instantly what Draco was thinking and he picked up the broom and ran towards the two kids. The Slytherin kids start yelling at him calling him crazy but he wasn't listening.

"Naruto CATCH!" Draco yelled and he threw the ball at him. Naruto boarded the broom and kicked off hard and shot towards Draco. In slow motion Naruto caught the ball in the air duck under the Draco and flew off towards the Forbidden Forest. Naruto felt wonderful on the broom, it was so easy that the broom seemed to be apart of him. Naruto looked back and saw Harry on his tail and gaining speed.

"Lets see if you can handle this Harry!" Naruto yelled and he turned sharply toward a tree flew in between the branches and shot of towards the castle. Naruto and Harry went zig-zaging through trees, statues and under bridges. Naruto was fitting through tight small spaces and Harry had to go around effectively be out maneuvered by Naruto.

But after a while it seemed the chase would never end and Naruto began to worry about Madam Hooch coming back and seeing the two flying in the air. Deciding to end it Naruto stopped aim for a second floor window threw the ball hard at the target.

"Catch it if you can Harry!" Naruto yelled landing on the ground and looked up and watch Harry chased after the ball, dive quickly catch the ball and pull out of the dive right before he ran into the window Naruto was aiming for.

The Gryffindors Burst into cheers and applause and surrounded Harry the instant he landed on the ground. Naruto was being patted on the back by Malfoy for the effort but Naruto was sad that he couldn't make it through the window before Harry caught it. _Maybe I should but some chakra behind my throws next time. _Naruto thought.

"HARRY POTTER!" the cheers of the Gryffindors was cut short and Professor McGonagall was seen running towards them. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts, how darn you! You might have broken your neck." McGonagall was almost speechless with shock.

"It wasn't his fault Professor!"

"Be Quite Miss Patil!"

"But Malfoy and that blonde kid-"

"That's enough Mister Weasly, Potter, follow me now!" and Professor McGonagall and Harry walked off.

"Why am I known as the "Blonde Kid."?" Naruto said glumly

"Well that's because you're not rich or have very famous Parents so your not well known in the Wizard community." Said Draco with a air of superiority.

"And you're also not a prat like Draco." Blaise said with a smile and Draco hit him with the tip of his wand.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" the air went cold around the group as Professor Snape came walking towards them.

"Oh no." Naruto, Draco and Blaise said in unison. Snape came up quickly and stopped in front of the group, his black beady eyes boring holes in Naruto.

"Naruto, come with me- NOW!" Snape demanded and Naruto walked forward with no objection. Draco was about to say something but Naruto silenced him with a look that said shut up. Snape swiftly turned and walked away with Naruto following close behind.

When the two of them where alone in the castle Snape spoke without breaking stride.

"I just hope you understand that you are not in trouble Naruto." That made Naruto sigh in relief "I saw you fly Naruto, and you did very well- tell me, was that your first time flying?"

"Ya I have never done any thing like that before." Naruto said and Snape nodded.

"I also saw Professor McGonagall take Harry away but she was trying to be slick." Snape said coolly and Naruto looked confused

"Professor McGonagall is not going to punish Harry; in fact she has something else in mind." Naruto was about to speak up but Snape interrupted him "She is most likely going to add him to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, most likely a Seeker just like his father." Snape said venomously. "I will not stand for that and after what I saw, I believe you are better than Potter so I am hoping to add you on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"W-What did you say Professor?" Naruto stuttered but Snape didn't answer as they continued to walk through the halls. After a while Naruto noticed that they were heading towards the Slytherin common room. When they reached the brick wall Snape spook without speaking.

"Wait out here of a second and I'll be back." And Snape walked inside. A few minutes later Snape came back outside followed by Marcus Flint.

"You said _he_ should be on the Quidditch team, this first year?" Marcus said incredulously

"Trust me Flint this boy has a talent on brooms and he can make a fine addition to the team." Snape said but Marcus didn't look confident.

"Well he is definitely not a Beater." Said Marcus looking Naruto up and down "What position do you think he should play Professor?" Asked Marcus

"I think he should play Seeker or maybe Chaser." Snape said but Marcus just scoffed

"I won't have a rookie play Seeker on my squad." Marcus said and Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

"And why not!?!"

"Well first of all Seeker is the most important position in Quidditch, and I can't let some rookie come in screw up our games because of _you_ professor. He won't know how to handle himself in a real game, and he would probably crack under all the pressure the Seeker has on winning games. Anyways this is Terence Higgs' last year so I want him to enjoy it."

Snape was silent for minute digesting what Flint had said.

"What about being a Chaser?"

"Well me and Pucey are out of the question. But Aaralyn is questionable, ill have Naruto come to the Quidditch Pitch soon for tryouts. We will find out then if he is worthy of being one the team then." And without another word Flint turned around and walked back through the entrance. Then Snape turned the Naruto in his usual cool appearance.

"I expect you to do well and not make me look like a fool. Now come there are papers that need to be signed in order for you to participate in Quidditch." Snape said and he turned and walked off with Naruto following thinking,_ Holy CRAP!!!!_

**Later the night**

"HE SAID WHAT!?!?" Draco shouted. Draco had been yelling for the last 5 minutes while Naruto tried to tell his story and he was now attracting the attention of other kids.

"SHHHH!" whispered Naruto "I cant tell you what he said if you keep on yelling!" that shut Draco up.

Apparently news spreads quickly amongst the Slytherins for the second Naruto walked in the common room all the first years came running up asking if was true that he would be on the Slytherin team.

"Flint said that you could be on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Pansy whispered and Naruto nodded "_OH MY GOD_ that's so cool!" Pansy squealed and Blaise chuckled

"If you make the team you will be the youngest rookie in about a century!" Draco said

"That's awesome, but Potter will most likely be on the Gryffindor team?" said Naruto

"I doubt that." Draco said in a low cruel tone. Everyone looked at him and Draco's cheeks reddened "I mean I doubt he will be on the Gryffindor team with how strict Professor McGonagall is." Draco said, and everyone shrugged in agreement.

At around eleven o'clock the common room was basically empty except for Naruto and his friends, plus two seventh years that were studying near the fire. Draco and Blaise were babbling on about who-knows-what and Pansy was once again petting Spice-cat. Naruto suddenly decided it is a good night to see if the dragon's egg had hatched yet. Naruto got and walked to the door when suddenly

"Oi! Where you goin Naruto?" Draco called and Naruto turned around to see Blaise, Draco, Pansy and even Spice-cat was looking at him. Thinking of something fast Naruto said

"Ummm I was goin to go walk around you know….. it has been a busy day and I just wanna think for a little bit." Everyone seemed to buy it and went back to what they were doing before, except Draco was still looking at Naruto strangely.

"Naruto, watch out for the trophy room ok?" Draco question confused Naruto

"Umm ok, why?"

"Well I heard that Flitch was doing extra rounds there because Peeves was been causing racket in there." Draco said, Naruto nodded silently and walked out the door.

Naruto's walk towards the main entrance was incredibly boring. There was not a soul in sight; no ghosts and even the people in the painting were missing. Naruto started daydreaming about what it would be like owning a dragon would be like. Naruto was thinking about chasing Sasuke with his giant dragon when something at the intersection ahead caught Naruto's eyes.

The blood stained man was walking down the corridor with his back facing him. He took a left hand turn and kept walking without even looking at Naruto, he might not have even noticed Naruto was there. Naruto in his fright began muttering to himself

"How the hell did get in here? I thought this place was protected against intruders. I've had enough of this… I'm going to catch him and beat till he is as bloody as his coat, ask him why he is following me, then beat him some more." Naruto ran full tilt after the man, when he turned the corner the man was taking a right at the end of the corridor and Naruto chased after him.

For what felt like hours Naruto has been chasing the man and he hadn't caught up with him. Naruto hadn't even gained any distance and the man was only walking. Naruto was breathing heavy but he still press on determined to catch him. At the next intersection Naruto turned left and found the corridor empty.

"Wait wha- this makes no sense." Naruto turned around and saw the other half of the corridor was also empty. "But I know he turned here… where the hell did he go?" Naruto began patting himself down but stopped suddenly. "Uhg I left the map under my pillow, I never should leave without it." Naruto looked around and realized he had no idea where he was. "I'm lost again…DAMNIT!" Naruto was about to kick over a trashcan when he heard voices in the room ahead.

Naruto walked slowly towards the voices hoping they weren't Filch and Mrs. Norris

"He's late, maybe he chickened out." Said a muffled voice, Naruto could tell It wasn't Filch who was talking, but curiosity got the better of Naruto and he walked in the door. There standing in the trophy room was, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville in their pajamas looking very annoyed.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked and Hermione walked up to Naruto looking livid

"These two idiots here," Hermione pointed her thumb at Harry and Ron "Decided to risk expulsion to have a _stupid_ "Midnight Duel" with Malfoy, and I tried to stop them, but our way of getting back into the common room had left so… Me and Neville are stuck with those two." Hermione said pointing her thumb at Harry and Ron again.

"_Stuck _with _US?_ We're stuck with _you_, who said we wanted you to follow us out of the common room?" said Ron stepping up behind Hermione.

Naruto's head was spinning with all the information Hermione just told, then he remembered that Draco was suppose to be here to duel with Harry

"Well the first issue here is that Draco is still in our common room chilling out, he didn't even look like he was thinking about leaving." Said Naruto

"_SEE_ I told you this was all for nothing!!!" Hermione hissed turning to face Harry and Ron who were looking very awkward

"In fact he told me to stay away from the trophy room." Naruto said slowly. Then a voice came from the next room and it wasn't Draco.

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Filch was speaking to Mrs. Norris, and they we're close

"Oh no." whispered Naruto he turned to see a pale faced Harry waving at them to follow. With no time to argue they followed quickly, as they turned the corner they heard Filch walk in the room.

"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." he muttered

"This way!" Harry mouthed and the others creep down the hall past suits of mirrors. Then Neville freaked out and began running down the hall- he tripped and brought Ron down with him right into a full suit of armor.

Naruto would not be surprised if the clanking and crashing woke the entire castle up.

"RUN!" Harry yelled and they all ran full tilt down the hallway. They ran through a door and down a corridor then another. They were running for so long Naruto forgot were they where. The burst through a door and found themselves in the charms hallway which was very far from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him." Harry panted, leaning on an archway trying to catch his breath

"I - _told –_ you," Hermione gasped, "I – told – you!"

"We've got to get out of here – back to Gryffindor tower." Ron said quickly

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry got up looking glum.

"Let's go"

But of course life is never that easy, they barley stared walking when Peeves shoot out from the room in front of them. He caught sight of them and squealed.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out." Hermione said Naruto was silently hoping no one would say anything bad to Peeves.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut tut tut. Naughty naughty you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but Naruto could tell in his eyes he was lying. "It's for your own good."

"Get out of the way." Ron snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves

_IDIOT BOY!!!_ Naruto thought

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Running under Peeves they ran for their life to the end of the corridor where slammed into a door and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned as he pounded on the door "We're done for! This is the end!" They heard the footsteps of Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves.

"Oh move over," Hermione said shoving Ron out the way, and grabbing Harry's wand she whispered. "_Alohomora!"_

The lock click and the door swung open and the kids ran through the door and shut it. Naruto sat down with is back on the door and tried to breath. Naruto felt a sudden draft and a smell made Naruto want to vomit. He opened his eyes to see the most terrifying site he had ever seen.

A Humongous dog that filled up the entire room, and the dog had three human sized heads that could easily eat him whole. Naruto now realized where there were, they were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Neville must have noticed it too for he started squealing and crying, that made one of the dogs head begin to wake up

"_No shhh, be quite Neville!"_ Naruto whispered but Neville wasn't listening and he squealed louder and began tugging on Harry's robes. Now two heads were awake and staring around in a daze

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay – get _off_, Neville!" Now all three head were up and staring at the group "WHAT… oh no" Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned around to see the three headed dog staring back.

"Oh well its time to go" Naruto said franticly and the kids bust through the door and ran down the corridor.

They ran and ran until the kids stopped next to a picture of a fat lady, Naruto didn't stop though and he just kept running and didn't look back until he made it to the Slytherin entrance in the dungeons. Naruto walked through the door and slumped in the chair closest to the fireplace. Luckily no one was in the common room beside one of the seventh years who was passed out on the table next to a pile of books.

Naruto sat in the chair for about an hour replaying the day over and over in his head.

"Why would they have an animal that big inside a school for _kids_?" whispered Naruto "And how on earth did that man get inside this castle, I thought this was suppose to be one of the safest place in this world."

Naruto suddenly heard deadly quite laughter all around, it was taunting him, haunting him. It felt so close yet so far, Naruto spun around in his chair but found he was still alone with the sleeping seventh year. "Oh geez, these late night excursions are getting to me. I haven't had ramen for a couple days, I need my sleep too." Naruto grumbled getting up and headed to his room.

When Naruto entered his room and found everyone asleep. Naruto shuffled over to his bed and fell on it without even taking off his clothes.

"Did you have a good walk Naruto?" Draco said sleeply

"Ya I did." Naruto said staring up at the ceiling

"Good."

Naruto stayed in bed for hours just staring at the ceiling to scared to go to bed, thinking the man could pop out of nowhere and kill him. When Naruto finally got to sleep it was full a nightmares that made him wake up every fifteen minutes. Naruto was not have a good evening.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Halloween

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Chapter Nine: Halloween**

Naruto could tell that Draco was surprised to see Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table the next morning. He sort of sat there no eating his food gaping at Harry, Blaise kept on saying " I bet Draco trying to be a professional Venus Fly trap!" but that didn't break Draco out of his stupor.

Draco finally stopped staring at Harry when the post arrived. Chuckling Naruto looked up to see a long narrow package being carried by three owls.

"That's a broomstick!" Draco gasped and the long package landed right in front of Harry. At the same time a letter landed in front of Naruto and Thornwig landed next to his plate. "First years aren't allowed their own broomstick," Draco said, "Come! Crabbe, Goyle." Then Draco and his two stooges left, Naruto ignored Draco and petted Thornwig while reading his letter.

_Dear Naruto_

_This letter is to inform you that I have delivered your new broom to your bedroom for Quidditch. It's a new Comet 260 and a very good broom; please do well at the Quidditch training session this Saturday._

_From Severus Snape_

Naruto beamed and gave Thornwig a piece of his toast and shooed him off. A couple minutes later Draco, Goyle and Crabbe came back looking very irritable.

"What happened to you?" Pansy asked

"I confronted Potter about his broomstick and Flitwick showed up, and he congratulated Potter for him being on the Gryffindor team." Draco drawled

"So wait, Potter is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Theodore ask eyebrows raising

"Ya but Naruto here is on the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Blaise said and Theodore looked at Naruto in amazement.

"No way!" Theodore mumbled, Naruto's grin widened and he started scratching the back of his head.

"Ya its pretty awesome." Then the food on the had table stopped reappearing which indicated that breakfast was almost over. Naruto, Draco Theodore and Blaise left the Great Hall talking about Quidditch.

On the way out Naruto bumped into a second year Slytherin girl who turned around and glared at Naruto. The girl that Naruto bumped into was extremely pretty; She was about half a foot taller than him self and slightly tan. She had the most electric blue eyes he had ever seen and shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh I'm sorr-," but the girl interrupted him instantly

"Watch were your going pipsqueak!" the girl yelled and she turned and walked away. Naruto stood there confused not sure what just happened.

"Hey Naruto lets go!" Blaise called from the doors and Naruto hurried to catch up.

All day Naruto couldn't concentrate because he kept thinking about his new broom that was in his room. The day flew by quickly and Naruto and Draco rushed to there room and unwrapped his broom. The Comet 260 was the best broom he had ever seen. It had an Amber handle with a glossy finish; it was long enough fit Naruto on it and was bent in the middle so the rider could ride it with out leaning over too much. Naruto and Draco left the Broom on the bed and just looked at it.

"Wow this is so awesome." Naruto said grinning broadly.

"Ya it is, I have on of these brooms at home and it is a great broom." Draco muttered and continued to watch with Naruto.

**SATURDAY**

The Saturday Naruto had training on come up really quickly and the next thing he knew he was walking out towards the pitch with Flint by his side.

"Alright I'm going to teach you the basics of Quidditch," Flint said "First we have the Chasers is the position me and you play, the Chaser fly around carrying a ball called a Quaffle and they have to throw it into three hoops," Flint pointed at the three tall hoop at the Quidditch pitch. "To score ten points for their teams. There is the Keeper who is supposed to block the opposing team from scoring a goal with the Quaffle. Next comes the Beaters who are there to block away Bludgers**;** balls that zoom around trying to knock riders off their brooms. Finally there are the Seekers, they are the most important player in to game; they have to catch the Golden Snitch, which ends the game. Catching the Golden Snitch also gains a team an extra on hundred and fifty points which usually wins the game.

"So the Seeker ends the game?" Asked Naruto

"Ya and they are also the main reasons teams win and that causes a ton of pressure on the player, that could cause them not to perform well and lose the game. That is why I didn't allow you to be Seeker this year. But if you're as good as Snape says you are then you might be our seeker next year." Flint said and that made Naruto feel a little giddy inside.

Naruto and Flint were inside the Quidditch pitch and Naruto could see that five people were already waiting. When they got closer Flint began telling him their names.

"First we have Terence Higgs, he is our current Seeker. Next we've got Derrick and Bole, they are our Beaters. There is Montague and Aaralyn-" Naruto gasp, there standing on the pitch stood the girl who has been glaring at Naruto the entire week. This must be the girl he would be replacing if he did well enough to be on the team.

"This will be the chaser you will replace if you do well." Said Flint ignoring Naruto's gasp and Aaralyn's eyes flashing angrily. And finally we have Miles Bletchley our Keeper."

Naruto stood there stunned not sure what to do.

"So should I do something now?" Naruto asked

"Ya um…. Take your broom for a spin I want to see you're on a broom." Flint ordered and Naruto happily jumped on his broom and took off.

Naruto felt free again as he flew around high in the sky. Naruto soared towards the hoops and zigzagged in-between them then did a few loops in the air. Naruto soared back down to the ground when Flint called out to him.

"Hey, catch!" and a red ball came hurtling towards him. Naruto caught it and looked down to see everyone flying towards him on their brooms. "Alright I want to see you throw the Quaffle through those hoops."

Naruto looked from the ball to the hoops then at Flint. "That's easy!" but Naruto's confidence faltered when Flint began smiling maliciously.

"But you must get past the whole team and Miles to get to the hoops." Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. Flint turned and flew towards the hoops. "Alright lets get started!"

Practice for Naruto couldn't have gone better, Naruto made every shot attempted and easily out maneuvered most of the kids on the team. As practice continued Flint's smile grew broader and broader. When the session was over Naruto stood in front of a smiling Flint to hear his verdict.

"Well Naruto… welcome to the team." Flint said and Naruto looked up wide-eyed

"Whaa- are you serious?" Naruto asked and Flint nodded

"Yup after what I witnessed I bet you'll be very valuable to the team." Naruto didn't know what to say, he just stood there with his mouth wide open gawking at Flint. Flint turned and began walking towards the school. "I expect you to be on time to every practice on Saturday at six o'clock pm. Goodbye Naruto!"

Flint left and the other teammates started filing out of the stadium and congratulating Naruto as they left. Naruto began getting his broom back in its pack; he looked up and saw Aaralyn was still there staring at Naruto with fire in her eyes. She huffed and turned around walking back towards the castle.

Anger suddenly boiled up inside of Naruto, all of Aaralyn's unknown reason for hating him finally got to him. Dropping his broom walked towards Aaralyn's retreating figure.

"HEY WAIT!" Naruto yelled and Aaralyn turned with her hands on her hips looking haughty.

"What?" Aaralyn snapped

"What is your issue? Why are so angry with me, I've never done anything to you." Aaralyn scoffed at Naruto's and spoke so softly that Naruto had to strain to hear her.

"It's because you took my position in Quidditch." Aaralyn said but Naruto didn't answer but instead glared at her more intently. "There is one thing I noticed about Slytherins is that they are bigots and can be _very_ sexist."

By this time Aaralyn started raising her voice and walking towards Naruto.

"The last time there was a girl on the Slytherin team was about twenty years ago and I _actually _made on the team." Aaralyn had tears start to from in the corner of her eyes

"Then you come along, a first year and take my place as a chaser. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO BE ONE THE TEAM, AND YOU JUST COME BY AND TAKE MY PLACE! Its your fault I'm benched, this is all _your_ fault."

Naruto stood there looking at Aaralyn not saying anything. After a minute of silence Naruto began chuckling and turned around and walked back to his broom.

"What are you laughing about?" Aaralyn asked and Naruto spun around glaring.

"Your pathetic!" Naruto snapped "I know people like you, blaming others for making their life horrible…. Its your fault that your not a starter."

"What the he- " Aaralyn tried to say but Naruto cut her off.

"Its your fault because you did nothing to stop me from taking your position. I'm here on the team because I'm better than you. All my life people thought I was a dope or a dead last because I had no one to help me train. Instead of complaining I trained harder than anybody so I can get some respect." Naruto sighed and picked up his broom staring at Aaralyn

"If you want your position back you will have to work for it, earn it. You have to become better than me!" Naruto said and strode past Aaralyn without looking back.

Naruto walk quickly back to school thinking about what happened. He felt sort of empowered talking to Aaralyn like he did.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Chuckling to himself Naruto walked through the Slytherin entrance and to his room. He found the room was empty except for his cat and Blaise who was past out on his bed. Naruto put his broom next to his trunk and sat on his bed looking at his cat sleep.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked to his sleeping cat, then he noticed his map was sitting next to Spice-cat open and activated. Naruto reached out and picked up his map examining it. "Are you the one that keeps on taking my map out Spice?" Naruto asked his cat but he knew it was ridicules. Cats can't open up a trunk and activate the map without magic.

Naruto sighed and looked at the map, he saw Hermione in the library, and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were following Snape. He saw Aaralyn moving very fast around the Quidditch pitch. Naruto's eyes skimmed across the words The Forbidden Forest and an idea hit Naruto like lighting bolt.

"My dragon! I can go see my dragon with all this free time!" Naruto cried waking Blaise and Spice-cat.

"What are you goin on about Naruto?" Blaise asked rubbing his eyes

"Nothin for you to worry about Blaise go back to sleep." Naruto said without looking at Blaise. He was pocketing his wand and his kunai pouch trying to ignore Blaise

"Will do" Blaise muttered and he fell back on his bed snoring lightly.

Naruto picked up his map and bolted out the room with out closing the door and he ran all the way out of the school without running into anybody. He slowed down to a walk so he didn't attract any attention to where he was going. He walked up to the edge of the forest and looked around cautiously. Seeing that no one was there he plunged into darkness and traveled back to where the little cave was.

Naruto was about half way there when he heard the crunching of leaves ahead of him. Naruto quickly leap to the treetops and crouched on a tree branch that gave him cover. He heard more leaves crunch and a familiar voice spoke out.

"Ai this be the second Unicorn attacked this year alone." Hagrid said walking next to his boarhound Fang. "If I don't stop this attacks there will be no Unicorns left by the end of the year." Hagrid walked off solemnly back towards the castle.

When Naruto couldn't hear Hagrid footfalls he leaped off through the trees. In no time he made it to the clearing where the egg was, but what he saw made his blood run cold. The egg was in a million fragments scattered across the clearing and there was blood everywhere. Naruto walked closer to the pile of smoldering ash where the wood was when he heard the shrubbery rustle next to him.

Naruto look to see a two feet long dragon walk out of the forest with a mouse clutched in its jaws. The dragon looked remotely like the larger dragons he meet a couple months ago but its horns were barely visible and it was red and black. _Maybe the colors become more visible as it grow and ages,_ Naruto thought and the dragon caught sight of Naruto dropped, the mouse and growled menacingly. Pillars of smoke raised from the dragon's nostrils and Naruto put his hands up hoping the animal wouldn't attack him.

"Hey buddy, its ok I'm not here to hurt you." Naruto said reassuringly, at the sound of Naruto's voice the Dragon instantly brightened up. It's tongue rolled out and it padded around the clearing sniffing the air. Naruto realized that the Dragon's action were the same as a dog that was domesticated. It didn't seem wary of its surroundings or if anything was going to attack it, maybe the dragon believed it could defend itself against any enemy.

The dragon walked up to Naruto and licked his hand affectionately. Naruto crouched and rubbed the side of the dragon and was surprised to find it was soft like snake scales.

"I hope your scales harden up soon or you won't be able to protect your self from many predators." Naruto said as he slowly rubbed the Dragon. "I should name you… but I can't think of anything" Naruto scratched his head and watched the dragon play with a rabbit that just hoped into the clearing.

Naruto spent the next couple of hours playing with his un-named dragon and traveling through the jungle. Naruto made it back to his bed at about 10 o clock and was wiped out so he went straight to bed.

**HALLOWEEN**

For the next month between Quidditch practice, homework and hanging out with his dragon time flew by for Naruto. He didn't even realize that his birthday had past by already.

Naruto never really cared about his birthday, in fact his birthday was usually the worst day of his life, so it was only natural for him to block it out of his mind. But before Naruto knew it, it was Halloween and the halls were filled with orange and black decorations.

The entire day was exciting as Naruto, George and Fred pulled a prank that made students and teachers turn into bats in they eat any pieces of candy laying around. No could pin the prank on them but Filch was convinced it was them and followed them for most of the day.

As Naruto and the rest of the Slytherins walked down to the Great Hall Naruto realized he didn't see Hermione all day. Which was strange cause usually she wants to walk around and talk with Naruto. All thoughts of Hermione disappeared, as he smelled pumpkin pie flowing from the doors of the Great Hall.

Upon entering Naruto looked up to see bats flying all around, and Naruto sat down to see a feast appear on his plate like it had his first day there. Across from him sat Blaise and Theodore but they were pushed out of the way by two large hands and down sat Big Mammoth Joe looking eager.

"Ah I see, are ready for a rematch One Browed Joe?" Naruto sneered trying to aggravate Joe but it didn't work. Joe just grunted and lean forward staring Naruto in the face.

"I've been trainin all these months to have me a rematch and I'm not goin to lose this time." Joe grunted out and Naruto leaned back in his seat grinning

"Ai, so let the games begin" Naruto said and he slammed his fist on the table and two Giant bowls of ramen appear in front of him and Big Mammoth Joe. The same forth year that hosted the last eating contest appeared again with his wand in his hand amplifying his voice.

"This eating contest is set for First Up-chuck!!! The first person to puke their guts out lose and the winner has bragging rights until the next match!! Are our contestants ready." Both boys nodded "Ok then three, two, one, FEAST!!!" the kid yelled just as Professor Quirrell burst through the Great Hall gates and ran up to the teacher's table breathing heavily.

"Troll! In the dungeons, thought you should know." Professor Quirrell huff right before he fainted.

The Hall was in uproar, it seemed that the kids were going to rush the door but stopped when many firecrackers shot out from Dumbledore's wand.

"Prefects!!" Dumbledore rumbled "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Instantly a Seventh year Slytherin stood up and ushered every one to the door

"Hurry everyone this way! Stay together as a group, if you hurry the Troll can't catch you!" He said and Naruto rushed by him eager to not have another encounter with a troll. Naruto was about to leave the Great Hall went he over heard Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking next to him.

"I just remembered, Hermione!" Harry whispered

"What about her?" Ron whispered back

"Well, she doesn't know about the Troll!" there was a short pause and Ron said

"Oh all right, but Percy better not see us." And Harry and Ron rushed out of the hall and in the opposite direction of were the other students were going. Naruto followed close by and when Harry and Ron stopped next to a statue Naruto stopped next to them

"What are you doing here?" Ron snapped

"I'm coming to help Hermione!" Naruto whispered

"If you get us caught-" Ron was saying but was cut off by Harry who was looking down the hall

"Look at that!" Harry said looking at a Troll that looked like the ones Naruto fought in the forest. The Troll paused in front of a door way thought for a second then slumped into the room.

"Look, the key is still in the lock we could lock it in!" Harry said and the three of them ran to the door closed it and locked it. They began running away proud of what they had just done when they heard a scream.

They yelled "Hermione!" at the same time and they ran back to the door unlocked it and ran inside to see the troll cornering Hermione next to the sinks. Ron picked up a piece of rumble and threw it at the troll's head

"OI pea-brain!" Ron yelled as he threw another rock. The troll didn't feel the rock hitting it but it heard Ron yelling and turned towards the voice. Now Naruto ran to one side of the room and began yelling at the troll also.

The troll was getting confused and began to swing his bat around knocking over stalls and sinks. Harry had run over next to Hermione and tried to move here to the door but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Hermione we need to get out of here!" Harry cried out and the Troll took a wild swing at Harry's direction. Naruto picked up a rock and also threw it at the Troll.

"Hurry up Harry we have to go NOW!" Naruto yelled and the Troll seemed to go mad from all the noise and gave a loud roar. Harry suddenly jumped onto the trolls back and accidentally shoved his wand. The troll roared again and it tries to reach back and get Harry of it's back.

Ron pulled out his wand pointed it at the Troll and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The troll's club flew right out of its hand and flew high in the air. It hovered right over its head for a second and landed right on it's head. Naruto also pulled out his wand and aimed for the troll.

"_Agito_" Naruto yelled and the troll was lifted off it feet and flew towards the wall behind it. It hit the marble wall with a sickening crunch and fell face first onto the ground making the whole room shake. Naruto took a deep breath and looked around to see

Hermione was the first on to regain their cool and ask, "Is it dead?" Harry was about to answer when the chamber doors slammed open and footsteps were heard through out the room. The kids turned to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape walk in followed by Professor Quirrell who stared at the troll and fainted on the spot. Professor McGonagall was looking angrier than she even had before, her lips were in a small line and her face was as pales as Snape's.

"What on earth were you thinking of? Your lucky you weren't killed, why aren't you in your dormitories?" Professor McGonagall snapped. Snape's eyes shifted from the troll to Harry's face as Hermione spoke up from the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione stood up and wiped dirt from her robes.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, cause I read all about them." Naruto's mouth fell open and Ron dropped his wand to the ground.

'Hermione!' Naruto thought 'Telling a lie to a teacher? What has happened to this world, its like Snape confessing a secret love for cute bunnies.'

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron hit the troll with its own club and Naruto knocked it out with a spell. They didn't have time to come fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Naruto fixed his face and acted like he knew what she was talking about.

"Well – in that case…" said Professor McGonagall as she eyed the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head and Naruto felt speechless. Never in his mind could Naruto imagine Hermione lying to a teacher just to save someone else's necks.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger. If your not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower, students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left and Snape finally turned to Naruto and said,

"Come Mr. Uzumaki, I must get you back to the Slytherin Common rooms." And Snape turned and walked out of the room with Naruto following behind.

Snape and Naruto walked for about ten minutes and Naruto noticed that Snape was limping slightly. Naruto was going to ask Snape why he was limping but Snape asked him a question.

"Why did Hermione lie back there?" Snape's question caught Naruto by surprised and he decided it would be a bad thing to lie to the head of his house

"I don't really know, I guess she did want me and the other guys to get in trouble for saving her life" Naruto said shrugging, Snape grunted and wait a few second before asking another question.

"But everything she said is true right, you did knock out the troll with a spell?" Snape asked and Naruto simply nodded "Well I award you ten points for knocking out the troll and saving a fellow student." Snape said and Naruto stared wipe eyed at him, well it seems Snape isn't such a bad guy.

The rest of the walk was followed by silence till they reached the Slytherin entrance. Upon entry Naruto was surrounded by his friends and was bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been I was worried sick!" Pansy said

"What happened to you did you see the troll?" Theodore yelled over the commotion

"Did I see the troll? Theo I fought the troll!" The girls gave shrieks of alarm and the guys were cheering and patting him on the back.

"No way!" Draco mumbled

"Oh yes I did, I tell you the story but I want to sit down first." Naruto said and the kids parted to give him a path to reach the couch were he sat down. Everyone else grabbed a chair a scooted close to Naruto eager to hear his story. Suddenly Big Mammoth Joe sat down next to Naruto and place on of the giant bowls of ramen in front of Naruto.

"What do you want to continue our eating contest?" asked Naruto eyeing Joe suspiciously. Joe just shook his head and grunted and began slowly eating the bowl of ramen that was in his lap.

Naruto grinned and picked up his bowl of ramen and began retelling his tale of the troll with a little bit more action…. For the listeners sake.

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Quidditch

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

**Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Ten:** Quidditch

As November approached the weather turned very cold, the mountains became grey and the forest became covered in frost. It was getting harder for Naruto to visit his dragon because the days were getting shorter. The amount of homework Naruto was getting was increasing so I didn't allow him enough time to go out to his dragon at nights.

But on a brighter note the Quidditch season had started. On Saturday Naruto would be playing in his first match against Harry and the Gryffindor's and he couldn't let them win. If Gryffindor won they would move up to second place for the house championship, next to Slytherin of course. Though Naruto believed his team was probably better than the Gryffindors so it didn't matter.

Plenty of the Slytherins had come to watch Naruto practice with the team and the house always patted Naruto on the back saying he would do brilliant. Even Snape saw a team practice and he said he believed he could bring the Quidditch Cup back to the Slytherins this year.

On the morning of the Quidditch match the Slytherins were more excited than Naruto has ever seen them before. They started painting there faces metallic silver and green and worked on banners at the breakfast table constantly muttering amongst themselves.

On Naruto's side of the table Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Theodore this girl named Rachael were talking about random stuff. First they were talking about Quidditch then it turn to Astronomy to animals and then birthdays.

"My birthdays are usually fabulous" Pansy said "I usually get what I want and mom always throws the _best_ parties" Pansy sighed and turned to Naruto who was quietly eating "When is your birthday Naruto?"

Pansy's question caught Naruto off guard and he almost choked on his scrambled eggs. Naruto's brain was working on overdrive deciding if he should lie to them or tell them the truth, eventually his brain decided on the truth

"My birthday… my birthday is on October 10th." Naruto said and Pansy and Rachael gasped

"Bu-ut that was so long ago why did you never tell us?" Pansy said shocked

"Well back home there was no one around to care about my birthday so I usually never cared about it. And plus a lot of bad stuff happens on my birthday." Naruto said staring down at his plate. His friends stayed silent not use to seeing this side of Naruto, the silence was broken with Draco patting Naruto on the back.

"Come on, cheer up you have a Quidditch game coming up you should be happy. You are the youngest Slytherin to play Quidditch in like… um a long time!" Draco said and Naruto chuckled and cracked a smile.

"Ya whiskers!" Pansy said. Pansy and most of her friends had adopted whiskers as Naruto's nickname cause they thought his whisker birthmark was "cute". "You should be happy, your about to smash Gryffindor into the ground!"

Naruto looked up smiling but his eyes widened as he noticed the Pansy and Rachael had silver and green eyeliner on and glitter all over their face, the strange thing was he didn't remember seeing them put it on.

"When did you-" Naruto said pointing at Pansy's glitter and she giggled

"I was putting it on when you were focused on having a staring contest with your bacon." Pansy said and all the kids around them chuckled and Naruto could feel his face heat up. Naruto was going to say something funny but he saw that the Slytherin team was getting up from the table so Naruto guessed it was time to get ready for the game.

"Alright I have to go get ready, but I better see all of you out in the stands to watch me kick some butt!" Naruto exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. The entire Slytherin table erupted in cheers and whistles and Naruto left the Great Hall starting to feel a little excited.

Once outside of the Great Hall Marcus turned to the rest of the team looking nervous.

"Alright I want you guys to go get your gear and broomsticks and meet me in the Slytherin changing room as fast as you can." Marcus said and the whole team hurried off to their common room.

Naruto rushed to his room as he grabbed his pack and his broom and on the way out he patted Spice-cat on the head and gave her a treat.

Naruto ran all the way to the main entrance and meet nobody. Not even Filch showed up to ask him what kind of trouble he was causing. Naruto looked at the Quidditch pitch from the Main entrance and saw the stands were completely filled. Naruto sighed trying to calm himself. Naruto always wanted people to give hi some respect him and recognize him for who he is and this is his moment. Naruto grinned broadly and was about to walk outside when there was a coughing sound next to him. Naruto looked and was surprised to see Hermione standing there looking nervous.

"Oh uh- hey Hermione." Naruto said slowly not sure what to do. Hermione shuffled nervously staring at her feet.

"H-hey Naruto," She stammered "I just wanted to say good luck, a-and try to stay on your broom. Most Quidditch accidents happen when-," Hermione was saying but Naruto cut her off.

"I know you mean well but that's not really helping right now." Naruto said and Hermione blushed and looked back down at her feet. Then Hermione did something unexpected, she leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. It was Naruto's time to blush as he watched Hermione run off towards the Quidditch stands waving back at him.

"Good luck Naruto!" Hermione called back. Naruto would have just stood there with a goofy grin on his face if he knew he didn't have a Quidditch game to play. Naruto ran to the Slytherin changing rooms tripping over him self, he walked in and saw everyone was already changed. Flint looked at him looking very annoyed.

"Your late Naruto, you've got about ten minutes to change hurry up!" Naruto rushed to his changing room and threw on his Quidditch uniform over his clothes. Butterflies were erupting in his stomach as he walked out of his changing room and into the group huddle. It was deathly silent and Flint was looking at each of their faces with a fiery passion of a thousand suns…. Or he was just really serious.

"Alright guys," Flint said quietly "We are about to face Gryffindor in our first Quidditch match of the year, A lot is riding on this match. We cannot lose, we're a better team. But they have that knew seeker Harry Potter so we have to watch out for him. We must get the lead early and maintain that lead, and Terence if you can get the snitch quickly that would be great. Alright team LETS GO KICK SOME ASS!!" Flint said and the team cheered and filed out of the changing rooms into the Quidditch pitch. Naruto was hit by a bombardment of noise, he looked up at the stands and saw the kids were on their feet cheering. As the team walked towards the center of the field Flint turned to Aaralyn.

"Alright Aaralyn you are the teams reserve chaser so you can sit in the stands until we sub you in." Flint said and Aaralyn nodded hoped on her broom and flew to the Slytherin stands.

The team made it to the center of the field and saw Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee was standing there surrounded by the Gryffindor team.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said once the Slytherin team made it, Naruto noticed that Madam Hooch was mainly talking to their captain Marcus. Naruto guessed his team never really played a nice clean game. Naruto looked towards the Gryffindor team and saw Fred and George Weasley grinning at him, they were holding beater bats. He looked at the Gryffindor chasers, from a glance Naruto could tell he could take them. They were all girls which would make them faster and they were taller than him, but almost everyone was so that didn't matter. Then he saw Harry Potter standing behind their team captain looking incredibly nervous. Naruto turned back to Madam Hooch and Flint and the Gryffindor captain were shaking hands.

"Mount your brooms please!"

Naruto jumped on his broom and floated a few inches off the ground. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle and fifteen brooms flew into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately but Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Naruto couldn't help but laugh, his friend Lee Jordan was commentating the match, and this was going to be fun.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only reserve – back to Johnson and – no its taken from Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain – Flint is flying like a eagle up there – pass to Adrian Pucey then back to Flint – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin's Naruto Uzumaki, The youngest Slytherin to ever play Quidditch and probably the only decent Slytherin –"

"Jordan, will you please focus on the match."

"Oh right professor, back to the match – Slytherin's Uzumaki has the Quaffle – he dodges Johnson – he dodges Spinnet and passes to Pucey who dodges a Bludger – oh is hit by the second Bludger and drops the Quaffle and is picked up by Bell – passes to Johnson oh she is really flying – Clear field ahead and off she goes – dodges a speeding Bludger – the Goal post are ahead – come on now Angelina – keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!!"

The Gryffindor cheers filled the air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. Angelina took a lap around the field and the cheers got louder, that irritated Naruto and he looked and Flint who nodded. Time to get serious, Madam Hooch gave Flint the Quaffle and she blew her whistle.

"Slytherin in possession Chaser Uzumaki has the ball – Naruto dodges Angelina OH WOW HE OUT STRIPS Alicia and Katie – barrel rolls through two speed Bludgers - Man that kid is good – open field ahead – Naruto drifts left, drifts right, THROWS – SLYTHERINS SCOORE!!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers and Naruto flew over them shaking his fist. Naruto saw a sign go up saying "Naruto is the best" and Naruto felt a surge of energy go through his veins. He flew back to the center as Madam Hooch gave the Gryffindors the Quaffle.

"Katie bell has the Quaffle – she passes to Angelina – NO stolen by Uzumaki who passes to Flint– He dodges to Bludgers and two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the snitch?"

Naruto turned towards Marcus who dropped the Quaffle, Naruto saw Harry dive downwards and speed towards the ground. Naruto looked ahead of Harry and saw the snitch. Harry was about a foot away from the snitch followed closely by Higgs. Harry was inches from the snitch his hands fully extended when-

WHAM! The Gryffindor stands roared in anger as Flint blocked Harry sending him spinning off. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and flew up to Flint talking angrily. Naruto could tell Jordan was having trouble taking sides.

"So – after the obvious and disgusting bit of cheating."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul – "

"_Jordan, I'm warning you - _"

"All right, all right Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Angelina took possession of the Quaffle and sped towards the Slytherin goal post. Naruto came up unnoticed behind her waiting for the perfect to take the Quaffle. Naruto noticed Angelina move her arm a little bit and Katie was flying close to her left. Naruto put on an extra burst of speed and caught the Quaffle before Katie caught the ball. Naruto tucked it close to his body and sped off, until he realized he was flying towards his own goal posts. Naruto looked back and saw his path to the Gryffindor goal posts were blocked by the whole team. Thinking quickly Naruto started making a large left turn as he skimmed the Slytherin goal post and flew towards the stands. Naruto felt a nudge on the back of his broomstick and looked back to see Angelina was hot on his tail and gaining on him. He put on an extra burst of speed and flew over the stands and dropped down to the outer edges of the wall where no one can see him.

"Naruto is taking the scenic route around the stands to the Gryffindor goal posts but the Gryffindor team is regrouping at their goal to meet – NO Angelina also goes over the stands to pursue Naruto, but I cant see what's happening!" Jordan said

Naruto looked behind him and sure enough Angelina was close behind him and gain speed. She came up next to him a suddenly slammed into him making him bounce of the wall hard. Before he could think Angelina hit him again, and again.

"OW I here someone slamming into the stands and it's probably Naruto hopefully he can hang in there till he makes it to the other side!"

Angelina was coming in for another attack and a plan formed in his mind. It was a dumb plan, it probably wouldn't work and just get him killed in the end. But Naruto took a shot. As Angelina came in Naruto reached out and grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her close, before Angelina could push away he kissed her full on the lips. Angelina hadn't expected anything like this and didn't turn her head when he reeled her in.

Naruto felt butterflies erupt in his stomach again and held the kiss for a few more seconds. Naruto felt electricity flowing through his lips and his mind slow went numb. Naruto let go before he might lose control over his broom from bliss and saw his plan worked. Angelina was spluttering and even with her dark skin Naruto could tell she was blushing fiercely. She slowed down a lot trying to regain control over her breathing and her broom. Naruto took advantage of this opportunity and put on a burst of speed as he flew over the Slytherin stands towards the Gryffindor goal post.

"AH here is Naruto flying over the stands alone, he must have tricked Angelina some how – so Naruto with the Quaffle – he dodges Spinnet – passes to Flint who passes back just as a Bludger hits him – Naruto dodges Katie bell and flies over another Bludger – he pumps his arms – NO WOOD DON'T DIVE THAT WAY HE'S – OH, SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

The Slytherins jumped to their feet and cheered louder than before drowning out the Gryffindors boos. Angelina finally showed up and she was glaring daggers at Naruto but he just smiled and winked at her before flying off.

"Alright it all tied up and Angelina has the Quaffle – she dodges Flint and flies over a Bludger – passes to Spinnet but NO – Pucey intercept OUCH – Pucey got hammer in the head with Bludger OH NO!"

Right after Pucey got hit in the head he fell off his broom and fell towards the ground. Before anyone could reach him he hit the ground with a sickening crunch. The Slytherin team landed on the field and Flint called a time out. When Naruto reached Pucey Madam Hooch was holding Pucey's head looking very worried.

"Uh this is no good he is out cold and most likely has a concussion. He can't play for the rest of the game I hope you have someone to fill his place." Madam Hooch said and Marcus Nodded.

"Ya we do we have a reserve chaser." Marcus said and he turned towards the Slytherin stands but was surprised when Aaralyn landed next to him looking at Pucey.

"Is he ok?" Aaralyn ask

"He will be but he can't play the rest of the game," Marcus said "We need you to fill in for him."

"I will do it!" Aaralyn said immediately, Naruto looked at her and was surprised to see that she didn't look nervous at all. But then he realized what this moment meant to Aaralyn. This was the moment she has been wait for, her moment in the spotlight. She has trained so hard for this and now it was time for her hard work to be rewarded. Thinking about this Naruto couldn't help but smile. Their team began mounting their brooms and Aaralyn looked at Naruto who just grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Aaralyn smiled back and hoped on her broom and took off into the air followed by Naruto.

"Well it looks like they needed to sub Pucey out," Jordan said over the microphone "The person filling for him is Aaralyn Rosanuly. She is the first women on the Slytherin team in a _long_ time and she is pretty cute too -"

"JORDAN! Will you stop checking out women and pay attention to the game?!"

"But Professor there is a nothing goin on – oh wait the game is back up and Gryffindor has possession – Chaser Bell has the Quaffle – she dodges a Bludger and Flint – passes to Angelina who passes to Spinnet – she belting along up there – dodges Aaralyn – SHOOTS – NO intercepted but Naruto and he zooms towards the Gryffindor goal posts – two Bludger fly towards his head and he pass to Flint – he passes to Aaralyn – she passes to Naruto –Flint –Naruto – Aaralyn, geez they're passing a lot but the Gryffindors cant seem to get the ball from them – Flint has the ball, he has an open field – HE shoots –uh he scores!"

The Slytherins roared with delight and Naruto did a little loop in the air. With Aaralyn on their team there was a knew passion to the team and everything was working for them. Whenever Gryffindor got the ball their Beaters Derrick and Bole would hit the Bludgers on target and knock the Quaffle out of their hands usually caught by Aaralyn. Slytherins went on to make three more unanswered points making the score 60-20. The Gryffindor team was getting agitated and their performance was lacking much to Naruto's and Flint's delight. Naruto had the Quaffle and was speeding along with Flint on his right and Aaralyn on his left. Naruto looked around surveying the field when he saw something that made him drop the Quaffle.

Harry was about fifty feet above him struggling to stay on his broom as it jerked this way and that. It looked like his broom had a mind of his own and was trying to buck him off like a bull. But brooms didn't suddenly get a mind of their own and try to hurt their riders. Naruto flew up to him o try and get him off his broom but the broom rose higher and tried to shake Harry off harder than before. Fred and George flew up next to him and circled Harry.

"How are we going to get him down!" Fred asked

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, catch him when he falls?" George shook his head

"No we could miss and he would plummet to the ground do his doomish death."

"Why are you guys just sitting here? We have to go up there and help him!" Angelina had flown next to them and she was looking frantic

"We can't, his broom is jinxed or something we can't get near it without it going haywire and shake harder." Fred said not taking his eyes off of Harry. Madam Hooch had flown next to them staring at Harry.

"Well what are you lot doing? Aren't you going to help him down?" Madam Hooch said and the four kids talked all at once trying to tell her why that was a bad idea. But she wasn't listening and started flying towards Harry.

"If you aren't goin to get him down I wi – OH NO!"

Harry's broom bucked him harder than before and he slipped off and was dangling in the air grasping his broom in two hands. The kids in the stands were on their feet now staring at Harry, some of them screaming. The broom was shaking violently and Harry's grip was slipping, he was going to fall! But then nothing, the broom completely stopped moving and just hung in midair waiting for Harry to get back on.

"Is it safe?" Angelina asked and Harry struggled back on his broom. He gave it a little nudge forward but nothing

"I think everything is alright!" Fred said grinning from ear to ear "Come on lets continue this game." Fred and George flew off with Madam Hooch behind them blowing her whistle. Naruto speed off towards the center of the field and heard Jordan speak up.

"Well after that terrifying moment it seems Harry has got control over his broom and Madam Hooch is continuing play – Naruto has the Quaffle and he zooms past Angelina and the two Weasleys – flies under Katie – wow that Bludger barley missed his head – Naruto has a clear field ahead – he's going to throw – NO it was a pass to Aaralyn – she throws and she scores!"

The crowd erupted again and it took awhile for it to calm down this time. After awhile Naruto realized why the noise didn't die down. The Slytherin stands were stamping their feet and chanting "LETS GO NARUTO LETS GO!" over and over again. Naruto felt slightly numb at the attention he was given, all his life he has fought for some respect and this was one of those moment he was fighting for. Naruto gained a determination that he was not going to fail his classmates.

It turned out Flint ad scored five times when no one was looking making the score 120-20. Angelina got possession of the Quaffle and streaked down the field dodging Bludgers and Flint she passed to Spinnet but Naruto intercepted the Quaffle and sped off towards the Gryffindor Goal posts. He was home free, he just had to get past wood. He drifted to the right and kept his eyes on the Right Hoop. Wood seemed to be watching his gaze for he drifted to his left. Naruto cocked back his arm and threw the Quaffle and Wood dive right but that's not were Naruto was aiming. The Quaffle shot the the left hoop and Wood completely missed it.

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN – OUCH that must have hurt, Flint just took a Beaters bat to the face."

Naruto turned around to see Fred and George trying to wrestle Flint off his broom as Madam Hooch tried to split them up. Naruto flew next to Aaralyn who was shaking your head.

"What the hell did Marcus do to the Weasley twins?" Naruto ask

Aaralyn rolled her eyes and spoke softly so no one could hear her. "He was bad mouthing Angelina and the twin's so Fred hit a Bludger at him and George hit Flint in the face with his bat. To tell you the truth it's pretty funny watching Flint get beat up." Aaralyn giggled as Madam Hooch finally pulled Fred and George off of Flint

"I'm ashamed of you two, could have killed him. I will give Flint two penalty shots for – "

"But Professor!" The twins said in unison

"That's enough! I don't want to hear it, Flint will take his penalty shots and that's _final._" Madam Hooch hissed and the twins backed off grudgingly

"Alright after the twins fouled Flint – I'm sure he deserved it – just kidding Professor! Anyways Flint has the ball and he goes for his first penalty shot, he throws the ball – OH COME ON! Slytherin scores again."

The Slytherins cheered and clapped drowning out the Gryffindor's moans

"Flint has the ball again hopefully wood will block this one – he drifts left – he drifts right –OH MAN HE SCORES AGAIN!!"

The Slytherins were booming this time and it sounded like the stands would fall down from all the pounding they were doing. Naruto looked at the score and it said 140 – 20 and Naruto grinned. A few more goals and this game will be out of reach for Gryffindor.

Madam Hooch flew up to Flint and gave him the Quaffle but he immediately passed to Naruto who took off towards the goal posts. Immediately Angelina came up to his right and Alicia appeared on his left. Naruto thought he would duck underneath one of the get by them that easily but he looked down and saw Katie a few feet below him. He was surrounded, Naruto looked forward to see Fred and George ahead and they hit Bludgers straight for him. One was aimed for his head and the other a few feet above it so Naruto wouldn't try to fly over the first Bludger. Gathering all the courage he had he focused Chakra to his leg and hoped on his broom like a surfboard. He waited for the perfect moment, then he jumped up and up and up. And before he knew it he was jumping clear over the two Bludgers and Jordan was screaming his head off.

"HOLY MERLIN"S BEARD DID YOU SEE THAT, NARUTO JUST JUMP OVER _TWO_ BLUDGERS – THAT WAS EASILY A FIVE FOOT JUMP RIGHT THERE!!"

Naruto was suspended midair for a moment flailing his arms like an idiot. Then he landed hard on his broom and duck under the two Weasleys just in time. He flew underneath Angelina and appeared on her other side startling her. Naruto slammed her into Alicia and they went spinning off in a tangle of limbs. Katie flew up next to him but he put on a burst of speed and left her behind. Now it was just Naruto versus Wood and he knew he could out smart wood. He was about fifty feet away now and Naruto picked his target. Twenty feet away and he lifted his arms ready to throw. Ten feet he cocked his arm back but was suddenly halted when Madam Hooch blew her whistle three time signaling the game was over.

"OH YES HARRY"S CAUGHT THE SNITCH, ITS ALL OVER!!" Jordan yelled and Naruto looked at the score and saw it read 140 – 170 _Gryffindor wins. _Naruto's confusion rose as he looked around total chaos on the field.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked loudly and Aaralyn flew up next to him looking crestfallen

"Harry just happen, he caught the snitch in his mouth." She said sadly as she pointed to the ground were Naruto was in a giant group hug with his teammates.

Naruto could hear Flint yelling loudly at Madam Hooch "He didn't catch it he nearly swallowed it!" But it didn't matter. The game was over and the Gryffindors had won.

Naruto landed hard on the field and stomped off towards the locker rooms not saying anything. The rest of the team piled in shortly after and no one said a word as they changed.

Naruto was the last one in the changing room as he slipped on his cloak, picked up his broom ad slung his bag full of gear over his shoulders. Naruto walked outside the changing room only to run into Aaralyn.

"S-sorry Aaralyn I didn't see you there…. What are you still do here?" Naruto asked and Aaralyn sighed and smiled at him

"I just want to thank you about the advice you gave me awhile back. If you hadn't of said that I doubt I would have pushed to become a better Quidditch player and I would have done horrible today." Aaralyn said and Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ya I guess but I was sorta rude to you and all – "

"Oh psh that doesn't matter I was being a prat anyways. You had to be rude to get me to understand, that's just the way I am" Naruto shrugged and looked at the Quidditch pitch sadly "Oh cheer up, just cause we lost the worlds not going to end. Besides we have some more games coming up!"

Naruto turned to Aaralyn still looking sad "ya but -"

"But nothing!" Aaralyn snapped "I had fun and I know you had fun and that's all that matters, besides you were amazing out there."

Then Aaralyn did something he never expected her to do _ever_! She lean in cupped his cheek in her hands and kissed him. It wasn't like his rough kiss with Angelina while they were flying. This kiss was soft and tender and made fireworks go off in his head. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the kiss. But way to soon Aaralyn pulled back her eyes looking slightly dazed. Naruto could feel his face heat up and Aaralyn looked at him and giggled.

"Hehe your cute when your nervous." That only made Naruto's blush darken and Aaralyn started laughing. She leaned over again and kissed him on the cheek and jogged off to school "see you at practice whiskers!" Aaralyn called back and she disappeared over a hill.

Naruto took a second to regain his composure and he picked up his broom and walked back to school. He meet no one else on the grounds so he guessed they were back at their common rooms discussing the match. Naruto walked into the main entrance and turned towards the dungeons when he heard some speak behind him.

"You're a pretty good flyer."

Naruto spun around to see Angelina standing next to the door to the Great Hall staring at him. She sauntered over to him her eyes never leaving him.

"T-thank you A-Angelina you did pretty well yourself."

Angelina gave him a small smile and her eyes drifted to his whisker birthmarks before looking back at his eyes.

"You did some amazing stuff up there," Naruto grinned "and some sneaky stuff." Naruto's smile faded and he eyed Angelina with suspicion.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did during the match." Angelina said and she was walking in circles around Naruto like a hungry lion and it was starting to make him a little nervous. "I will get my retribution." She said stopping in front of Naruto who was starting to sweat.

"W-what are y-you goin to d-do to me." Angelina thought for a minute then smiled at him.

"This." Angelina suddenly grabbed the back of Naruto's head, tilted it up and captured his lips in hers. She pressed her body against his and pushed against the wall deepening the kiss. Naruto's mind went blank and it felt like a small fire was light in his stomach. This was different from his other kisses, which were soft and quick. This one was rough and Angelina would release his lip then kiss then hungrily again and again. Naruto's heart rate picked up then suddenly he felt something warm and wet enter his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes as he realized it was her tongue that was in his mouth, it was feeling along his mouth and played with his tongue which started playing back. Naruto felt his knees go weak; he dropped his stuff on the floor and wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist tightly for support. He felt her breast push up against his chest and the fire in his stomach grew. Naruto had many dirty thoughts pop up in his mind but he suppressed most of them. As Angelina's tongue wrestled with his Naruto pulled back a little bit and started sucking on her tongue making Angelina moan lightly. But all too soon it was over; Angelina pulled her tongue out of his mouth and back up out of his reach smirking at him.

"_And_ you're a pretty good kisser." Angelina said then added "for a first year." That irked Naruto and he pointed a finger at her

"Hey! Just cause I'm a first year doesn't mean I'm not good at stuff, like I just whooped your butt at Quidditch. The only reason you won was cause Harry accidently caught the snitch!" Naruto said and it was his turn to smirk as Angelina's cheeks darkened a bit as she remembered the game.

"Psh you didn't whoop my butt and that kiss was cheating!" Angelina hissed and Naruto just crossed his arms

"Oh _please_, that kiss wasn't cheating it was a tactical strategy to slow you and it worked"

"It didn't work it just surprised me that's all."

"Uh huh sure" Naruto said as he bent over and pick up his broom and Quidditch bag. Angelina turned and walked back to the Great Hall. "Angelina!" Naruto called out and Angelina turned and gave him a questioning look. "Um that was amazing kiss." He blurted out and Angelina smiled

"Ya I know it was, I thought so too." She said and she turned and continued walk to the Great Hall, swaying her hips as she moved. She disappeared through the doors and Naruto stood there looking dumbly at the door. After awhile Naruto landed back on earth, turned and hurried off to the Slytherin common rooms. '_god I think I'm starting to crush on a third year Gryffindor…if only Iruka – sensei could see me now' _Naruto thought and he entered the Slytherin common room to a torrent of claps and cheers.

"That was some brilliant flying out there mate!"

"Were did you learn to fly like that?"

"We came beat everyone else no problem with you on the team!"

"That Quidditch Cup is so ours!"

Those were just some of the comments Naruto could hear from all the noise the kids were making. They didn't seem mad that they lose, on the contrary they seemed excited at Naruto's performance and believed he can take them to victory. Naruto shuffled through the crowded common room trying to get to his dorms and he saw Aaralyn surrounded by boys all talking at once. Naruto laughed and pushed through the last group of people and he ran up to his dormitory to drop off his stuff.

He walked in and saw Draco putting on his cloak over a grey shirt, guess he felt like changing out of whatever he wore to the Quidditch match. Naruto place his stuff next to his bed and saw Spice-cat resting on his pillows looking at him with his head tilted sideways. Naruto scratched the back of Spice-cat's head and she purred in delight.

"I'll feed you when I get back Spice." Naruto said and he walked out of the dorm closely followed by Draco.

"Blimey you were fantastic our there mate, it was like you were possessed by a dead crazy Quidditch star out there!" Draco said

"I have to be possessed to be good at Quidditch?" Naruto asked frowning and Draco shrugged

"No not really, but we would have won that match if _Potter_ didn't have to go and act like a tree frog. I mean really who catches a snitch in their mouth that's just weird."

"I don't know but it worked didn't it." Naruto said and they entered the common room to see everyone was piling out of the main entrance.

"Come on lets go get some dinner, I'm starving.' Said Draco as he ran into the crowd followed by Naruto.

Dinner was more of the same as the Slytherins continued to cheer him and even some Ravenclaws came to congratulate him. Half way through the dinner Naruto look up to find him self looking into the eyes of Angelina, they held the stare for a minute before Naruto looked away blushing. The rest of dinner was spent Naruto shooting glances at Angelina then blushing and looking away when she caught him.

That Night Naruto was completely wiped and he went to bed smiling ear to ear. Draco and Blaise tried to convince him to stay up with them and drink some butterbeer to celebrate, but Naruto was too tire and went to bed instead. He dreamed about Quidditch matches Angelina Johnson and a guy named Nicholas Flamel.

**T.B.C**

**AN/** YES finally my faithful readers I finally updated my story. I hoped to you like it, I was debating on how I should write this chapter for awhile and I finally came up with a chapter I like. I hoped you liked it and please REVIEW!! Your kind words make me fell so happy. Also I started another story called Naruto the Soul Sage. It's not a crossover but check it out anyways and tell me what you think. Well until next time readers. PEACE!!


	11. The Great Snowball War

**Disclaimer**: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

**Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Eleven: The Great Snowball War**

The euphoria of Naruto's amazing performance on the Quidditch match lasted for a couple weeks. People continually complemented him in the halls as he went to class. Even some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students said he was really good. Naruto remembered what Fred told him when they were working on a prank on some Ravenclaw girls.

"Just between you and me," Fred whispered conspiratorially "I think you're the best Chaser Hogwarts has seen in years. I know Angelina and Katie are some of the best Chasers at this school but you are at a whole other level."

Comments like these came very often from Slytherins when they were doing a rant about the Gryffindors winning the Quidditch match. It was obvious Snape was pleased by his performance, whenever Naruto was in the same room with him Snape would give him points for any little thing. During one class Snape had given Naruto 50 points total for how well he made his potion.

But even with all these complements Naruto was getting a strange depressed feeling. Naruto didn't know what was causing this and tried everything he could to cheer himself up. He found himself spending countless hours with Fred and George pulling pranks and reeking havoc. But no matter how many exploding dung bombs Naruto blew up in the faculty lounge, he still felt depressed.

It was currently the weekend and Naruto was drowning himself in his Jutsu scrolls. He was practicing in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest next to his dragon. Naruto was lying against a large tree breathing heavily; he looked over to his dragon, which was lying under some shade looking quite bored.

"Oh is my hard training is boring you now?" Naruto asked, the Dragon huffed and a pillar of smoke bellowed from its nostrils. Naruto sighed and grabbed his small bottle of water and drank. Suddenly a small rabbit hopped into the clearing. It stopped when it saw Naruto and his dragon, then its nose twitched and one ear shivered. It then hopped over to the Dragon and sniffed it curiously. His Dragon made no attempt to make the rabbit go away; in fact it looked like he was enjoying the attention.

Quite suddenly the Rabbit sat up right staring at the direction it just came from; it sat there for a second then dashed off into the forest. At the rabbit's sudden departure Naruto sat very still listening to the forest. At first he heard nothing and he was about to take another sip of water when he heard it. It was a crunching sound far off in the distance. A couple seconds later he heard it again, louder this time, what ever it was it was getting closer to him.

Naruto scrambled around gathering his scrolls and kunai and his wand. He heard the footsteps coming closer and Naruto decided to just put his scrolls in a pile instead of trying to roll them up. When the footsteps sounded to be a about twenty feet away Naruto picked up his kunai prepared for a fight. Then Naruto heard a very familiar voice come from the forest.

"Oi, slow down Fang we can't catch the attacker if I cant breath!" Came Hagrid's voice from the trees.

'_Hagrid?_' Naruto thought and a large black boarhound came bounding out of the forest followed by Hagrid. Fang first caught sight of the dragon and its body went ridged in fright.

"Why yer slow down Fan- Oh Merlin's BEARD!" Hagrid cried as he saw the dragon. His outcry startled the dragon and he got up from his resting place and bared its teeth. Hagrid just stood there stunned and Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling. Naruto ran up to Hagrid pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Oh Hagrid this isn't what it looks like, ok this is probably what it looks like. But I know for a fact my dragon hasn't attacked anything." Naruto said frantically but Hagrid stood still staring at the dragon. "Please Hagrid whatever you do please don't hurt my dragon."

"Hurt yer dragon? I would never do that!" Hagrid said

"Huh?" Naruto said confused

"I love dragons, see. I couldn't hurt them if I was forced to." Hagrid said and he walked up to the dragon and squatted down and looked at the dragon's claws. "Besides whatever is attacking the unicorns has smaller claws, and the Unicorns wouldn't have survived an attack by a dragon."

"You love dragons?" Naruto asked

"Oh yes," Hagrid said standing up straight "they are my favori' type of animal I've always wanted one. This guys a beaut'!" Hagrid began rubbing a spot right behind its head and the dragon gave a low grumble in pleasure.

"I never knew you liked dragons."

"Oh ya I loved dragons since I was a wee tot." Hagrid said beaming at the dragon. Naruto had a sudden idea, it was a long shot but it might work.

"So do you know a lot about dragons?"

"Ya I would say so."

"Then do you know what kind of dragon this is?" Naruto asked, Hagrid didn't answer at first. He stood there looking at the dragon intently.

"Well I believe you have a Polish Shadow-fang here. You can tell by his red and black scales and the pattern its spikes are growin' in. So some basic facts err Shadow-fangs are one of the rarest species of dragons on the planet and one of the first. Umm oh they also live a long time; the oldest dragon ever was about 150 years old."

Naruto gave a loud whistle in astonishment, the prospect of having a dragon that could out live you.

"They can grow up to a hundred feet in length and their wingspan is double that. Another thing is that these dragons are really smart, if well trained they can take you anywhere you want. They can also have masters because they can recognize faces while most dragons don't and will just kill you on sight. Blimey I never thought I would see one in real life though." Hagrid said and he rubbed a spot right underneath the jaw and the dragon gave off what seemed to be a purring sound.

"Huh I didn't know they were rare," Naruto said " I saw two dragons deeper in the forest and they had a nest full of eggs."

"And yer stole one from their nest?"

"What? No! I like saved their nest from some trolls and they kind of gave me his egg." Naruto said pointing at his dragon

"Wow do yer know how many eggs were in that nest?"

"Um about twenty." Naruto said slowly, he didn't see the importance in knowing how large the nest was.

"Huh I would'er never guessed." Hagrid said and he began inspecting the Dragon closer "He looks very healthy and he is big enough to ride too!"

"Wait ride?" Naruto exclaimed and even the dragon had a confused look on his face and he looked from Hagrid to Naruto. Hagrid picked him up and placed him on the Dragon's back "What do you mean ride?"

"Well yer know the dragon flies aroun' and yer stay on its back it's perfectly safe" Hagrid said matter of factly

Naruto gaped at Hagrid "Perfectly safe? What if I fall off, I could die!"

"Then don' fall off, and it's a good thing the dragon likes yer."

"Why what would happen if it didn't like me?"

"It would eat yer," Hagrid said and he slapped the dragon's rear end and with a loud roar it took off vertically into the sky. When they were about fifty feet in the air the dragon unfolded its wings and flapped them and they rose higher in the air. With each flap of its wing the two of them would rise another twenty feet.

Once they were about eight hundred feet in the air the dragon took a nosedive towards the lake. Naruto pressed himself against the dragon's back and wrapped his arms around its neck. '_We're going to die!' _Naruto thought but seconds later he felt the dragon level out. Naruto cautiously lifted his body off the dragon to look around. They were gliding almost five feet off the surface of the lake. Naruto had a magnificent view of Hogwarts castle to his left with the widows shining from the sun reflection. '_Oh my god we're alive!' _Naruto thought

"Alright buddy," Naruto said rubbing behind on of the dragon's spikes behind its head. "We are going' to start roaming around, so try and feel which way I'm leaning and turn that direction." Naruto hoped his instructions were clear but the dragon gave no hint that he heard him.

Naruto grabbed two large spikes protruding from either shoulder and leaned sharply to the right. Instantly the dragon banked to the right and started flying around Hogwarts. They were coming up the backside of the Castle and Naruto saw kids in the library run up to the windows pointing and staring at them. Naruto leaned forward and the dragon sped up a bit flying out of sight of the kids in the library.

They flew farther around the castle and were now over the large field in front of the main entrance. Naruto heard screams of delight and Naruto looked down to see kids streaming out of the main entrance to get a look at them.

"Looks like we got an audience," Naruto said patting the dragon's head "Lets give a show shall we? How about… a barrel roll?"

Naruto pressed himself against his dragon and leaned sharply to the left. The dragon began spinning quickly to the left; it was going so fast Naruto became dizzy and he leaned back stopping the dragon from any more barrel rolls.

"Alright lets try out a loop." Naruto said and he grabbed hold of the two large spikes and leaned back as far as he could go. The dragons began to soar up towards the sky higher and higher. They got so high that they were in the clouds and were vertical with the ground. The dragon completed the arch of the loop and angled towards the ground. The dragon tucked its wing into its body and Naruto pressed himself against the dragons back.

In seconds they were rocketing towards the ground, wind roaring past his ears. When they were half way towards the ground the dragon began to pull out of the dive. Suddenly tremendous pressure hit Naruto and he was force on his dragons back. Naruto looked down and to his surprise the ground was coming faster than before and he saw a ton of kids looking up at them. There were screams of alarm as the ground approached at an alarming rate.

'_Shit I don't think we can make it'_ Naruto thought as the pressure on his head was becoming too much. Right before he could pass out though the dragon unfurled its wings and it instantly leveled out soaring about five feet above the kid's head. The throng of kids exploded into cheers and Naruto threw his hands up in triumph.

In seconds they were over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and they circled around looking for their clearing. It wasn't long before they caught of Hagrid waving his arms trying to flag them down. Naruto angled the dragon for a steep dive and with a beat of the wings later they touched down on the ground as softly as a cat. Hagrid came running up to them grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Merlin's beard that was brilliant Naruto simply amazin'. I watched the two of yer fly up there all fancy like, then when yer went for that loop. I didn't the dragon could make it but it Naruto it!" Hagrid said

Naruto hopped off the back of the dragon and hugged it tightly "Great job Spike you were wonderful out there!"

"Spike eh?" Hagrid said an eyebrow rose.

"Ya I think it suits him, it's a nice and easy name. Plus that's all I could come up with." Naruto said and Hagrid shrugged

"Its good I guess I personally would er named him Norbert." Naruto would have said something but he heard rustling in the leaves behind him. Naruto quickly turned around but gasped at what he saw. At first it looked like men were walking out of the forest, but once they passed some bushes Naruto saw that their bottom half was a horses body.

Hagrid scooted closer to Naruto and leaned down to his ear. "These are centaurs, they live in the forest. Whatever yer do don't make them mad, show as much respect as you would show ter Dumbledore." Hagrid whispered and Naruto nodded

After about two minutes about thirty Centaurs were in the clearing completely surrounding them. One old looking Centaur in front of Naruto step out of the pack and cleared his throat.

"Who are you _human_?" the Centaur said and Naruto was taken aback but the coldness in his words.

"M-my name is N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." At the sound of his name the Centaurs started whispering among themselves and looking at Naruto with an odd expression.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh? So the stars were right eh?" The elder Centaur said barely above a whisper. "Well Naruto you may enter our forest anytime but be warned, there are dangerous thing in this forest the likes that you have never seen. So stay safe a make sure your dragon doesn't attack any of us." And with that the old Centaur turned around and galloped back into the forest with the others following in his wake.

After they were all gone Naruto turned to Hagrid in confusion. "Was I just given _permission_ to enter the forest?"

Hagrid nodded. "Ai, Centaurs are ever territorial creatures and don't take lightly to wizards invadin' their home.

"Oi," Naruto said tiredly rubbing his head. "And what did they mean by "_The stars were right"?"_

"Well the Centaurs have this way of predicting the future but watching the alignment of the star or somethin' like that."

"Oh so they saw me coming?"

"Guess so."

"But why am I so important that they predicted my appearance?" Naruto asked he didn't really except Hagrid to know the answer to the question it was more of him thinking out loud.

"I don' know but I got to get goin," Hagrid said and he picked up his crossbow and whistled for Fang. "Well I'll be seeing you around Naruto, come on Fang" And Hagrid lumbered off into the forest with Fang on his tail.

Naruto sighed and pick up a near by scroll and read the title.

_Wind Jutsu: Fundamentals and level 1 wind Jutsus_

"Well I better get back to training." Naruto said and he looked over to Spike and saw he playing with three small rabbits. " You are a strange dragon you know that?"

**That Evening**

If Naruto's popularity from his Quidditch match was diminishing then his stunt with his dragon refueled it. The instant Naruto stepped into the castle he was meet by cheers from the other kids. He got them wherever he went, all of them saying that "He was the man" or "Man you are so cool". At this point the kids began to irritate Naruto.

'_I didn't do anything special to deserve this kind of attention!' _Naruto constantly thought as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

Some how rumors began running through Hogwarts on how Naruto got to ride a dragon. One said that he wrestled the dragon into submission and it to fly him around. One was a suspicion that Naruto can read mind and hypnotized the dragon into flying. The strangest rumor was that Naruto was a dragon in a past life and the one he was riding was his lover '_Fuckin freaks' _was Naruto's response to that.

Luckily Naruto got a break from the ruckus during dinnertime. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and some of her friends made a little protective circle around Naruto and scaring off anyone who tried to get to Naruto.

"Geez Naruto you got to stop catching the spotlight like this, we can't protect you all the time." Blaise said as he scared off a 3rd year Hufflepuff girl.

"I didn't mean to be the center of attention it just happened like that." Naruto said shrugging. He looked up at the staff table and caught Hagrid's eye. Hagrid gave him and wave and he continued eating his food. Naruto ate his food quickly and left the Great Hall followed by Blaise. Right outside the doors Naruto turned and ran right into Dumbledore.

"Oh dear Naruto please watch where you going next time you almost bowled me over." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling merrily

"Sorry professor I was in a bit of a rush." Said Naruto

"Oh my dear boy, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked

"Ya I ok Professor."

"Oh that's good, oh Naruto I heard about your little adventure with your dragon this morning." Naruto looked up at Dumbledore to see him giving a warm smile. "It's fine with me if you keep this dragon but be warned, if some one outside of this school found out you were harboring a dragon, they might throw you in Azkaban or kill your dragon."

Naruto shivered as he listened to Dumbledore but the smile never seem to leave his face. "But you made such a good first impression on people I doubt they would try to hurt you in any way. Now I hope you had a good dinner I'm off to see Madam Pomfrey, a student got a nasty case of the dragon-pocks" and with that Dumbledore swished off into the Great hall leaving Naruto quite puzzled.

Naruto's night after that was basically uneventful. Naruto and his friends just sat at their usual spot on the couches talking about nothing important. The only one missing was Pansy and she was off talking to her group of friend who would occasionally giggle and look over at Naruto. Whatever Pansy was planning it was starting to make Naruto nervous.

At around ten o'clock Naruto became completely bored with conversation and decided to walk around the Castle instead. He didn't go get the Marauder's map but it didn't matter anyways, he didn't meet a soul through the halls. He walked up many stairs passed a few corridors and some how ended up in the Astronomy tower.

The view from the tower was amazing; the moonlight outlined the trees of the Forbidden Forest and glittered against the surface of the lake. The only non-moon made light came from Hagrid's cabin were a small pillar of smoke rose from the chimney. Naruto sat down and stared out into the darkness not really thinking about anything. Naruto sat in silence for about five minutes when a soft voice came from the darkness.

"What are you doing' out here?"

Naruto slowly turned around to see Angelina walking out of the shadows.

"Wanted some place quiet to think… you?"

"I was out with Fred and George and I didn't want to go to the common room. I usually go up here to think sometimes, it has a nice view." Naruto nodded in agreement as Angelina sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a little bit before Angelina asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Naruto shrugged "Thinking about my home."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss it a lot." Naruto said with a small smile

"What do you think about Hogwarts?"

"This place is amazing! Its so much different from home, everyone is cheerful and nice. But I've been very depressed lately."

"Depressed?"

"Ya! I don't know why, it started about a couple days after the Quidditch match."

"Oh so my kisses weren't good enough for you eh?" Angelina said and Naruto spluttered and blushed deeply.

"N-no that's not it, the k-kiss was awesome! I'm not sure why but I don't really like all this attention, I almost never got attention back home."

"Sooo you want everyone to just not talk to you?"

"No that's not it, its just I feel I don't deserve their praise. Sure the Quidditch game went great but I expected people to stop complementing me like a couple days after. But this whole Dragon thing its not like I helped anyone by flying around like a crazy maniac, I was just having' some fun so _why_ do people act like I saved a baby or something?"

Angelina was quiet for minute before speaking

"You have to understand that this school can get very boring at times. So any action, any at all is appreciated by the students, so with your Quidditch game and this little dragon incident you became sort of a boredom hero."

"But I never got this kind of attention at home." Naruto said sadly

"Is that bad?"

"Ya, I've spent most of my life trying to gain the respect of the people of my village but no matter what I do people just continue to hate me."

When Angelina answered it was in a gentle and soothing voice. "In three short months you practically wowed the entire student body, which is a lot harder to do when you're a Slytherin. I'm pretty sure if you give it time you can gain the respect of the people where you live."

Naruto gave a small smile. "You believe so?"

"Most definitely." Angelina said and the wind began blowing. Naruto shivered and hugged himself trying to get warm.

"Geez it got cold fast."

"Ya it's suppose to snow tomorrow."

"Wow really? I've only seen snow once in my life!" Naruto exclaimed looking around wildly. As if on cue a few snowflakes floated from the sky.

"And one way to get out of your little emotional slump is to have fun, do something you've always wanted to do, that usually helps. Now I'm going to bed before I get snowed on, I suggest you do too you never know when Filch might decide to come up here." Angelina stood up and walked towards the stairs, Naruto followed suit. At the foot of the stairs Naruto turned and looked back outside. Millions of tiny snowflakes were pelting along outside.

'_Something I always wanted to do eh?' _Naruto thought as he walked down the stairs back to the Slytherin common rooms.

**Next Day**

Naruto was walking with Blaise and Theodore to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning; Naruto looked out the window and did a double take. No longer was there a view of a green field and the luscious dark green forest. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow; Naruto couldn't even make out Hagrid's hut from everything else.

Naruto saw Professor McGonagall also looking outside a little bit farther down the hall. Naruto went up to her and asked "Hey Professor, do you know how much snow is out there?"

"There is suppose to be around five feet of snow on the ground, I'm surprised Hagrid could even get out of his hut this morning." As McGonagall spoke Naruto's mouth dropped. '_Five feet of snow? That's almost as tall as me!' _Naruto thought and then an insanely awesome idea popped into his head.

Naruto looked around and saw Draco walking down the hall alone towards the Great Hall.

"Draco!" Naruto called out and he ran up to him and gripped his shoulders. "I need you to do me a favor!"

"What would that favor be?" Draco drawled an eyebrow rose.

"I need you to ask as many people as you can to meet me out after breakfast!"

"Outside with the snow? May I ask why people would want to stand in snow?"

"Because they are in for the most awesome snowball fight _ever_!" Naruto exclaimed and he looked over Draco's shoulder to see Fred and George coming down the hall. "Alright tell as many people as you can an I'll meet you outside." Naruto said and he ran past Draco and skidded to a halt in front of the twins.

"Guys I need your help, I need you to ask anyone you know to head out into the field after breakfast for the most awesome snow ball fight they will ever have!"

As Naruto talked two large grins spread across Fred and George's face.

"Snow ball fight eh?" said Fred

"We're in!" said George

"But when you mean anyone we know do you mean-,"

"Yes even people outside of Gryffindor." Said Naruto

"And what makes you think we are friends with people outside of Gryffindor?" said Fred

"Because you two are awesome!"

"Good answer!" The twins said in unison "Alright we are off to find recruits!" And the twins walk into the Great Hall followed closely by Naruto.

Naruto curved off and walked towards the Slytherin table and noticed Draco walking up and down the isle speaking in kid's ears. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he sat down and inhaled all the food that was around him. Not even five minutes into his breakfast Naruto noticed a large number of kids in Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff standing up, putting on snow gear and heading out of the Great Hall. Naruto stayed in his seat until he was sure Draco, Fred and George had left. Naruto put on his Dragon Leather gloves as he walked outside for the first time today.

It was beautiful outside; it was bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky. The ground was covered in snow and was flawless… beside the small trail the students made. Naruto followed the trail down the field and around a corner till the land flattened out and there stood over 200 students all chatting amongst themselves. He saw that the group was mostly comprised of Gryffindors and Slytherins. The rest were Hufflepuff and there was about 10 Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were separating the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were glaring at each other.

"Excuse me!" Naruto yelled out and the chattering ceased immediately "Thank you, now first I want to thank you all for coming to the first annual snowball war! Now I have to tell you the teams-," Naruto was saying but some random Gryffindor interrupted him

"Will it be Gryffindor versus Slytherin?" The kid said and the group began stirring.

"No, no it will be me versus all of you!" Naruto said and everyone began laughing. Everyone except Draco, Fred and George.

"All of us, versus you? Have you gone mad, its not like you have a army ready to help you!"

Naruto smirked "Oh I have a army," Naruto crossed his fingers and yelled out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" in one loud poof about 300 clones appeared behind Naruto all ready for war. Naruto looked around at all the stunned face and saw they were starting to get excited. "How we are going' to do this is by using trenches, you will use your trenches as protection and grow them out to the enemy base. To win you have to capture a enemy flag and return it to your base and attach it to your flag."

"What are the flags suppose to look like?" some random kid asked. Naruto made a hand seal and with two poofs two clones turned into large flowing banners. One said Hogwarts and had each one of the house colors in one of the four corners; the other one was dark orange and said Naruto Uzumaki.

"This will be you flag." Naruto said handing out the Hogwarts flag "You can start building your trenches now, once your done to show that your ready is to tie the flag to a pole and stand it up. There must be about 50 feet of open space between the trenches. Now BEGIN!" Naruto yelled and the kids began scrambling around trying to figure out who is doing what.

Naruto turned around and faced his army of clones. "Alright I want Every 50 clones to be in one squad and begin digging in one area, every squad will have a leader who will always report to me. That squad will protect the area they are in and if ordered begin trying to take over the field, is that understood?" the clones said "HAI!" in unison and began digging trenches.

**In the Castle **

In the castle in a high window Snape was standing there watching everything on the field below. Suddenly Professor McGonagall turned the corner and walked straight towards him. Snape never turned to look at McGonagall, but just continued to look outside.

"Professor Snape do you know what the meaning of the students sudden disappearance?"

"It looks as though they all are going to start a snowball fight." Snape drawled not looking at McGonagall.

"Oh dear something as barbaric as that." McGonagall said also looking outside. "A-am I seeing thing correctly? Are there-,"

"Multiple copies of Naruto? Yes, it appears one of the abilities this kid knows is how to make many exact copies of himself. If Naruto shows more of his "ninja" skills this shall be very interesting to watch."

Down on the field Naruto and his team completed their trenches. They made three rows of trenches the very back one meant to hold the flag. There were a couple walkways meant to connect the trenches. As one of the squads lifted the flag Naruto looked over at the other side of the field. Naruto noticed Fred and George walking around in No-Mans land looking around as if they dropped something. Naruto put them out of his mind when he saw the Hogwarts flag go up. A horn blew in the distance and hundreds of snowballs were launched from the Hogwarts side of the field.

"FIRE!" Naruto yelled and his clones immediately threw their snowballs and ducked down quickly trying not to get hit. A few clones to Naruto's left stood at the wrong moment and caught snowballs in the face; they fell backwards and disappeared with a poof.

Still crouching Naruto ran to his left down the trench looking for the captain of Alpha squad. He saw him almost immediately, the captain of Alpha had a large bucket on his head and he was staring down the field through a pair of binoculars.

"Bucket-head!" Naruto said. Bucket head crouched just as a snowball zoomed past right where his head was.

"What?"

"How is the enemies defense?" Naruto asked, Bucket-head looked over the trench and ducked right as twenty snowballs splattered against blockade.

"They've got some great defense sir!" Bucket-head said.

"It looks like we can't rush them and not suffer too many losses… Bucket-head get your squad and another one and begin to dig paths to the enemy trench." Naruto said and the Clone gave him a quick salute before turning and hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Naruto slowly rose from his crouch till he could see over the edge of the trench. He didn't see any bodies moving around, but he did see tons of arms swinging and snowballs being launched in to the sky. Naruto ducked down and grabbed a handful of snow, and packed it down into a small ball. Naruto looked back up just in time to see four kids hop out of trench trying to get to the next on.

Naruto cocked back and threw, in seconds his snowball hit the kid in the front of the group in the face and he fell over on the ground the two kids in the back of the group instantly fell back into the trench they came from but the girl that was in the middle froze up and was pelted by snowballs.

Naruto continued to survey the field when he saw a clone hop out of the first trench, it pulled out a large shield and covered himself as a few feet behind him five clones began digging at the trench wall making a tunnel towards the enemy trenches. Soon heads started popping up everywhere in the Hogwarts trenches and the snowballs started heading for the clone with the shield.

There was a low popping noise from behind, Naruto spun around and saw a few clones huddled around what looked to be a piece of a Plummer's pipe sticking out of the ground with smoke coming from the hole.

"What the hell?" There was a boom from behind Naruto and he turned to see a thick cloud of Dungbomb smoke covering a small section of the Hogwart trenches. Kids stumbled out of the some coughing and gagging. "Awesome!" Naruto yelled and he turned back to the clones "What is that some sort of Dung cannon?"

One of the clones shrugged "I guess you can call it that." A different clone pushed a large snowball into the pipe and covered its ear. A second later there was another pop and the snowball shot from the pipe into the sky. Naruto didn't even look back as he heard another boom in the distance.

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled grinning ear to ear. He looked back ad surveyed the field. The Hogwarts kids were holding there ground and the clones were incredibly slow at digging the tunnel.

"Captain!" Came a cry from Naruto right, he turned to see a clone with a pair of underwear on his head running towards him. The clone was about five feet away when a snowball smashed against its head. The clone's head snapped to the side with a sickening crack and his feet left the ground for a second before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A clone on the Dung cannon gave a low whistle. "What the hell was th-,"

"AHHHHH!" Came a cry from the far right side of Naruto's trenches. Naruto looked to see about twenty clones jumping out of the trenches and running towards the enemy with snowballs in their hand, and Naruto stared at the clones in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on, WHO THE HELL IS THEIR SQUAD LEADER!" Naruto looking around, one of the clones on the cannon slowly raised a hand.

"I bet that guy with the underwear on his head was their squad leader."

Naruto sighed and looked back at the clones. All of the Hogwarts kids had started aiming at the raiding party and the clones were dropping like flies.

'_Geez at this rate ill be the only one left on my team, stupid clones!'_

Naruto had to think of a plan to end this war quickly before he was outnumbered. His eyes wandered around the field before they landed in the Dung cannon. They lingered on it until a lighbulb turned on in his head.

"I've got a great idea!" Naruto cried startling the clones around him. "Guys do you think you can shoot me to the enemies flag?"

The clones on the cannon looked at he as though he grew a second he.

"Sure we could shoot you over there, if you suddenly became as small as a snowball." On of the clones drawled

"Good cause I will henge into a snowball and you will shot me straight to their flag. I'll grab and I'll be home free!" Naruto said grinning. The clones looked at each other before shrugging

"That could work."

"Good here I go!" Naruto made a hand seal and went up in a cloud a smoke. A Clone reached out and caught a snowball.

**With Snape**

"D-did he jut change his from into a snowball without using a wand?" Professor McGonagall ask

"It looks like that is another of his secrets he has learned from his world." Snape drawled, "One who has no knowledge of his realm could only guess as to how he can do that, and I really don't feel like asking."

**Back to the war**

The clone packed some black powder into the back of the pipe and pushed the snowball through the entrance. About three seconds later there was a loud boom and the snowball was fired into the air.

Even having transformed himself into a snowball Naruto see everything around him. He was he in the sky looking down as the Hogwarts trenches were coming closer to him.

He zoomed by the Hogwarts flag smashed into the side of a trench wall. Naruto poofed into his normal body and landed softly on the ground. Naruto took a step towards the flag and froze. Standing in front of him, circled around a small ice table stood Fred, George, Draco, a 4th year Hufflepuff girl, and a 7th year Ravenclaw who were all now staring at him. It looked like they were having some sort of meeting before Naruto's intrusion.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, no one made a move or sound. Before anyone could blink Naruto pulled out some smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. The meeting room was instantly engulfed in smoke; Naruto ripped the flag off the pole and darted into the smoke cloud. He duck and dodged through arms and bodies as he reached a trench wall. He scrambled over the wall and made it out of the smoke cloud. But the second he was out of the smoke there was yelling all around him.

"Naruto's here!"

"Get him!"

"Naruto has the flag someone stop him!"

Naruto was off quicker then a jackrabbit zig zagging through kid's heads and jumping over trenches. Once Naruto had a made it to open field he crossed his fingers and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Over twenty clones were spawned all around him all carrying large black shields on their back and wearing helmets and other padding.

Naruto ran as fast as he could his clones keeping up with him. Snowballs were zooming past Naruto's head with frightening speed. A snowball smashed into the back of his head and he stumbled a little bit. His vision blurred and his head was pounding but he kept running.

SPLAT! A snowball crashed into the back of a clone's head, the clone fell face first into the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. '_Now that my life is on the line I now realize freaking huge this No-Mans land is!' _Naruto thought

BOOOM! About four clones ahead of Naruto exploded in a cloud of snow and dark brown fragments. The explosion slowed Naruto down a little bit and a couple clones to his left suddenly exploded.

'_Crap!' _Naruto thought '_Fred and George must have planted a bunch of mines everywhere!' _

"AHHHHH!" Came a loud cry from behind Naruto and he turned and gasped. All of the Hogwarts kids had left their trenches and were chasing down his group. Naruto suddenly tripped over a little snowy hill and fell flat on his face. Naruto quickly picked himself up and pushed off the little hill he tripped on.

The ground before Naruto exploded and Naruto was rocketed high into the air. Time seem to slow as Naruto fell back to Earth. There was a loud ringing in his ears and the clones stopped and stared up at him. Then the ground came rocketing back and Naruto world went black.

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he had to squint for everything was so bright around him. _'Damn it am I in the hospital?'_ it took a couple seconds for his vision to clear when he realized he was still out in the snowy field. He was being carried by his arms and his clones were running close by him.

"Wake up Captain!" Naruto heard himself say and he looked to his left to see a clone with underwear over his head carrying him through his trenches. "Captain we need you to attach the flag to our pole!"

"How did you come back to life?" Naruto mumbled and he looked behind him to see The Hogwarts kid surround their base raining hell on his clones. The clones tried to fight back but they were dispersing too quickly.

This sight sobered Naruto up quickly, He pushed off the clones and ran over to the flag and grabbed on to it steadying himself. It seemed he had full recovered from the mine explosion. Taking a deep breath Naruto started to tie one end of the flag to the pole. He got the first knot in quickly and he started tying to the end of the flag. This time Naruto's concentration began slipping as his fingers screwed up the knot. The screaming and yelling was growing louder and louder until Naruto finally tied the flag up. He turned around and instantly pressed his back against the flagpole.

He was surrounded by the entire Hogwarts team all of them breathing and covered in snow. Naruto caught his breath and threw his hands in the air.

"HAHAHA yes I win!" Naruto cried and he slid down the pole onto his butt.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Fred and George yelled and they grabbed onto one of Naruto's arms and pulled him to his feet. "Brilliant idea mate, we have got to do that again!" George said patting him on the back.

"Ya s-sure lets do it again but maybe like next month, I'm too tired to go on." Naruto said trying to stay up right.

"Ha I bet you are tired, I'm surprised you're still standing after taking a Dung-bomb mine in the face." Fred said

"Ya, Neville tripped a mine and he still out cold from the blast." George snickered pointing to Neville who was being carried my Ron and Seamus. All the Kids laughed lightly and Naruto turned towards the school.

"I'm going to go inside." Mumbled Naruto as he dragged himself through the snow all of the kids following.

It took about ten minutes for the kids to make it to the Main entrance; they stumbled into the Great Hall and gasped. Along all the tables were cups of hot chocolate and at the very end of one of the table was Professor Snape. He waved his wand and another cup of hot chocolate magically appeared in thin air. As the kids piled into the Great hall Snape turned to them with a bored expression on his face.

"Dumbledore informed me of your little snow fight and told me to make you some hot chocolate." Snape drawled as he walked towards the kids "I didn't have to do it so don't act like I've never done anything for you brats." Snape said and he pushed his way the kids and was out of the doors in seconds.

The kids were quite for a little bit before Ron spoke "Was Snape being…. Nice?" He asked and the kids slowly nodded. Naruto didn't really care about Snape; his eyes were focused on a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

He quickly picked up a cup and drank just fast enough so he wouldn't burn his tongue. It was one of the most wonderful feelings Naruto had felt in a while. A warm sensation moved from his throat to his stomach then it spread through out his entire body. The feeling came back in his legs and he no longer felt dizzy.

"This is the best cup of hot chocolate I ever had." Naruto said and all the kids scrambled around trying to get a cup. At the end everyone one except Neville who was passed out on the floor. Fred, George and Angelina stood around Naruto talking about nothing important. After about ten minutes the kids began sauntering out of the Great Hall. Naruto followed Fred, George and Angelina as they walked around the Castle still talking.

Surprising they were out till about six talking, they probably would have kept going but Fred notice how late it was.

"Me and George have some pranks we have to set up super early tomorrow, and I really tired." Fred said

"Ya so we are going to head in." George said "You coming Angelina?"

Angelina shook her head and waved he hand "Nah I going to stay up and hang with Naruto, you to go ahead to bed."

"Suit yourself." The twins said in unison as they turned and left.

Once the twin were out of eyeshot Angelina turned to Naruto. "A snowball fight was not really what I expected from you." Naruto blushed

"I didn't expect it either it just sorta happened." Naruto said shrugging

"But it was still fun." Angelina said softly, and then suddenly she pushed Naruto against a wall and kissed him softly. Naruto was surprised at first and just stood there doing nothing. Before long Naruto began kissing back running his hands through Angelina's hair. Angelina pressed herself hard against Naruto and kissed him hungrily. Naruto hand found a doorknob and he opened the door the two of them stumbling into a classroom. They found a table and leaned back on it the lips never leaving each other. Naruto was lying on his back with Angelina on top of him. After a couple seconds Angelina came up for air.

"God, I forgot you were a good kisser." Angelina said huskily as she started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt

"Angelina what are you doing?" Naruto said sitting up

"Shhh." Angelina said pushing Naruto back on his back "Just relax and enjoy babe."

Naruto shivered as Angelina said "babe" and leaned back trying to breath slower. Angelina then leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck before she bit down. Naruto gasped at the new wonderful feeling. Naruto felt his pants begin to get tight and Angelina started grind against him making his pants tighter. Angelina opened Naruto's shirt and left kisses down his neck and shoulder.

"This is going to be fun." Angelina said her voice dripping with lust. She looked Naruto up and down before attacking his lips again.

**One hour later**

Naruto and Angelina stumbled out of the classroom breathing heavy and look worse for wear. Angelina's hair was all over the place and her shirt was open and slightly ripped. Naruto's shirt was worse with lipstick stains all over it.

"Damn that was fun." Angelina huffed out as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You're starting to corrupt me." Naruto mumbled as he attempted to button up his shirt to no avail.

"Oh please you wanted it as much as I did." Angelina said grinning devilishly, she then pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. Her clothes fixed them selves and she looked as though nothing happen. She then pointed her wand at Naruto and his clothes fixed themselves also

"Hmm I think I'll leave those hickeys there for you to adore" Angelina said with a smirk

"W-what you left hickeys on me? Oh geez how am I going to explain this to the guys?" Naruto said.

Angelina giggled and rolled her eyes "Oh quite whining you big baby." She said and she gave a quick flick of her wand. "There, it's gone."

Naruto exhaled deeply and looked around

"Crap what time is it?"

"Um I'm not sure why?"

"Well I don't really feel like getting caught out of my room if its past curfew do you?" Naruto said

Angelina's eyes widened "Your right, crap we need to go, bye babe." Angelina kissed Naruto quickly on the cheek and ran off '_hmmm babe… ya I like how that sounds' _Naruto thought with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

He turned around and ran quickly towards Slytherin's common room. Surprisingly Naruto didn't run into Mrs. Norris or Filch. When Naruto made it to the Slytherin brick wall he quickly gave the password and hurried through the door hoping to not be seen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Came a yell that deafened Naruto, he looked around confused seeing all the first years stand around him clapping and cheering. There were balloons and streamers everywhere.

"What's going on?" Naruto mumbled, he looked up and saw a giant and banner stretching across the Slytherin common room. It said HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NARUTO! "What's going on?" Naruto said slightly louder this time. Suddenly Pansy came running out of the crowd and gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug.

"Pansy you're crushing me!" Naruto grunted out and Pansy quickly let go and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "What' going on?" Naruto ask again starting to get tired of asking the same thing.

"It a birthday party silly!"

"F-for me?" Naruto said not believing his eyes

"Well duuhhhh!" Pansy said, "of course it's for you I've been planning it for awhile now!"

Naruto felt a tear coming out from the corner of his eye. "Th-this is to much, you guys didn't have to do this."

"Oh don't be silly whiskers, come on there's presents." Pansy said and she grabbed his hand and led him to a table that was piled high with different colored boxes. Naruto never been given a present before dug into the pile

Naruto got a ton of Quidditch stuff, some chaser gloves, a pair of goggles, a Quidditch rulebook and some other random stuff. He got Every Flavor beans a ton of Chocolate frogs and some magical pranking gadgets to use on people. Even after Naruto opened up all his present kids were coming up with more presents to deliver personally to him. Aaralyn came up to him and gave him a small book call "One Hundred ways to please your woman in a Heated Make-out Session!"

"I want you study that book front to back and as fast as you can. I will be testing you on it soon." Aaralyn said winking at him and she sauntered off, leaving a beet red Naruto.

When it was time to blow out the candles on the cake Naruto was in tears. A large chocolate cake was presented to him with five candles surrounding the words "Happy B-Day Whiskers!"

"Close your eyes and make a wish before you blow out the candles." Pansy said softly and Naruto shut his eyes tight and thought '_I wish I could always be this loved!_' Naruto opened his eyes and blew out the candles. The kids in the room cheered and clapped. They cut up the cake and Naruto ate it with Draco and Blaise all of them sharing their life stories.

All to soon Snape showed up ad told them to head to bed. Naruto and the guys hung out in their bedroom telling jokes and eating the every flavor beans. Naruto accidentally picking toilet water flavor. It was probably three in the morning when Naruto finally feel asleep. Leaving Blaise and Theodore still talking.

In Naruto's dream he was standing in what looked like a white room. Everywhere he looked was white; Naruto didn't even cast a shadow. Suddenly a low sound pierced the silent air. It came from directly in front of Naruto. He didn't see anything but for some reason Naruto was compelled to walk in that direction. Naruto walked for what felt like hours then suddenly a small snow covered tree passed by. A few more steps and a couple more trees pasted by. Soon grass appeared and it was covered in snow and large lumbering tree moved by also covered in snow. As the scenery around him became more defined was when he realized he was walking through the Forbidden Forest.

Naruto past by a tree branch and saw far off into the distance the snowy field Naruto had the snowball fight earlier and saw to his astonishment snowball flying through the air. He saw the army of Naruto clones on one side of the field and the Hogwarts Kids on the other. Then Naruto noticed that right in front of him crouching down was the blood stained man. '_What the hell, does this mean this guy was watching me today_?' Naruto thought then he noticed a small boy in the man's arms. The boy was still alive and struggling to get from man but he was in a grip so strong he could barely move. The boy was covered in blood but it wasn't his and it was all dried up. The blood stained man was whispering stuff under his breath while tightening his grip on the boy.

He then grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled his head back showing his sweaty neck. The man opens his mouth, dagger like fangs gleaming in the sunlight. The man continued to stretch his mouth farther then any human could possibly manage. Without warning the man bite down on the little boys neck.

The little boy gave a piercing screaming and began convulsing violently. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head and blood bubbled out of his mouth. The man twisted his head and pulled back ripping out a hunk of flesh from the boy's neck. Blood began pour everywhere, covering the man's face and clothes. He licked his lips and began drinking the pool of blood from the boy's neck. The blood dripped from the neck onto the snow soaking in deep.

Everything was dead silent; all that could be heard was the man's slurping sounds. The little boy was staring lifelessly into Naruto's eyes and true fear began spreading through his body. Off in the distance Naruto and his clones were running from the Hogwarts trenches carrying the Hogwarts flag.

"Oh dear god." Whispered Naruto

**T.B.C**


	12. First Christmas

**Wow first i would like to say thank you to all my readers who have enjoyed this story, it couldn't have continued without you. Its been a little over a year since i first started this story and i have gotten more readers then i ever thought i would. This story has 156 favs 185 alerts, its on 11 different communities and i have 122 reviews WOOO i feel like a super star! i will now give a shout out to all my reveiwers, thank you**

Crowfether, wez the hellhound, Bhares Lawke, Pickles and Cream, Kisa-Homer, Frostius, JNottle, Wildfury, Diamonds-r-4ever-so-am-i, Hitokiri Shinzui, thetrueking, In The Mix, DarkRavie, , nobother, RedChakra9, ArcGabriel, fazed343, rockon5002, Dark Neko 4000, 777angeloflove, Taboo22, 'Seiko'-Twin Kodachi - musina0, T3Ko, zmanjz, R-dude, blackraven1412BR, renegade156, akatsuki ryuu948, DkAnthny, Insanity Breaking Point, birningice, think-pink-jess, rauk14, bashking, wolfpup0730, Silver Winged King, Abe95, chm01, The Epitome of Eccentricity, Burning DragonSword, FumetsuKaji, YungProdaG, Hunny's Little Bun-Bun, CelticCherokee, OmegaRanger, piercing kage kitsune, gunnslie, 9tail-Naruto, konoha-leafsprite, Simma, kyokoaurora, TheOneToParanoidToTellHerName, Dragon Alchemist, Belle Mort 13, pkp033, master of cheese graters, Silver Ice Bullet, Arfa, Love Squared

**Thank you alll for reveiwing there are alot more reveiwers but i ran out of time. This is a very important chapter i hope you enjoy it  
**

**Disclaimer**: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

**Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Twelve:** First Christmas

It was the morning after the snowball fight and all the kids were sitting around their house table's eating their breakfast and joyfully sharing stories in the Great Hall, everyone except Naruto that is. He was sitting perfectly still staring down at a bowl of cereal. Naruto hadn't touched his food since he has been in the Great Hall, but to be honest he couldn't tell anyone how he even made he to the Great Hall. Visions from the dream he had last night plagued his mind and all he could do was sit there in a trance.

"Whiskers." Pansy said but got no reaction from Naruto. She was sitting across from Naruto and had been staring at him for a good five minutes.

"Whiskers!" still nothing.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped slightly in his seat and looked up from his bowl of cereal, it seemed he was finally out of his trance.

"Wha-whats going on?" Naruto asked and he saw the concern etched into Pansy's face, man was he that obvious?

"Naruto, I've never seen you act like this, is something wrong - are you sick?" Pansy began bombarding him with so many questions that Naruto could only sit there and shake his head.

"No, no I'm fine I just had a bad dream last night." Naruto said looking back down at his bowl of cereal.

"Ok not to be rude but I've had bad dreams before, and I've never turned into the walking dead before." Blaise said rather rudely, Naruto turned to him realizing he was there for the first time.

"Blaise!" Pansy snapped. Naruto ignored them and his eyes drifted up to the staff table, he then realized that Dumbledore wasn't there; hell half of the staff table was empty. '_Where did all the teachers go?' _while Blaise and Pansy were arguing about rudeness Rachael showed up out of nowhere and sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"Guys have you read the Daily Prophet yet?"

"No none of us get the Daily Prophet Rachael and you know that." Blaise said exasperatedly, it had become a strange habit of Rachael to go around talking about the news and it was starting to annoy Blaise and Draco.

"Ok good, check this out," Rachael threw today's issue of the Daily Prophet on the table and pointed at the headlines. "Supposedly some muggle boy was found dead on the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"How did a muggle get into the Forbidden Forest?" Pansy asked and Rachael shrugged. Naruto felt his blood run cold as Rachael flipped the page to a large moving picture of the murdered boy lying on a stretcher with Medic Wizards walking around. Naruto could tell right away it was the little boy from his dream.

"Well they _say _someone carried him through the Forbidden Forest. The boys name is Keith Warren, the story is that someone or something came into his house in the middle of the night killed his parents in their beds and stole him from his house. Then- Naruto?" Rachael looking up from the newspaper to see Naruto had gotten up from the table and was almost out of the Great Hall.

"Naruto!" Rachael yelled, Naruto pretended not to hear her and continued out of the Great Hall.

Once he was outside Naruto ran. From what he was running from he did not know but he just had to keep going. Up the stairs, down the corridor, a right at the end of the hall and down that corridor, Naruto was running until his legs suddenly turned to jelly. Naruto leaned against the wall trying to stay up right but he had no energy left to run. As he slid down the wall he thought it would probably be a good idea if he had eaten before he left. Darkness claimed Naruto as he heard footsteps come down the hall.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore I've found him!"

* * *

It was happening again, Naruto was in his nightmare walking through the forest once again. He passed through a couple of trees and found Keith's body lying alone in the snow. There was a large pool of blood around the body but the blood was drying up, it had probably been a couple hours since the boy died. Then quite suddenly Keith's head slowly turned towards Naruto and the dead eyes focused on his.

"You can defeat him." Keith said

"Huh?" that was the only thing that Naruto's mind could come up with. It wasn't every day that a dead body whose neck was ripped out started talk. But it was a dream after all so it was ok.

"Only you can defeat my killer." Keith said, and his head slowly returned to its original position. Naruto gaped at the dead kid in disbelief.

"M-me? Only I can defeat this guy? How can I kill him, I can't even catch him let alone fight him!"

"You will know what to do when the time comes."

Naruto growled slightly as he stared down at the body. It was sort of strange that Naruto was getting advice from a dead kid in his dream but so much weird stuff has happened in the last couple of months that this sort of felt normal.

"Soo do you have any more advice, maybe something that can actually help me?" Naruto asked and he noticed the scenery around him and Keith was starting to fade away

"Nope." Keith said and Naruto deadpanned "All I have to say is good luck and let the force be with you." Naruto stared at Keith in confusion

"The force?" Naruto asked

"Ya the force, you know like in Star Wars?"

Naruto just shrugged "Never heard of it"

"Well… that's a shame." Keith said as he faded away and Naruto was alone surrounded by white. Then everything went black.

* * *

"And I will say it again Dumbledore I think its completely unacceptable that you don't have a good enough security to stop a mad man from waltzing around your forest killing muggles!" came a voice Naruto was unfamiliar with.

"I told you already Cornelius, me and my staff are doing everything we can to catch this murder but its quite difficult to catch someone that no one has seen, not even the Centaurs know who killed the boy." Naruto heard Dumbledore say

'_Where am I?' _Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light. Naruto inspected his surroundings and realized he had never been here before, the walls where lined with pictures of people he didn't know and there were strange instruments twirling and making noise. Naruto thought back to when he passed out and remembered someone calling out to Dumbledore. '_Maybe I'm in his office now.'_ Naruto sat up sat and finally realized he was laying on a couch, probably the most comfortable couch ever!

"That's just not good enough Dumbledore!" Naruto looked up and saw five people in the room with him. He saw Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall but the other two people Naruto didn't know. One of them was a short man in an ugly lime green suit and hat and the other on was a tall black man who wore dark red robes. Naruto got up and snuck up behind the group trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Out of anybody I know I would think _you_ could be able to find out who this person is!" The small man said angrily, for whatever reason Naruto had the urge to speak up on Dumbledore's behalf

"I know who killed Keith Warren!" The five Wizards spun around and stared at Naruto in surprise, everyone except Dumbledore who was smiling slightly. The warm twinkle in his eyes gave Naruto the courage to press on. "Well I don't exactly _who_ this person is but I have seen him around all the time."

The small man worked his jaw trying to say something but nothing came out. He shook his head and stared at Naruto quizzically.

"Who are you? Dumbledore who is this?" The small man turned to Dumbledore looking very annoyed.

"This is one of my many fine students, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic." Naruto bowed a little and Fudge nodded his slightly. "And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Naruto now I must ask you, what do you know about this murder?"

"Well nothing really he has been stalking me ever since the train ride here. Saw him kill the boy in a dream I had last night." Naruto said shrugging and Fudge scoffed which annoyed Naruto.

"You expect me to believe that you witnessed a murder of the boy through a _dream_, do you take me as a fool?"

"Do give me that crap." Naruto snapped back causing Professor McGonagall to gasp, "You live in a world were pictures move, there are humans attached to horses bodies and you guys can and change and chair to a fire breathing poodle with a flick of a stick, and yet you can't wrap your mind me seeing a vision in my dream? Then you are the biggest fool I've ever seen." Fudge was once again speechless as he stared at Naruto slack jawed.

"H-how dare you!"

"Naruto is quite right Fudge, it is definitely in the realm of possibility to get visions through a dream, it's just a lesser form of a Seers main ability. But the pressing matter is how we can learn the information Naruto knows." Dumbledore said raking his fingers through his beard in thought.

"May I suggest the pensive sir?" Snape drawled

"Ah yes great idea Severus, Naruto will you follow me?" Dumbledore said and without waiting for Naruto's answer he turned around and walked towards his desk. As Dumbledore approached his desk he walked around it and stood in front of a crystal cabinet, he opened the cabinet and large stone basin slid out. Then Dumbledore walked up to Naruto his wand in hand.

"Now Naruto, I need you to remember your dream in clarity, picture it in your mind as if it was happening right now." Naruto closed his eyes and envisioned his dream, the walk through the forest and the freaky murderer. Naruto felt Dumbledore's wand poke him on the temple and when I slowly moved away it felt like the wand was pulling something sticky, like a large spider web from his skin. "Ok all done, you can open your eyes Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and they instantly fell upon Dumbledore's wand that had long silver strings dangling from it. Dumbledore walked back to the large basin and the string fell into the liquid. Dumbledore turned to Fudge and nodded his head slightly and all the wizards circled around the basin watching Dumbledore closely. Dumbledore looked back at Naruto eying him curiously.

"So you don't-," Dumbledore began saying but Naruto cut across him

"I think I've seen that dream enough already Professor." Dumbledore nodded solemnly

"I understand Naruto." And with that Dumbledore and the other Wizards dunked their faces into the liquid in the basin. Naruto stared at the perplexed for a couple minutes but they didn't resurface. Naruto turned and saw all of the pictures were watching Dumbledore's body intently.

"Umm what are they doing?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, a lady in the picture closest to Naruto rolled her eyes haughtily and spoke in a loud, shrill voice.

"They are viewing your dreams you nitwit, and might I add-,"

"What is your name boy?" Asked the painting next to the old lady. The man had a sly voice and an aura of superiority that reeked of Slytherin heritage.

"Umm my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm in Slytherin sir." The painting seemed to contemplate his words for a second.

"A Slytherin eh? Well no wonder" the painting muttered to itself "Well Naruto can I see your shoe?" Naruto stared at the painting in confusion

"M-my shoe sir?"

"Yes your shoe."

"Why do you want to see my shoe?"

"Because I have never seen anyone put their foot that far up the Minister's ass before!" Naruto busted out laughing; he couldn't help it, after all that has happened in the last couple hours Naruto needed to laugh and man did it feel good.

When Dumbledore and the others emerged from the pensive their stricken face immediately ceased Naruto's laughter. They shakily walked away from the pensive their faces starch white.

"Oh dear, oh dear this is worse then I previously expected." Dumbledore muttered as he slowly walked to his large bookcase. His skin was as white as his beard and there was no longer a twinkle in his eyes.

Mr. Fudge was shaking and stammering uncontrollably, if it wasn't for Kingsley Fudge would probably be lying on the floor. McGonagall was a sickly green color while Snape looked the same, only a tad bit shaken up.

"I don't know why I didn't make the connection before!" Dumbledore muttered to himself, he flick his wand and a large book slide out of the top self of his bookcase and landed on his table. "The wounds on the little boy were clearly inflicted by a vampire."

Naruto gulp and stared at Dumbledore bug-eyed "Th-there are actual vampires in this world?" Mr. Fudge scoffed and stood up straight tightening his bowtie.

"Of course there are vampires, it's just that they rarely attack now a days thanks to wizarding laws. If the do they try to make it more discreet, make it look like a random muggle killing."

Dumbledore flicked his wand a second time and the book flipped open to a page in the middle of the book. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Naruto, this person you have been seeing belongs to a vampire race in Germany called the Blutsauger."

"A B-Blutsauger? How in the world could it have traveled to London?" Stammered Fudge, it was obvious he knew what Dumbledore was talking about because turned a few shades greener.

Dumbledore continued talking as if Fudge never interrupted. "The Blutsauger is a fairly new race of vampire only about two hundred years old. Now what makes them so deadly is that basically no one can see them, they have this natural power to bend the light around them at well so they are invisible to humans and everything else. They have been known to strike with out warning and leave entire towns destroyed everyone killed. But there are always those few humans who can see them, they are always hunted down and killed. I'm guessing you are one of those few who can see them?" Dumbledore asked looking up at Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded causing Dumbledore to sigh deeply. "Well it is obvious this vampire has decided to turn you into its next target, only question is when will he strike?

Naruto smirked and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry too much about me Dumbledore, I am a ninja by the way so I think I can handle myself." Fudge gasped loudly and turned towards Naruto.

"You are a ninja...like an _assassin_?" Naruto nodded and Fudges face turned red and he spun angrily towards the Headmaster. "You mean to tell me _Dumbledore_ that you enrolled an assassin from a different dimension as a student without informing me first? You even failed to mention that with your interview with Rita Skeeter! The public needs to know-,"

"You and I both know Cornelius that Rita would have twisted my words to make Naruto look like some sort of mad murderer."

"But the public-,"

"Enough Fudge... We have more pressing matters to attend to without having a spat about nothing. Now Naruto, the Blutsauger has no known weaknesses. Unlike most vampires the Blutsauger is immune to the UAV rays produced by the sun due to their extra tough skin. They are still as strong as most vampires, an inhuman amount of strength, ability to jump far distances, cell regeneration everything. You may be a ninja but you have to stay one your toes when ou fight this opponent."

"There is a theory that if you use enough UAV rays you can actually harm this vampire but that's just a theory. In your current state just using your ninja skill will not be enough to battle this monster, you will also have to use your wizarding skills, but since you are a first year so you don't know any offensive spells. So I assigned Snape here to give you private lessons on dueling effective immediately." Dumbledore said with a large smile, Fudge's mouth dropped and he stammered a little bit.

Snape quickly walked up to Naruto and tapped his shoulder and signaled for their departure. Naruto turned and followed Snape out of the room without looking back. Right before the door closed Naruto heard Fudge shout, "What is the meaning of this!"

Naruto was a couple feet behind Snape as he walked briskly towards the dungeons. They passed by the Great Hall and Naruto saw that it was empty. '_How long did I black out for?'_

When they made it to the dungeons Snape turned into a dimly room Naruto had never been in before. Snape swiftly turned to Naruto eyeing him closely.

"This is the room we will be having our dueling session." Snape said barely above a whisper "I will be showing you the precise art of dueling, where every move you make must be strategically thought out or your opponent will eat you alive." Naruto gulped audibly

"Since you have no previous training with dueling I will teach you the spell _Protego_! That is a spell that creates a shield around you that blocks most attacks, there are no fancy wand movements just point and conjure the spell." When Snape finished his speech Naruto nodded and lifted his wand. Suddenly a red spark jumped from Snape's wand and hit Naruto right in the chest and he flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Stand up! You must react faster during a duel." Naruto groaned as he stood up, this would be a long training session.

* * *

"Three, two, one PULL!" three pies exploded from the ground and hit three Ravenclaw girls right in the face. At the other end of the corridor three boys ran around the corner laughing up a storm. It was mid-December and it was pranking season, no one traveled in a group of less then three people in fear of being pranked by the terrible trio, Fred George and Naruto. Thanks to Naruto the three of them have yet to be caught, well besides the other day when Fred and George got in trouble for bewitching snowballs to follow Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

Christmas was coming and no one could wait for the holidays to start especially Naruto, he has never had a Christmas before and the idea of getting presents was making him practically giddy with excitement. But the closer Christmas got the colder it became. It was ok in the Slytherin common rooms as the fireplaces roared with life, but the corridors had become icy cold, worst of all were Snape's classes where their breath rose in a clear mist. Naruto kept his cauldron hot with his special white fire to warm up a large area around him.

"I do feel so sorry," Draco, said one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they have no one at home. Naruto watched Draco as he glanced over at Harry to see if he got a rise out of him but Harry seemed to not be paying attention. Ever since Slytherin's loss to Gryffindor Draco has tried to get everyone to laugh at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next year. Then he realized that nobody found it funny because they were all impressed at the way Harry managed to stay on his bucking broomstick, so Draco just went back to making fun of Harry's lack of family. That is something Naruto couldn't stand and he confronted Draco after class.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Naruto hissed at Draco who gave him a perplexed look.

"Don't do what?"

"The one thing I can never allow is for others to belittle people because they have no family. What you said in that class not only affected Potter but it also affected me. As you well know I'm an orphan, never had parents or family of my own. so what do you pity me now? Am I pathetic because I have no family, did you befriend me out of pity?" Draco didn't answer, he was either afraid to answer or didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking like a deer stuck in headlights. The other kids around them had stopped and watched the two but Naruto didn't notice.

"If that's how you treat me or other human beings, you could end up alone because no one would be able to stand being around you. You better learn to think before you speak cause karma is going to come back and bite you in the ass." With out another word Naruto pushed passed Draco trudged off towards the Slytherin common rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Naruto walk down the corridor in surprise Ron nudged Harry and whispered.

"Harry, I think Naruto just stood up for you mate." Harry shook his head

"He wasn't standing up for me, he was standing up for himself since he is also an orphan, i just happen to be included in his rant." Harry sigh and the three of them turned the other way walked towards the great hall for lunch.

* * *

It took a whole week for Draco to get the courage to apologize to Naruto. He was ducking and dodging Naruto whenever he was around thinking Naruto was still mad at him but when he apologized Naruto just smiled at him and acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. Their friendship grew even stronger after that.

These days when Naruto was walking the halls you can count on Draco and Blaise walking beside him. After a potions class the three of them were walking back to the Slytherin common rooms when they found the hallway blocked by Harry, Ron, Hermione and a very large tree.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" asked Ron sticking his head through the branches

"Nah, I'm alright thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Draco drawled causing the Gryffindor trio to spin around, Draco smirked and looked Ron up and down. _'Oh geez here it comes' _Naruto thought. "Are you trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts?" Blaise began snickering "Well I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's use to."

Ron dived at Malfoy and was about to hit him when Snape walked down the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron's fist stopped inches from Malfoy's face, and Blaise snickering became louder.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said sticking his hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy as insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Snape said silkily and turned to Ron and sneered "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley and be grateful it isn't more. Move along all of you." Naruto and his friends rushed passed Snape and hurried to the common rooms. About half way there Blaise exploded with laughter.

"How many times are you going to make fun of Ron before he finally just beats your ass?" Blaise asked wiping away fake tears, Draco just snorted

"Please I wish the dolt would try to fight me." It was Naruto turn to snigger

"Why do you want him to fight you – oh so you can get your lap dogs Crabbe and Goyle to fight for you?" Naruto could tell Malfoy wasn't a fighter, anyone could tell once they noticed him surrounding himself by strong people. They continue arguing about Draco's fighting ability all the way till they reached the common room then the topic suddenly switched to Quidditch. They entered to see most of the Slytherin's huddled around the fire trying to stay warm, luckily their usual spots on the couches closest to the fire had room, was Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle. Naruto sat down in-between Crabbe and Goyle and Draco and Blaise sat on either side of Theodore.

The conversation on the couch started off about class work, mostly Snape's class, then the turned conversation changed to girls, and then inevitably to Quidditch.

"And I'm telling you the Falmouth Falcons are not going to lose to _Sweetwater All-Stars_! Who are you kidding the Falcons are the best team in the British/Ireland division." Draco said rolling his eyes

"Are you forgetting that the All-Stars have yet to lose a game to Falcons? They have destroyed the Flacons every game they played in and I doubt they could beat them with Ryan Bridgewater on their team. He is the best Chaser America has seen in years!" Blaise said smirking

"Plus the All-Stars are the best in the American Division, everyone knows the America division has some of the finest Quidditch teams, if the Falcons can't beat some low-level American team how could they beat the All-stars?" Goyle said to Naruto's astonishment.

Goyle rarely spoke even a couple of words around Naruto but here he just spoke a whole coherent sentence. For a second there he was a beginning to think Crabbe and Goyle were cavemen from the past. No one seem to notice Goyle speak and just continued on.

"Well I'm willing to put money on-," Draco began saying but he trailed off as something caught his eye.

Naruto followed his line of sight and saw Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode ushering a crying girl through the door. Millicent held the girl tightly in her arms and walked her off to the dormitories. Pansy walked up to her friends on the couch obviously flustered.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked pointing towards the crying girl who just disappeared down the hall.

"It was the fourth years. They've been restless lately and they've been going around abusing the first and second years girls." Pansy said

"Fourth year Slytherin's?" Naruto asked

"Yup they've been acting as if they run the school, they do some horrible things to the girls. They go around talking about the girls as if they were sluts; and sometimes they touch the girls inappropriately. I've heard a couple of them force themselves one the girls." Pansy voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes.

"No way." Blaise said wide-eyed.

Pansy nodded quickly. "I'm going to Professor Snape about this, they are not getting away with this."

"Hold on before you go to Snape Pansy." Naruto said, he was beyond angry, he was seeing red. He was not going to let these fourth years get a silly detention for what they have done, they were going to pay. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for Snape to do something. I'm going to bring a little justice Naruto style."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked

"I'm going to find them and kick their ass that's what I'm going to do. You can come along if you want to, the more the merrier, I'm going to make an example of these punks so no one does this again." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and smiled deviously.

"I last saw them heading towards the Great Hall earlier." Pansy said, she sounded eager for these boys to be found. "All of them are just wearing their green vests, there's about six of them.

Naruto nodded as he started to take off his cloak, if he was going to fight he need freedom of movement. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit, but Draco and Blaise just sat there looking worried.

"You guys don't have to fight, you could… uh be look out, ya." Naruto said. Blaise and Draco shared a look before shrugging and they stood up from the couch. Naruto took off his cloak and the five Slytherin's were out of the common room before anyone could stop them.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on a stone bench in the corridor next to the Great Hall. They had their homework spread out on their laps as they discussed the side effects of Holly Birchwood's Shrinking potion. Their concentration was broken when they heard jeers and catcalls coming from the other end of the corridor. They looked up and saw about six Slytherin fourth years jostling a small Slytherin first year girl.

"That's horrible," Hermione said putting her pen and ink to the side. "Not only do they go and bully other houses but they bully their own lower classman! Someone has to stop them!" Hermione was about to stand up but Ron put a hand on her shoulder making sure she won't leave.

"And how are you going to stop them? What are you doing to nag them to death?" Ron said grinning slightly

Hermione huffed in frustration "I'm going to go up to them and tell them to stop!"

"I doubt that will work, they probably start messing with you like they are that girl." Harry said

"I'll just go to Professor McGonagall!"

"You should probably go to McGonagall first."

Ron's eyes got wide "Naruto's coming."

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Naruto's coming, and he looks pissed."

Hermione turned and saw Naruto, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Draco walking down the hall behind the six bullies. Naruto looked beyond pissed, his eyes looked like they would catch on fire at any minute, and his eyes were glued on the six bullies. Something was about to happen.

Naruto found the group boys faster then he thought he would, he saw them pushing around Daphne Greengrass down the hall, oh he was going to enjoy this. As the passed by a flight of stairs Naruto looked back and signaled to Blaise and Draco.

"Blaise I want you to cover these stairs, Draco go ahead of use and cover the Great Hall make sure no teachers find us." Naruto said Blaise and Draco simply nodded. Blaise stop at his stairs and looked around innocently and Draco rushed ahead and passed the group of Slytherin fourth years and ran down the hall.

Once Draco was out of sight Naruto ran full tilt towards the group effortlessly weaving through the crowd of kids in the hall.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out and everyone and the Slytherin's turned and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was five feet away from the group when he jumped in the air towards the closest Slytherin to him. He spun mid air and his right foot smashed into the Slytherin's face, his head snapped to the side and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Naruto landed softly and darted towards the next Slytherin who was standing there stunned.

A left jab to the stomach, the Slytherin boy hunched over the wind knocked out of him. A right uppercut to the face, the boy's head snapped back nose broken. Naruto kicked him in the chest and he fell back hard against the wall and slid to the ground.

Too easy.

Naruto looked to his left and saw a huge red head Slytherin boy lunge at him arms out stretched, something flashed in Naruto peripherals and Goyle close lined the red head and keep running towards the other three boys.

Naruto jumped on top of the fallen red head and bombarded his head with lighting fast punches. The boy's head made loud thunking noises as it rebounded off the hard marble floor. The red head threw a wild punch and Naruto caught it and twisted it violently and heard a satisfying snap.

"AHHHH!" the boy screamed but was silenced with a quick punch to the face. Naruto looked up to see how Crabbe and Goyle were doing. Goyle was wrestling a blonde fourth year to the ground, repeatedly kneeing the boy in the chest. Crabbe was being double-teamed but it wasn't working to well. Crabbe had a boy pinned up against the wall and was punching him in the kidneys while a boy behind Crabbe was punching his back but Crabbe seemed to just be absorbing the hits. The boy behind Crabbe stopped punching him and reached in his vest pocket looking for his wand.

Naruto saw red, rage boiled in is veins and he dashed towards the boy and threw a solid punch right to his chest. The tall boy fell back to the ground his eyes shut in pain. With Chakra coursing through his body Naruto reached down and picked up the boy off the ground.

Now the boy Naruto had just picked up was no small kid. He was a good 6 foot 7 inches and two hundred and thirty pounds, But Naruto pick him up as easy as picking up a toddler.

Naruto threw the boy into the wall on his right, when he fell to the ground Naruto picked him up again and threw him into the opposite wall. A large crowd of kids had gathered around the fight cheering and chanting not that Naruto noticed, he was too focused on beating these kids to a pulp.

Naruto walked towards the kid he just threw, who was shakily getting up on his hand and knees. Naruto grabbed a fistful of the boy vest and threw him high in the air. The boy went up, up to about ten feet in the air and fell back to the earth landing on Naruto's outstretched knee. The boy rolled off his knee gasping for air.

Naruto turned towards the fallen Slytherin group and saw the first kid he kicked in the face standing up looking for a fight. A hatred filled Naruto so immense he didn't know how to control it. He had a sudden deranged need to see the boy's blood covering the halls; Naruto reached deep in his pockets and grasped a Kunai. The kid he kicked in the face was going to die first.

Suddenly a hand grasped Naruto's shoulder and yanked him back to the reality, he turned to see Draco next to him.

"We have to go! Professor McGonagall is coming!" Draco shouted over the noise of the crowd. Naruto stopped his movements and listened.

"Move out of the way, _move now_!" Came McGonagall's shrill voice from the direction of the Great Hall. Naruto took his hand off the Kunai and onto his smoke bombs. Living the life of a prankster you can never have too many smoke bombs.

"Get Crabbe and Goyle and I'll grab Daphne." Naruto Whispered to Draco who just nodded. Naruto threw the smoke bomb down just as one of the boy's lunged at him. Naruto ducked under the boys arms dashed to Daphne, picked her up bridal style and ran out of the smoke before it completely enveloped him. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ran out not far behind him.

Shouts from the boys could be heard from the smoke screen

"Stop them, don't let them get away!"

"I've got one!"

"Me too! Take this!"

_Crack_

"Ouch what the hell?"

The smoke cleared show the four bullies who were left conscience had each other by the collar there fist cocked back for a punch. McGonagall finally pushed through the crowd and stared at the group of brawling boys.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? Brawling in the middle of the corridor like a bunch of animals – what happened to these two?" McGonagall said finally noticing to two boys past out on the floor. The red head's face was completely bloody looking very deformed and his hand was bending at a strange angle.

When McGonagall spoke again her voice came in a low menacing hiss. "Be quiet, come with me NOW!" McGonagall turned on her heels and the crowd parted making sure she had room to get by so they wont feel her wrath.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat they in stunned silence at what they saw. Not only did Naruto, Crabbe and Goyle just beat up and bunch of fourth years, but also they got away scott free. One thought passed through their minds. Naruto was sending a message out to the school. Naruto was not one to be trifled with.

* * *

A large group Of Slytherin's had gathered around Blaise and Draco as they retold the fight with extreme detail while Crabbe and Goyle sat next to them enjoying all the attention they were getting. Naruto wasn't' with them though, he was far off by himself in the corner of the common room deep in thought.

Only once before had Naruto got that angry in a fight, filled with that much bloodlust that he was seconds away from killing a boy in cold blood. He recounted all the events in the fight from the first kick to the head to him grabbing Daphne and running away. He remembered feeling the hatred cloud his mind, but what scared him most was the sudden strength he got as he threw around the tall boy. He had never been able to do stuff like that even with some chakra flowing through his body.

Naruto heard a small cough next to him and he looked up to see Daphne standing there giving him a small smile.

"Umm hi I wanted to thank you for getting me out of that situation," Daphne said in a strong no nonsense tone "They have been bugging me for a while teasing and pushing me around, I was so scared. They said if I ever told anybody they were going to do bad things to me." Tears threatened to escape from the corners of Daphne's eyes but she held them in. "I guess you some how heard of what they were doing a came and stopped them and for that I thank you." And with that Daphne walked up to Naruto gave him a quick hug and walked off to the girl's dormitories.

Draco and Blaise had finished telling the story and the Slytherin's began walking off doing whatever they were doing before. Draco walked up to where Naruto was sitting. Draco gave a large smirk and patted his shoulder.

"So the great ninja shows his skills, you had a great fight out there, I didn't think you could handle it you know leaving a ninja academy as a dead last and all." Draco's smirk grew.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Draco "You wouldn't be saying that if I had a kunai to your neck."

Draco laughed, "Oh here comes the big bad orange ninja coming to kick some ass, I hope your eyes don't turn red again."

Naruto stopped smiling and stared at Draco confused. "What did you just say?"

"Um I hope your eyes don't turn red again."

Naruto slowly digested what he just said then it all clicked, the Kyuubi. The demons chakra must have influenced him in the fight and that must also by why he was so strong earlier to. The side effects were terrible though, that need to kill people shook Naruto up pretty badly. But the big question now was why did it affect him so easily. The last time it happened he thought Sasuke had died in front of him, but he wasn't nearly as mad now as he was then so why did his body call upon the Kyuubi chakra? Was the seal breaking? Was it weakening? What was he going to do if it broke free?

As these questions flew through Naruto mind he didn't even realize that he had started hyperventilating, which started to scare Draco.

"Naruto what's wrong, what's going on?" Draco said shaking Naruto a bit.

Naruto's breathing slowed and he looked Draco in the eyes. Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Draco about the Kyuubi but he decided not to.

"Draco," Naruto said in a voice so low Draco had to bend over slightly to hear it "If you ever see my eyes turn red again, run as far away from me as you can and don't look back." Draco stared at Naruto was a twinge of fear in his eyes.

Pansy came bounding up to them a large smile on her face seemingly unaware of the tense atmosphere around the two boys

"Hey guys guess what!" Pansy asked

"What?"

"I just came from Snape's office and I told he about all the things those boys have been doing." Naruto and Draco's eyes widened. " And Snape went straight to the headmasters office saying he was going to use all the power he had to get them expelled."

"Today is just not their day." Draco said and Pansy pulled him back towards Blaise to tell him the good news. Naruto didn't follow them; he just sat in his seat contemplating how he was going to deal with his Kyuubi situation. That was one problem about being the only ninja in a foreign land in a different dimension; he had no one who could actually help him.

* * *

The rest of December went without another incident, which was a good thing because Naruto began noticing McGonagall was eyeing him very carefully. Naruto really didn't have time to be fighting anymore though. Flint began giving insanely long Quidditch practices every Saturday even if it was snowing out. Snape's dueling sessions have become even more rigorous now that they have started offensive spells. And with all the homework, pranking had even been put on hold till the holidays. Visits to his dragon had been restricted to only weekend nights and he barely went then since there was always snow on the ground.

The more information Naruto got about Christmas the sooner he wanted it to come. The whole idea of getting presents for no reason was pretty cool. But Naruto still thought the idea of Santa Claus breaking into peoples house eating their cookies and milk and repaying them in gifts was pretty strange. But hey he was in a world with talking pictures and vampires so Santa Claus didn't seem so far fetched.

Once the holiday started Naruto was having such a good time, for the first time in months his mind didn't dwell on the Blutsauger or the Kyuubi. There was very few Slytherin's left, Besides Naruto there was Blaise, Rachael and a pair of sixth year twins who Naruto and Blaise agreed were smoking hot. And there was a third year boy named Marc Epps but everyone called him Mello. He was one of the best singers Naruto had ever heard and his voice would always cause Rachael to blush.

The six of them had the common room to themselves and they would laugh and joke for hours. With a lot less kids the common room felt less tense. Naruto would tell hilarious stories of how he pranked the Gryffindor's much to his housemates delight. It was common knowledge amongst the Slytherin's that Naruto had witnessed Keith's murder so they took this time to bombard him with questions, which Naruto refused to answer.

Once in awhile Naruto would bring Spice-cat out from his dormitory and let her play in the common room, the kids would spend hours watching Spice romp around the room learning the new environment. At one point a mouse that had gotten into the common rooms was chased by Spice and easily caught it. Spice-cat would let the mouse go a couple times and chase it again and capture it in its jaws.

On Christmas Eve Naruto staid up late going through all his ninja supplies making sure nothing was missing when he came upon a scroll he had never seen before. He opened it up and it had ten long sparkling silver Kunai tucked into sleeves made especially for them. These kunai's were different from most kunai's he had seen, not only were these silver but they were skinnier then most kunai and also longer. They looked more like daggers than throwing knives.

There was a small card that was tucked in-between two kunai's and Naruto pulled it out and read it.

_These ten Kunai's were forged during the 2__nd__ great shinobi war by a legendary_

_Stone weapon smith. These were made as an offering of peace to the Third Hokage._

_They were not made for combat, display only._

Naruto groaned at the last line, if these were not made for combat then they were practically useless. Naruto threw them back into his bag and locked it back up in his chest. And went to bed excited for the next day.

Naruto was kicked awake early the next morning; the first thing he saw was Blaise with a large smile on his face. That was strange in and of its self and then he saw a small pile of boxes at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas." Blaise said groggily, he was dress in dark blue sweatpants and a white tee shirt. Naruto scrambled out of bed and looked at all his presents.

"You too, wow this is awesome I actually got presents."

"Well what do you expect lumps of coal?" Blaise said and he laughed lightly at his own Santa Claus joke. Naruto looked at Blaise's pile and saw it was a lot bigger than his. Well he did have family, a very wealthy family.

Naruto tore threw his presents like there was no tomorrow. He got a ton of Quidditch supplies from other Slytherin's, Draco had set him a ton of chocolates frogs, probably Naruto wanted to collect all the wizarding cards. He got a couple boxes of Every Flavor Beans and some Ike's Imitator's Chewables. Hagrid sent him a box named How To Train Your Dragon by a Viking named Hiccup. Strange name but he wasn't a Viking so he really couldn't judge. Fred and George had given him and illegally box of magical dragon fireworks, exactly what they did was a mystery to Naruto but there was a note attached to it saying use them for emergency pranking. Blaise had even got him a wizards Shogi board, the difference between normal Shogi and Wizard Shogi Naruto didn't know but he was going to find out.

At the bottom of the pile there was a long dusty cardboard tube with a note attach to it. Naruto picked up the note and instantly recognized Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Merry Christmas Naruto, I've had this in my possession for awhile and I never_

_had a need for it. I hope in comes to more use for you and your endeavors._

_ A. Dumbledore_

Naruto popped open one side of the tube and stuck his hand in. Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly pulled out a Katana. The hilt and scabbard were pitch black with a glossy coat, carved into the scabbard was a gold pattern that spun and twirled and transformed into the shape of a dragon that extended the entire length of the sheath. Naruto slid of the sheath just enough to the blade which shined bright, the blade had no imperfection that he could seen but at the edge of his blade there were words carved into it. Naruto had never seen this language before but Naruto had a strange impression that the blade was watching him.

This was the most awesome present ever. Naruto quickly closed the scabbard and set it gently on his bed not sure were to put it yet, deciding to think about it later he started digging through his other presents. Blaise had finally saw his blade and whistled.

"Cool someone got you a ninja blade eh?"

"It's called a katana." Naruto corrected.

"Ninja blade, katana, its all the same thing." Blaise said as he opened a box of butter beer. Oh yes, these next few nights were going to be fun.

Christmas dinner was almost as fabulous as the start of term feast. A hundred fat roast turkeys; mountains of roast beast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver cups of thick rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard party crackers every few feet along the table. Of course just for Naruto was a large steaming bowl of Miso Ramen.

Flaming Christmas pudding followed the turkey, Blaise nearly choked on a galleon that was embedded on a slice. Naruto watched Hagrid face getting redder as he continued to call for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who gigged and blushed.

When Naruto finally left the table he was laden down with a ton trinkets that came out of the wizard crackers. Naruto and the rest of the Slytherin's spent the rest of the afternoon in the common room. Naruto and Blaise where playing wizards Shogi that Blaise was surprisingly good at and the rest of the kids watched Spice-cat chase some white mice around.

Naruto summed up that Christmas was an awesome holiday, and after another meal of Christmas cake everyone was too sleepy to stay up so they went to their dorms to sleep. Once Naruto's head hit the pillow he passed into oblivion.

* * *

Naruto eyes opened up to see him standing dungeon halls right outside the Slytherin Common room. What was going on, how was he out side the common room? Naruto realized he had no control over his body as his feet slowly began to walk forward towards the end of the hall.

Naruto yelped as something furry passed by his legs startling him. A small fox trotted in front of him as if leading him somewhere. It felt like a chain was attached to his stomach and connected to the fox. The fox began to run faster and Naruto had no choice but to follow the fox. They ran up stairs to the main floor then up another flight of stairs. The fox ran through the same hallways three times before veering off course and up another flight of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto tried to shout but no words came out of his mouth.

They took a left turn and ran into the library. They ran to the far back of the library passing towers upon towers of books till they made it to a bookshelf right outside the Restricted Section. The fox promptly sat down and stared up at the bookshelf. All the books were neatly place in the shelf all of them covered in dust except for one book which was tilted slightly out of place as if someone wanted to take the book but decided not to last minute. An unseen force commanded Naruto to raise an arm a slid the book out of its spot, rested it in his arms and opened it up. The pages fluttered passed quickly till it landed on a page in the middle of the book and it stopped moving. Naruto only had time to read the page number as an ear splitting scream exploded through the library. Page 205.

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed gasping for air, the bloodcurdling scream stilling ringing in his ears. Naruto was panting heavily, sweat covering his body. He slowly laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was only a dream, but what did it mean?

Naruto looked over to his nightstand and saw Spice-cat looking at him curiously. Naruto sighed, for some strange reason Naruto would always wake up in the middle of the night and find Spice-cat staring at him when he forgot to feed her before bed.

He crawled out of bed, unlocked his chest and pulled out the cat food. He made a makeshift bowl out of one of his shirts and poured some food into it. Spice-cat slowly step out of her pillow, gave a long cat stretch and walked over to the food and began eating.

Naruto watched Spice-cat eat her food, replaying the dream in his head. He couldn't figure out the importance of it but the mystery of that book keep bugging him. Suddenly Naruto had an urge to go find this book, it was sorta the same feeling he had in the dream except stronger. It was now or never.

Naruto dashed to his chest and fished out his black hoodie he got from Pansy, it was a nice hoodie, thick for cold weather but it was silent when he moved, that was the important part. Naruto reached out for his shoes but decided to use his ninja sandals instead. If he was going to be sneaking around in the castle he might as well do it silently.

Still in his pajamas Naruto silently left his dorm and the common room in search for the library. Naruto had some how memorized the exact path through the castle the fox took in his dream and Naruto was not deviating from it. He felt that if he took a wrong turn somewhere he would come face to face with Filch or worse Snape.

Naruto finished his third lap of the third floor hallways and he ran up to the fourth floor and went to the library. As he entered to library Naruto threw up his hood and press up close to the wall blending in with the shadows.

He walked down the rows of bookcases till he found the one he remembered. It was just like his dream; Naruto walked down the isle and saw a book halfway out of its slot. Just like his dream, Naruto looked both ways before slowly pulling the book out. No booby traps… that's a good sign. Naruto slowly turned the pages till he stopped at page 205. To Naruto's surprise it was a spell of some kind, no ground breaking answer to defeating vampires. _Solor Vox _was the incantation but that was all Naruto could read before a terrible howling scream sounded through the library. Then there was a smashing sound of glass and the whole library was thrown in darkness.

'_Crap!'_ Naruto thought as the scream continued. How did he not notice that there was light in the library, there was obviously someone else in the library beside from himself. Naruto slipped the book into his hoodie threw up his hood and ran out of the row of book and slid into the shadows. He ran straight for the door and thankfully never encountered the mysterious person who was also in the library.

Just as Naruto reached the library entrance Filch watched through the door his arm outstretch holding up a lamp. Naruto instantly crouched as low as he could and slipped under a desk shielding him from the revealing light. Thank god for being short. Filch didn't even look his way; he just walked deeper into the library an ugly scowl plastered on his face.

Once Filch was out of sight Naruto ran from out of the desk faster then a bolt of lighting and dashed down the hall. Naruto was about to go down the stairs when Naruto felt something. Naruto wasn't sure what it was but felt like something had brushed by him. Naruto spun around but there was no one there. Naruto stayed still and held his breath; he heard what sounded like footsteps going down the hall. Naruto spun around again but the was no one in the other end of the hall. But it definitely felt like someone was there, someone invisible.

"You asked me to come directly to you if anyone was wandering around at night, Professor, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section."

Naruto felt his heart stop and the blood drain from his face. He heard Filches voice carry through the hall right in front of Naruto. To his horror Snape replied.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Naruto stared at the end of the hall and saw the light of Filches lamp flicker across the wall. With out thinking Naruto channeled chakra to his feet, and ran up the wall next to him, he ran up about ten feet before he leaped over onto a support beam. Naruto laid down flat on the support and tried to squeeze his body so none of his hoodie showed but he knew it would work. He heard the two pairs of shoes clanking against the ground as the two staff members hurried through the hall. Then he heard their footsteps stop right underneath from where he was hiding.

Naruto risked a look over the support beam and looked down on Snape and Filch who were looking around the hall looking for any evidence of a person who was out of bed.

"They must have gone this way, follow me Snape." Filch croaked out and he ran back the way he came with Snape right on his heels.

Only when there was absolutely no sound in the hall did Naruto slip for the support beam and land softly on the ground. Taking no chances Naruto opened a window and using his chakra as control as he slid down the side of the castle. When Naruto made it to the first floor window it clicked it open as hopped into the hall. No one in sight. Naruto was home free as he ran back to the Slytherin common room; he had come in with a close encounter with Snape and Filch late at night and didn't get caught or even seen. It was official… he had Mad Ninja Skillz.

* * *

The next couple of days were very interesting; Naruto spent most of his time with Fred and George they had set traps all over the castle. Naruto almost felt sorry for the kids returning to school in a couple of days. There were traps in every nook and cranny of all busy walkways of the school. There traps that poured itching powered all over you, some poured giant fire ants on you.

The worst traps were all on the second floor, why? Naruto didn't know, but he suspected it was because Filches office was on that floor. One trap would melt the entire floor into quick sand whenever too any people were in the hall at once.

Naruto had also checked out the spell book he took from library. The spell _Solor Vox_ was a spell that produced and insane amount of light from the tip of his wand. There was so much light that Naruto was temporarily blinded by the charm, and his skin felt very warm.

Naruto even found a charm that caused a small voltage of lighting to spark from his wand. He unfortunately decided to show Fred and George who made a game out of shocking each other.

The other Slytherin's all did other stuff during the day so Naruto didn't see much of them. Same with Harry and Ron, they always seemed to be running of somewhere talking about crazy mirrors.

On the final night all the Slytherin's had decided to stay up late and hang out in the common room. Blaise brought some of his butter beers out and they all toasted to a good Christmas. Mello decided to sing a couple of Christmas songs causing Rachael and Twin #2 to swoon over him.

Naruto and Blaise had decided to just call the twins, Twin #1 and Twin #2. It wasn't that Blaise and Naruto were trying to be rude it was just that the two girls never told them their names. They said they weren't worthy of knowing their names yet. Keyword yet, Naruto and Blaise were still hoping for a chance with them. Naruto could tell the twins liked them it was just that there was such and age gap between the two it would be kind of weird.

While Rachael and Twin #2 swooned over Mello's singing Twin #1 was leaning against Blaise slowly drinking her butter beer. Once Mello stopped singing Twin #2 sat on the couch leaning on Naruto and Rachael sat next to Mello. Life was good

Once again the questions about the vampire started shooting out and Naruto would keep on squashing it down.

"What do you know about the Vampire?"

"Nothing."

"Was Keith's death's bloody?"

"Very."

"Are you going to fight it?"

"I dunno, pass the butter beer."

After a while Naruto got tired of the questions and turned to Blaise for help. For some strange reason a Blaise pulled out Dragon firework out of his big bag of tricks.

"Time for so Christmas time night light!" Blaise said

He lit it and a bright blue green and red sparkling dragonhead shaped firework shoot out of the tube. The dragonhead shifted and changed many colors as it went flying around the room. The large firework suddenly exploded in a flash of bright pink sparks and the common room went black and all Naruto could see was the pink sparks fall to the ground.

When the sparks went out Naruto was surrounded by complete darkness, He couldn't even see Twin #2 next to him. Soon dim lights returned and that's when Naruto realized at he was no longer in the common room. He was in the Great hall and for some strange reason the candles floating above him were barely lit and the room had a strange orange tint to it. Naruto looked around and saw quite a few kids sitting at the table their heads down. What was going on?

Naruto walked up to the nearest kid and shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey what are you guys doing in the Great hall at this time of night?" Naruto asked then he froze; he looked down at the body and saw a gaping bloody hole coming out of the kids back. Naruto instantly let go and the body fell back on him and Rachael's glassy empty eyes stared back up at Naruto.

"AHH!" Screamed Naruto as he fell on the floor his heart pounding in his heart. Rachael's body fell to the floor with a dull thunk and didn't move. Naruto scooted back as far as he could and another body bumped him and fell on top of him. Lee Jordan laid on him armless and eyeless blood pouring from his mouth onto Naruto's clothes

"AH GET OFF ME!" Naruto screamed kicking and pushing Lee off him. Naruto looked around and saw all the kids sitting at the table had been mutilated their blood smeared all over the walls.

In Naruto's right peripherals a shadow streaked across the ground and up the wall. Naruto looked at the shadow but nothing was there.

"Hahahahahaha." Came a cold crackling laugh that echoed through the Great Hall chilling Naruto to the bone. Naruto couldn't breathe, he looked around the Great Hall but saw no one there. In Naruto's left peripherals a shadow fell across the wall, Naruto looked but nothing was there, just a ton of dead bodies.

"Come and get me buddy boy." Naruto spun towards the Great hall entrance and saw a shadow on the ground of a person who was right out side the entrance but didn't allow himself to be seen. Slowly the shadow slipped away, indicating the person's departure.

Naruto couldn't speak, his throat wouldn't allow it, instead he stood up to his two shaky feet and stumbled out of the Great Hall to see a hall filled with more death. Kids were everywhere some beheaded some were gutted and a couple of them where impaled by spears. Pushing bile back down his throat Naruto stumbled off towards the stairs.

Everywhere he went bodies of kids were strewn about left in a pool of the own blood. The stench of death penetrated Naruto nose and his vision swam a couple times. On the second floor Fred and George were stuck in their own sandtrap their heads caved in looking like bloody stumps. The third floor he found most of the teacher's dead hanging out of the window by their cloaks. On the eight floors near the Astronomy tower Naruto found fresh kills blood still squirting out of the wounds.

Then Naruto found Draco's body at the foot of the Astronomy tower stairs his throat completely ripped out. Naruto fell to his knees, for the first time tears fell from his eyes as he stared down at his best friend at his feet. Suddenly Draco eyes moved and looked into Naruto's. Naruto leaned over shaking Draco.

"Draco! Draco I'm here! I'm going to get you out of here don't worry buddy!" Naruto cried out his voice cracking. He watched Draco slowly shake his head and the life leave his eyes. "No… NO DRACO!" Naruto scream and he broke down clutching the body close to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered

"I'm up here buddy boy." Came the voice again this time echoing down from the top of the Astronomy tower. Naruto looked towards the stairs and saw fresh bloody footprints going up the stairs.

Naruto slowly climbed to his feet, rage and hatred boiled in is veins but no Kyuubi chakra came out. Naruto felt completely drained of energy, angry but drained. As Naruto climbed the staircase and he reached into his pockets and pulled out a kunai. Naruto looked down and his heart dropped as he stared down at a silver kunai. These were useless in battle they were for display only. In Naruto's rage filled delirium he didn't notice that he began emptying his pouch of all kunai's.

Naruto made it to the top of the tower and was not surprised to see the Blutsauger standing there cover head to toe in fresh wet blood looking every proud of himself. His eyes glittered menacingly as he looked up Naruto up and down, then when he noticed Naruto was unarmed he tilted his head and grinned widely showing off his red teeth. He looked very amused to see Naruto with out a weapon.

Naruto looked past the vampire and saw Hagrid's hut on fire along with most of the Forbidden Forest. He eyes focused back on the vampire and he balled up his fists, letting the anger control him.

The Blutsauger leaped forward faster then Naruto could've have imagined and swung a clawed hand at Naruto's throat.

"AAHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he shut his eyes. Naruto fell to the ground, as he fell his hand hit something hard. There was sound of glass breaking and as Naruto hit the ground a ton of pain exploded from the left side of his face and arm.

"Oh god Naruto!" Came Rachael's voice, that couldn't be right Rachael was dead… right?

"Oh crap what happened to Naruto?" he heard Blaise's voice this time. Naruto opened his eyes and realized he was lying on the cold hard ground of the Slytherin common room. There were a couple broken bottles of butter beer underneath Naruto and the broken shards of glass pierced every part of Naruto's face and arm. The small amounts of alcohol that was in the butter beer began to burn at his open wounds. From what he could see he was still in the common room Blaise, Rachael, Twin # 1 and 2 and Mello stood over Naruto worry etched on their faces.

Memories of Naruto's vision flashed past his mind and tears began streaming down his face again and he began to shake violently, his breath was coming in short ragged burst. Naruto's eye rolled to the back of his head and strange mutterings came out of his mouth. Rachael instantly dropped to her knees and pulled Naruto in to her lap.

"Get back, GET BACK!" Rachael scream swiping at the others feet, the kids instantly backed off and took their seats back on the couches.

"He is having a sever anxiety attack right now, having you guys surrounding him like that will just make his condition worse. Someone give me some water." Rachael commanded, Blaise reached into one of his boxes and pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to Rachael. Rachael uncapped the water and poured it over the places here the shattered glass had cut Naruto "What happened?" Rachael asked looking at Twin #2.

"I don't know, one minute he is staring up at the fireworks next thing I know he is have a seizure and he fell on the ground!" Twin #2 said tears streaming down her face.

"Someone go get Professor Snape." Rachael snapped and Mello jumped out of his chair and ran out of the common room without looking back.

"All dead - they were all dead." Naruto muttered in Rachael's arms.

"I'm here Naruto, I'm here sweetie." Rachael cooed as she gently rubbed her hand against Naruto's whisker marks. Naruto's shaking slowed down but he still twitched occasionally. Naruto would random say something like "Can't stop him – kill us all."

What on earth is happening to Naruto?

**T.B.C**


	13. Flamel, Norbert and the Beast

**AN/ oohhh man compared to my last update this chapter came up super fast! I've been on a roll an i cranked this chapter out faster then i thought i would, that totally deserves like 50 reviews! (please?) and this chapter is actually the longest chapter I've ever writing. i keep on out doing my self hehe. well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners.

**Naruto and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Flamel, Norbert and the Beast.

"Make sure to drink the Elixir three times a week."

"Ok Madam Pomfrey."

"Also get plenty of rest, don't want those nightmares coming back."

"I will."

"And don't forget to get that nice girl some flowers one of these days."

"I _know_ Madam Pomfrey." Naruto said putting on his cloak, he was rolling his eyes putting he had a smile on his face; he enjoyed Pomfrey's company. Naruto had been stuck in the hospital wing since his little seizure in the Slytherin Common rooms till about four days after the start of term.

Of course all of Naruto's friends came and visited him all wanting to know what had happened. But Naruto refused to tell them, it would scare them half to death, and apparently the kids who witnessed it weren't talking either. What happened over Christmas break stays with Christmas break.

On the third day of his stay in the hospital Angelina came and visited him. She was "that nice girl" Pomfrey mentioned earlier, Naruto turned a deep red as he remembered their activities before Pomfrey came and kicked Angelina out. Naruto's face turned into a frown as he thought about all the homework he must have gotten during his absence, all because of that horrible dream.

"_Come and get me buddy boy."_

Naruto shivered as the voice haunted the corners of his mind. Luckily for him Snape created a potion that stopped Naruto from dreaming in his sleep the first day he was in the hospital. So the horrible dreams stopped coming but he would still get little sound bits randomly popping up in his mind.

Naruto made it to the Slytherin common room with little hindrance, it seemed people wanted to give him some space for once. Naruto groaned as he remembered all the homework he had to do for Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. Sure he was a procrastinator but he needed to start his work today. Meh maybe he'll start it tomorrow.

Naruto had already made up his mind to visit his dragon today. Naruto dug through his chest looking for his Ninjutsu scroll, when he found the bag there were in he didn't even bother reading their labels, he just picked up the first three scrolls and locked his chest back up.

Meow!

Naruto turned to his nightstand to see Spice-cat looking up at him expectantly. Oh man, when was the last time she was fed? Naruto quickly opened up his chest again and poured Spice-cat a pile of cat food onto one of his shirts. Naruto slowly petted his cat as she ate and she purred happily. Naruto strode out of his dorm and left the door ajar incase Spice wanted to walk through the common room.

It was a nice day outside; the sun was out and not a single cloud in the bright blue sky. The only problem was there was still a ton of snow on the ground, probably a good couple of feet deep. But was Naruto going to waddle through the cold snow?

Hell no.

Naruto pulled out his wand and muttered "_Incendio" _under his breath. A small jet of fire flew out from the tip of his wand and melt and nice path in the snow. Naruto created a path all the way into the Forbidden Forest. Sure the path was very wet but it was better than going through the cold snow. It was a little bit trickier getting through the forest, he didn't want to accidentally set a tree on fire.

Naruto turned a corner and came up to the clearing his dragon lived in; he was surprised at what he saw. Rabbits. A ton of fluffy white rabbits huddled together in a giant white group on the snow free forest floor. When Naruto entered the clearing he knew instantly why there were so many rabbits in here. It was easily about twenty degrees warmer in this clearing then the rest of the forest. With it being so warm and a dragon to protect the rabbits from any predators these were idea living conditions.

"Alright Spike lets try it again." Hagrid's voice rang out through the clearing. Naruto looked around and saw Hagrid standing in front of Spike and three large slabs of meat slung over his large shoulders. Naruto walked over curiously.

"Alert!" Hagrid barked and Spike jumped to attention, he sat straight up his head darting everywhere looking for and enemy. "Warning!" this time Spike crouched low to he ground, his wings pressed close to his body ready to pounce. A low growl rumbled for its chest as clouds of smoke billowed from its nostrils. "Beg!" Spike laid on the ground his eyes growing large like a puppy dog; he looked utterly pathetic. Naruto's eye twitched. "Play dead!" Spike rolled over on the ground bully up, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Whoa what the hell is going on here?" Naruto called out walking up to a very surprised Hagrid.

"Oh er hi yeh Naruto, what are yer do in here?"

"_My_ dragon lives here, what about you?" Naruto drawled

"Well yeh see I knew yer couldn' come out here and see yer dragon all the time cause of the snow, so I though' I would just - you know come check up on it sometimes, give it a little training."

"I appreciate that but it looks like your training him for the circus."

"I was just teachin' some of the basics." Hagrid said shrugging nonchalantly but he was looking nervous.

"The _basics?_ When did "play dead" become the basics?" Naruto asked and Hagrid's face went red in embarrassment.

"Ah well playin dead helps detour predators!"

"Predators? He's a _dragon _he has no predators, everything is afraid of him." Naruto pointed at Spike but unfortunately he wasn't looking menacing at all as he played with couple rabbits. "And why teach him how to beg?"

"Well er people normally teach dogs how ter beg!"

"He's not a dog!" Naruto yelled and he began rubbing his temples, he felt a headache coming on. "Look I appreciate your help but I _really_ don't think he needs any training. Living in the wild kinda helps him anyways."

Hagrid coughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Ya maybe yer right, I just got so excited when I learned of yer dragon I acted as if it was me own." Hagrid admitted sadly, Naruto suddenly felt bad about snapping at Hagrid.

To Naruto's left there was a loud rustling of leaves, Naruto turned to see a Centaur coming out of the forest. Yup he was definitely going to have a headache tonight. This centaur was a couple inches shorter then most, he had short pale blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh hey there Firenze who're yer doin'?" Hagrid said to the Centaur named Firenze who nodded in his direction.

"Hello Hagrid, I'm doing fine as always." Firenze said, he turned his gaze to Spike who was still playing with the rabbits then his eyes landed on Naruto. "I trust that you are all better Naruto?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly, how did he know that he was sick?

"Mars was bright last night Naruto" Firenze said cryptically

Naruto blinked "Ok?"

"The final battle draws near, stay cautious Naruto." Naruto nodded dumbly. He didn't understand how the centaurs "planet reading" thingy worked but it frustrated him to no end when the horse people talked about nothing but stars. Firenze seemed to see that Naruto was irritated; he turned and began to walk back into the forest. "Stay safe Naruto, I'll be seeing you again." Was Firenze's last cryptic message before he disappeared into the forest.

Man, Centaurs were strange.

"Well I should probably get goin' too. Got to continue makin' patrols make sure no more crazies kill any more muggles." Hagrid picked up his crossbow, patted Spike on the head and trudged off into the forest without looking back. Naruto blinked again at Hagrid's sudden disappearance, he had a feeling that he might have caused it. Sighing Naruto turned to Spike who was watching him curiously.

Naruto clapped his hands and motioned for Spike to come closer. "Come here boy." Naruto said clapping his hands again and Spike practically flew to Naruto and stopped just before he bowled him over. Naruto began scratching behind Spike's jaws and a low rumbling came from his chest.

"I missed you buddy." Naruto said and Spike gave a Naruto a nice long lick on his face. "Hey watch the face!" Naruto said glaring slightly, Spike nudged his long snout against Naruto's stomach causing him to reach out and rub Spike's snout. "Go and play with the rabbits," Naruto whispered and Spike turned and flew over to the large group of rabbits.

Naruto pulled out his first ninja scroll out of one of his large pockets and read it. "Advanced Wind Jutsu's…. Nah!" Naruto said and he put in a different pocket. Naruto had a practiced a couple wind Jutsu a while ago but he picked it up so quick he barely had any fun learning it. Hopefully he brought a better scroll.

Naruto pulled another scroll out of his pocket. "The art of seals…. Boring!" Strike two, Naruto stuck this scroll with the wind Jutsu scroll and pick up his last unknown scroll. "Advanced Fire Jutsu's, awesome and destructive… lets try it." Naruto unrolled the scroll and looked at the list of Jutsu's.

"Boring, boring, boring, OH!" Naruto saw a Jutsu that caught his attention. "_Katon: Karyū Endan_ a B-rank Jutsu that does blah, blah, blah oh here where go. Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger." Naruto muttered under his breath as he practiced the hand signs. These hand signs where a lot more complicated then the wind Jutsu. Naruto shrugged though, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger - _KATON: KARYU ENDAN_!" Naruto yelled out and he breathed in and breathed out and a small flame puffed out of his mouth. Naruto dropped his head in shame. He looked over at his dragon and saw it and all the other rabbits staring at him expectantly.

"Stop judging me." Naruto muttered and he turned around so the could see him practicing the Jutsu.

* * *

"Stupid library, stupid charms homework." Naruto grumbled as he looked through the bookshelves for a book to help him with Flitwick's homework assignment about the _Risus_ charm, which makes people laugh uncontrollably. So far Naruto had no luck in finding any kind of information on the subject.

Naruto checked his pockets searching for the piece of paper that had the title of the book he was looking for, but instead pulled out some Famous Wizard cards. Geez he had too many of these, he looked at one of them and saw the name Nicolas Flamel. Naruto shoved it roughly back into his pocket, he had about three Nicholas Flamel's.

Naruto walked out of the isle utterly defeated and to his surprise he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at a far away table talking very lowly. Normally Naruto would have continued on his merry way back to the Common rooms, but being so bored he decided to see what they were up to. When he was about ten feet away he heard snatches of their conversation.

"Don't play," said Hermione

"Say your ill," said Ron

"Pretend to break you leg" Hermione suggested

"_Really_ break your leg." Said Ron

"Why do you want Harry to break his legs?" Said Naruto utterly confused; he stepped into a very strange conversation. The three Gryffindor's head snapped towards him and their eyes went wide. Now Naruto was really confused, why were they acting so secretive? Hermione and Ron shared a look before turning and looking at Harry. Harry just simply nodded and Hermione turned back to Naruto.

"Well we just found out Snape is going to refereeing Harry's next Quidditch match." Said Hermione and Naruto whistled

"Damn your going to have your work cut out for you." Naruto said looking over at Harry who was slumped forward looking pitiful.

"That's what we were saying," Ron grumbled looking back at Naruto "I think he should find some way to get out of the game"

"I can't," said Harry dejectedly "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"And that would mean Snape would win" Naruto said and the three Gryffindor's stared up at him in confusion. "Think about it, we know Snape hates Harry so if Snape challenges Harry and Harry backs out Snape wins." Ron groaned once he understood what Naruto meant.

"Geez we can't let that happen, its bad enough we don't know what he wants to steal from that giant dog." Ron said then he clapped his hand over his mouth realizing what he let slip. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about that freaky three-headed dog thing that was standing over the trap door?" the Gryffindor's eyes widened

"Wait you were there with us weren't you!" Ron said almost yelling

"Duh." Said Naruto rolling his eyes "And you think _Snape_ is trying to steal whatever that dog is guarding?"

"Well ya I found out that on Halloween, Snape tried to get passed the Fluffy." Said Harry

"Fluffy?"

"Fluffy, that's the giant dog's name."

"Ok so how do you know Snape was trying to get passed the dog Halloween, maybe he was trying to stop someone from getting in?"

"Why would Snape need to get passed Fluffy to stop someone?" asked Hermione

"How can Snape stop anyone if he standing outside the room and they are inside with Fluffy?" Naruto countered and the Gryffindor's shared glances not sure how to answer that one.

This conversation was getting interesting; Naruto pulled up a chair next to Hermione and sat down. "What is "_Snape"_ trying to steal anyways?"

Hermione sighed and put her quill down "Well, we don't know what it is he is trying to steal, all we know is who made it, its some guy named Nicholas Flamel."

"I know who Nicholas Flamel is." Naruto said and three pairs of eyes were on him.

"_What_?" Ron said trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"Ya I have some Famous Wizard cards with him on it, hold on." Naruto said and he reached in his pocket and fished out his Nicholas Flamel card. He threw it on the table and the trio craned their necks to read the card.

"I knew it! I _knew _it!" Hermione cried out jumping from her seat.

"Knew what?" Ron and Naruto said in unison

"Stay here!" Hermione said and she dashed down the isle of books. Harry, Ron and Naruto barely had time exchange curious looks before Hermione came back carrying and enormous dusty old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" Hermione whispered excitedly "I read this a while ago for some light reading."

"_Light_?" Naruto and Ron said in unison again, ok that was starting to get a little weird. Hermione told the two of them to be quiet as she frantically flipped the pages in the book. Once she found the page she began to read out loud.

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, he enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle."

Hermione finished and they sat there in silence digesting the information. "See?" Hermione said to the three boys "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerers Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it!"

"Ya that stones nice and all but I doubt its good enough for Snape to cross Dumbledore." Naruto suggested, Harry stayed silent not sure how to counter that.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry" _Ron said " he's not exactly recent if he's Six hundred and sixty-five is he?"

Naruto pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

"Well this has been very educational but I have real homework to get started on so I'll you guys later, and good luck with the Quidditch game." Naruto said but he didn't mean the last part, Naruto really wanted to win the Quidditch Cup but that would be hard with Harry as an opponent.

"_Come and find me buddy boy."_

* * *

The Quidditch match was today and the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. It turned out that most of the Slytherin's were going to go to the match to see just how cruel Snape was going to be during the match.

"So why aren't you going to the match?" Asked Draco as he put on his hooded cloak, it was a nice day but the wind was very cold. They were in the Entrance hall standing in the doorway to the field. Blaise Pansy and Rachael had already left for the Quidditch stadium.

"I don't really feel like seeing a one-sided penalty fest." Naruto said. "I'm going to go hang out with my dragon and get some training in.

"You do realize all you do is train?" Draco said smirking.

"I need to train if I'm going to beat this vampire." Naruto snapped back and Draco's smirk faded.

"Oh well, ya that makes sense." Said Draco feeling a little ashamed, right then Crabbe and Goyle came out of the Great Hall and stood on either side of Draco, it was time for them to go. "Well I'll see you after the game then." Naruto just nodded as he watched his friend and the two goons walk off towards the Quidditch pitch. Naruto sighed as he walked off towards the Forbidden Forest. Naruto had started distancing himself from his friends since Christmas, he hoped that some how distancing himself will keep his friends out of harms way but he doubted it.

Naruto snuck into the Forbidden Forest without anybody seeing him, and he quickly made his way over to the "Rabbit Sanctuary" which is now what Naruto calls the clearing Spike lives in. Surprisingly enough Naruto could still hear the noise from the stadium deep in the forest. Naruto walked up to the curled up form of Spike and sat down next to him. Naruto leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the stadium echo through the trees. Naruto felt his eyes grow heavy as he heard Jordan yell far off in the distance.

"And they're off! Chaser Bell has the Quaffle first - passes to Angelina – how passes to Spinnet – Spinnet dodges a Bludger, she shoots – SHE SCORES!"

Naruto listened to the Gryffindor's cheers as he started to nod off, he knew he should be train but he felt so tired. _'I'll just rest my eyes for a second and do some training later.'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and sleep over took him.

Naruto was jolted awake as Jordan's shouts pierced through the quiet forest.

"HARRY HAS DONE IT! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH – GRYFFINDOR IS NOW IN THE LEAD!" Naruto groaned as he heard Jordan shout over and over again. Naruto had wished Gryffindor wouldn't win but he knew they would. Naruto stood up and cracked his back, he was going to meet up wit Draco and get the play-by-play.

Naruto looked around and saw Spike had gone off somewhere and the rabbits followed him. Naruto turned back to the way he came and lazily walked through the forest.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, his mind was contemplating what in his little bag o ninja tricks was he going to practice at.

Then suddenly something shifted in the forest that caught Naruto's attention. Naruto instantly recognized the form of a man walking through the forest, in a second Naruto was up a tree running to the very top. Gripping the bark of the tree tightly Naruto looked down and to is surprise he didn't a bloodthirsty vampire but instead a smaller man wearing a purple turban.

'_Professor Quirrell? What is he doing out in the Forest at night?' _Naruto thought as he watched Quirrell pace around the clearing muttering nonsense to himself. Quite suddenly a hooded figure walked calmly into the clearing, Quirrell stopped pacing immediately and stared at the person wide eyed.

The wind sifted and Naruto heard a strange noise from above caught his attention. He looked up and saw Harry on his broomstick floating a couple of feet above him. Naruto felt his right eye begin twitching.

What hell was going on here?

Harry floated down next to him and placed a finger over his lips telling Naruto not to make a sound. The ninja rolled his eyes and began watch the two figure below. The hooded figure took off his hood, Naruto almost gasped when he saw Snape's face

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus.."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private" Snape said his voice icy cold. "Student aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone after all." Naruto narrowed his eyes, Quirrell began mumbling something but Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Harry and Naruto glanced at each other and nodded, Fluffy.

"B-b-but Severus, I –"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape said taking a step towards him.

"I-I don't know what you –"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Naruto jumped slightly as an Owl hooted right next to his ear, he saw Harry almost slipped off his broom and he gave him an arm to steady himself.

" – Your little bit of hocus-pocus, I'm waiting." Naruto raise an eyebrow at Snape weird comment.

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well." Snape cut in, probably tired of Quirrell constant stammering. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Snape threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now and Snape instantly blended in with the darkness. Quirrell stood very still in the clearing clearly petrified.

"Harry, we have been looking everywhere for you, where have you _been_? Oh hey there Naruto." Hermione said as Harry and Naruto walked through the Entrance hall. She walked over to them Ron along side her grinning ear to ear.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron shouted patting Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold, but Madam Pomfrey said he'll be all right!" Ron turned to Naruto puffing out his chest. " Do you hear that Naruto? Gryffindor is now ahead of Slytherin, how does that make you feel?"

"Happy." Naruto said with very little emotion, his face didn't even convey any emotion at all, Naruto didn't mean what he said but this was a perfect time to psych out Ron. Ron chest caved in and his shoulders slumped all his previous glory gone.

"Really?" Ron muttered dumbly, before Naruto could answer Harry cut across him.

"We need to find an empty room, wait until you hear this…"

Harry made sure he found a Peeves free room before closing the door behind them, then he told the two what he and Naruto witnessed.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it!" Hermione said

"Maybe but it could be the other way around," Naruto began say but was cut off by Ron.

"He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's "hocus pocus" – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break!"

"But maybe –" started Naruto only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione said in alarm, Naruto began rubbing is temples. Why was it so hard to talk to Gryffindor's?

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron said

* * *

Quirrell however, must have been stronger than the Gryffindor's thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Harry and Ron we still hell bent on talking about the Sorcerer's Stone but Hermione had different thing on her mind

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron groaned Naruto

"Ten weeks!" Hermione snapped, "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron said. "Anyway, what are you studying for you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking the same way as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't even as fun as Christmas... minus all the scary dreams. Currently Naruto was sitting in the library with Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to finish his History of Magic homework. Naruto found it was much easier studying with Hermione then listening to Draco's random rants about being rich, and how much he hated Gryffindor.

The homework he was working on was a foot long essay on the difference between ghost and ghouls. Ghost and ghouls was technically the same thing except that ghosts were normal spirits with ghouls murdered people and caused havoc, they were ten time worse then poltergeists. Naruto figured out he wasn't really scared of ghosts, like Nearly Headless Nick, he was fine around them… except the Bloody Barron. But ghouls really freaked Naruto out, if he ever was unlucky enough to meet one he would scream like a little girl and run away.

Naruto was busy scribbling something on his parchment when suddenly he heard Ron say "Hey Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Naruto spun around in his seat to see Hagrid standing in-between a couple of bookshelves looking at them sheepishly. He shuffled over to them hiding something behind his back.

"Jus' lookin'," Hagrid mumbled, this caught Naruto's attention. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He said looking at them suspiciously. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh we found out who he is ages ago," Ron said puffing out his chest. "And we know that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St –"

"Shhhhh!" Hagrid looked around making sure no one was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry said "about what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy –,"

"SHHHH!" Hagrid said again "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin about it in here, students aren't suppose ter know. They'll think I've told yeh!"

"See you later then" Harry said and Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Naruto asked watching Hagrid leave the library.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Stone?" Ask Hermione

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said as he got up and ran down the isle. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons." Naruto hoped he wasn't looking up books on how to train dragons to use on Spike.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry said.

"But it's against our laws." Ron said and Naruto stared at him wide eyed

"_Are you serious?_" Naruto said barely above a whisper

"Ya, dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that." Ron said

"I don't" Naruto said but no one noticed

"It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous."

"Not all dragons are dangerous." Naruto said and once again he was ignored… why did he hang out with Gryffindor's again?

* * *

When Naruto and the Gryffindor trio knocked on Hagrid's door and hour later, they were surprised to find all the curtains were closed.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked before he let them in. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered the stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry, there was no point beating around the bush "we were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at him

"O' course I can't," Hagrid said "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason, it was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

The four students shared a look but didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here," Hermione said in a warm and flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding really." Hermione went on "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Naruto resisted the urge to whistle, damn Hermione was good. Hagrid's chest swelled at the last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell eh that. Let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall -," he ticked them off on his fingers " Professor Binns."

Naruto frowned at Binns name, Binns probably didn't perform a spell or anything to protect the Stone, but he probably had information to find something _very_ dangerous to guard the Stone.

"Professor Quirrell," Hagrid continued "O' course Dumbledore did somethin', hang on I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape?" _Harry gasped

"Yeah – er not still on abou' that are yeh?"

"Oh ya they are, I've been trying to convince them but _noo_ they don't feeling like listening." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid said, Naruto would have hoped the would have convinced the Gryffindor's but he could tell by the way they were looking at each other they didn't believe that.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously "And you wouldn't tell anyone would you? Not even one of the teachers?" Naruto's eyes sifted from the Gryffindor's to Hagrid; that was a very good question.

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? It's boiling in here."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Naruto noticed Hagrid sneaking a glance over at the fire, Naruto looked too.

"Hagrid… what is _that?"_ Naruto already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge black dragon egg.

Ah," said Hagrid he started fiddling with his beard "That's er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune!"

"Won it," Hagrid said "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it ter be honest."

"But what are going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked

"Well, I've bin doin some readin'," Hagrid said, he walked over to his bed and pulled a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library – _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit _– it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognize diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback They're rare, them."

Hagrid looked really pleased with himself but Naruto didn't.

"Hagrid… you live in a _wooden house._" Naruto said

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stroked the fire.

* * *

So now Naruto had something else to worry about on his long "Troublesome Shit List": Fighting a vampire, figuring out who is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, passing his exams, keeping up with his ninja skills, kicking ass and taking names and now what would happen to Hagrid if: Someone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon or if he was eaten and or burned alive in his hut.

Naruto needed a break, he decided to just play it cool and hang out with Draco. He would study and do his homework with his friends in the common room, and he was finally having a little bit of peace.

But of course that all changed one day as Draco and Naruto was leaving Potions class walking slowly behind the Gryffindor trio listening to Ron who was talking a little loudly.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatchling?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get in trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered and looked back at them. Naruto didn't even have to look at Draco, he could practically feel the predator smirk plastered on Draco's face. Harry grabbed both Hermione and Ron and hurried out of the corridor.

"Come on we _have _to go, there is no way I'm going to pass up this perfect blackmailing opportunity!" Draco said. He was pacing the empty common room. He was nervously biting his thumb trying to think of a plan.

"Why would you want to blackmail Hagrid?" Naruto asked.

Draco waved him off "I'm not trying to blackmail that oaf, I'm trying to get back at that Weasley and _precious_ Potter." Draco spat out.

"And how are going to be able to do that?"

"I'm going to go down there see the dragon hatching and then dangle the news in front of Potter threatening his friend Hagrid's job so I can get what I want." Naruto grumbled

"First off you're a selfish idiot."

"HEY!"

"Secondly what if they don't believe you."

"I'll say I have you as a witness."

"You're not using me, thirdly you're an idiot. But I really want to see a dragon hatching sooo we can go _but no blackmailing_!" Naruto said his eyes flashing dangerously, Draco looked like he had something smart to say but he paused before he continued

"_Fine_ but I can find a way to get those two expelled I'm taking it with or without your help." Draco stated and he threw on his cloak and walked out of the common room.

Naruto rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed his friend. "Just don't cause a scene." Naruto grumbled

Lucky for them Draco decided to leave a couple hours before curfew so they could still walk around the grounds without getting in trouble. The only problem was that it got dark early on in the day; well that was a good thing for Naruto. There were plenty of kids roaming the hall but no one noticed Draco and Naruto as the walked outside and melded with the darkness.

They ran as quickly and as silently as they could, the cold dry grass muffling their footsteps. They followed the light that was coming from Hagrid's hut, but they made sure they were still in the shadows. When they were about ten feet away they noticed all the windows were covered by curtains. Draco growled at the inconvenience

They walked around the hut looking for an opened window; surprisingly they found one that was halfway closed. At a distance Naruto and Draco looked inside the hut to see Hagrid and Hermione arguing about something, Ron and Harry watching them from afar.

"What's going on, I don't see any dragon egg!" Draco grumbled stepped closer to the window but Naruto quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't get to close we don't want Hagrid to see us." Naruto muttered and Draco nodded. They watched Hagrid and Hermione go at it for a couple minutes and Draco began complaining about not being able to see a dragon, Naruto decided not to tell him it was still in the fireplace.

After a couple minutes Hagrid suddenly grabbed a couple of oven mitts and turned to the fireplace. He bent down and scooped up a charcoal black egg and placed it on the table in front of the window. Draco gasped as the egg rocked back and forth, then the top of the egg crack and broke off. The rest of the egg shattered into a million pieces and a small tan dragon unfurled it self.

Like all baby dragons it wasn't exactly pretty. It had crumple orange wing that were huge compared to its tiny body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns on the top of its head and bulging, orange eyes.

"Whoa." Draco said and he slowly walked towards the window. Naruto didn't stop him this time; he didn't even realize Draco was moving. His eyes were glued on the dragon; witnessing some think a hatching dragon was really cool, witnessing new life beginning. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and saw Draco was pressing his face up against the glass.

"_Draco you idiot_!" Naruto hissed out loud enough for Draco to hear him. But Draco didn't move. "Draco we have to go _now_ before Hagrid sees -," Naruto stopped talking, Hagrid looked up from the dragon and stared Draco in the face. There was a confused expression on his face at first then it turn in into recognition." Oh time to go."

Naruto turned and sprinted up the grass hearing the pounding footsteps of Draco running behind him. There was no sound of Hagrid's door slamming and his voice yelling across the grounds. Naruto guessed he didn't want to make a scene.

Naruto looked back at Draco to make sure he was keeping up. As Naruto looked back towards the castle he could have sworn he saw a small smirk plastered on Draco's face.

* * *

For a while Naruto heard no news about the dragon, he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk down to Hagrid's Hut a couple times but he never went with them. About a week later Naruto found Harry and Hermione studying in the library.

"Well hello dragon trainers." Naruto said slamming his books on their table startling Hermione. Ignoring Hermione's glare Naruto sat down. "How is that dragon of Hagrid's doing?"

Hermione was still glaring at Naruto but she answered in a sickly sweet voice. "The Dragon is good, Hagrid decided to call it Norbert. The dragon is a real pain; we can't feed it without it trying to attack us. It's bitten Hagrid a couple times and even bit Ron once; He's now in the Hospital wing. That thing won't stop growing either! It's grow threes in length in a week!" Hermione growled forgetting her anger at Naruto.

"Sounds… depressing, I'm glad I'm trying to help with the stupid dragon." Naruto said and Hermione shrugged.

"We are trying to tell Hagrid to get rid of the thing but he wont see reason, but nothing good can happen especially since Draco has seen it."

"What is Malfoy planning?" Harry cut in.

"I have no clue." Naruto said shrugging " he has yet to mentioned anything about the dragon since he saw it." Harry and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Well we are going to find someway of getting Norbert out of here and very far away." Hermione said.

"Well you have fun with that," Naruto said grinning ear to ear. "Oh and since Draco hasn't said anything about that dragon, that means he is planning something."

Harry and Hermione paled and looked at each other, when they looked back Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto entered the common room to see Draco pacing again, he had a large smirk covering his face and he was mumbling something over and over again. Draco was so in his world he didn't notice Naruto walk up right next to him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked and Draco almost jumped right out of his skin.

"Blimey Naruto don't scare me like that!" Draco hissed raking his fingers through his hair. He was sweating and his upper lip was quivering.

"What are you so nervous about?" Naruto asked and Draco grinned.

"Ok long story short, I went up to the Hospital wing to get a good laugh at Weasley. While I was up there I took one of his books and I found this inside of it." Draco pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket, he unfolded it and passed to Naruto who read it out loud."

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it wont be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight o Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while its still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Naruto whistled as he finished the letter, it seemed the dragon was going to be gone faster then he expected.

"So what are you going to do now, you can't blackmail them if the dragon is leaving." Naruto asked. Draco chewed on his thumbnail nervously.

"I know I know." Draco mumbled but he didn't say anything else. Instead he just walked out of the common room saying something about needing space to think. Naruto just rolled his eyes and went to his dorm.

Saturday came up really fast and Draco's nervousness began showing. He even messed up a potion in Snape's class but he acted like it never happened. On Saturday night Draco was nowhere to be seen, he didn't even show up after midnight. Blaise and Naruto tried to stay up to meet him but they decided to just head to bed.

Blaise and Naruto found Draco sitting on the couch in the common room early the next morning looking very distraught. Surprised Blaise and Naruto shared a look before sitting on the couch opposite of Draco. Draco looked up to them not smiling and waved weakly.

"So… what happened?" Naruto asked

Draco didn't answer at first, he just sat there playing with this fingers. When Draco started talking he couldn't stop, the entire story poured out of him. When the story was over Draco looked up to see Blaise shaking his head slowly while Naruto… was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ok Draco, you mean to tell me that you got _caught _trying to get Potter and Granger in trouble?" Naruto asked once he stopped laughing. Draco growled but nodded his head. "Ha-ha I can't believe it, how many points did Professor McGonagall take from Slytherin?"

"Twenty points." Draco mumbled

Blaise just shrugged, twenty points wasn't too bad. "So did Potter or Granger get caught?"

"Ya they did."

"How many points did they lose?"

"Fifty points… each."

Naruto and Blaise's jaw dropped, fifty points each meant a hundred points were taking from Gryffindor in one sitting.

"G-Gryffindor lost one hundred points?" Blaise asked eyes wide

"One hundred and fifty." Draco corrected

"Wait where did the extra fifty come from?"

"Longbottom overheard me talking to Filch, he tried to find Potter and Granger to warn them but he also got caught. McGonagall took the situation the wrong way and thought Potter had tricked Longbottom into trying to get me in trouble."

"Well you don't need Longbottom's help to get in trouble." Naruto said but Draco ignored him.

"So with Potter, Granger, and Longbottom caught out in the halls past curfew, McGonagall decided to take fifty points from each of them."

Blaise and Naruto's jaw dropped again as they realized what this meant. With Gryffindor down 150 points they were in last place, which means Slytherin was now in the lead for the house cup.

Naruto and Blaise shared a look, with the downfall of potter and the Gryffindor's, Draco should be jumping with joy, but he still looked terrible.

"I found out what my detention will be." Draco said solemnly. Naruto blinked owlishly, how could he forget Draco had detention. "Me and the three Gryffindor's have to go with that oaf Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest."

Naruto scoffed "Oh that's not too bad."

"Not bad? Sure you may think its ok to walk in there with not a care in the world but there is a reason its Forbidden! There are Trolls, werewolves and other man eating, bloodthirsty, drooling creatures out there waiting to rip me limp from limp!" Draco snapped back

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully "Well… I haven't seen any werewolves in there. But there are definitely trolls in the forest."

"That's not helping!"

"Clam down! Hagrid is going to be with you. Nothing is going to hurt you with Hagrid there."

"I can't trust him!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, Draco was being completely unreasonable.

"Why don't you come with me?" Draco asked randomly

"Wha?" was all Naruto could say

"Why don't you come along during my detention, since you're a ninja you can kill anything that comes along."

"You don't need me!"

"Please Naruto! I know you go into the Forest all the time -,"

" – So does Hagrid!"

"Naruto all I'm asking for is for you to hide in the tree and make sure nothing tries to take me apart limp by limp. Who knows nothing might even come up."

Naruto sat there digesting Draco's proposal. Sure probably nothing was going to happen to them since they were being escorted by Hagrid.

"Fine I'll go… your lucky you're my friend or else I would charge you by the hour."

Draco began laughing thinking what Naruto said was a joke, but stopped when he realized Naruto wasn't laughing.

"What time does your detention start?" Naruto asked

"It starts at about 10pm."

"Alright ill be in the forest at about 9:30, ready to fight any drooling trolls who want to rip you limp -,"

"Ok i get it!" Draco said and Naruto grinned widely, Draco looked a little less pale now. "Is it still breakfast time?"

* * *

The news of Gryffindor losing 150 points was already common knowledge around the school by the time the owls flew into the Great Hall. And everyone seemed to know it was Harry Potter's fault, during breakfast there was a large gap between Harry and the other kids.

Through out the day Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would either completely ignore Harry's presence or openly ridicule him. It seemed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also wanted Slytherin to lose the house cup as much as Gryffindor did.

While Slytherin's on the other hand would clap and cheer whenever Harry would walk by, clearly happy about taking the lead once again.

It was around nine o'clock and Naruto was in his dorm getting ready to go. He had already fed Spice-cat and locked up everything in his chest. He was wearing his black sweatpants and attaches his kunai pouch on the side; he also had on his ninja sandals and a large black hoodie that covered his face in shadow. Naruto also found a mask just like Kakashi's in bag from home and decided to wear it. If he was seen it was better that they couldn't recognize him from his face.

"Should I bring you along?" Naruto asked himself as he stared at his knew sword. He had practiced with it a couple times but he sucked… badly.

'_But I would look so badass with a sword strapped to my side.'_ Naruto thought._ 'But I wouldn't look so badass when I try swinging it around.'_ Naruto ended up deciding that taking the sword was a bad idea and left it lying next to his bed.

Then he heard it.

"_Hahaha." _

Naruto heard the familiar small rasping laugh as it echoed through the room and the hallway. A shadow shot across the wall and Naruto spun around towards the door to see it standing wide open. Naruto could have sworn he closed it when he entered the room. Something moving on the ground in the hall caught Naruto's attention. A shadow of a large man slinked slowly toward the end of the hall.

Naruto rushed to the door and wrenched it open and stuck his head out. To Naruto's right was the common room where Slytherin's talked to each other oblivious of the danger they were in. To Naruto's left was the long hallway that connected the entire boy dormitories. There was not a soul in sight. But down at the end of the hall the bathroom door on the left was wide-open spilling light into the hall.

Naruto ran down the hall at a light jog trying to make as little noise as he can. As he came up on the bathroom entrance Naruto pressed himself against the stonewall trying to remain unseen. He stood next to the entrance the floor next to him bathed in a golden glow. Naruto closed his eyes and held his breath listening for any unusual sounds.

"_Hahaha."_

Naruto leaped from behind his cover brandishing his kunai ready for an attack. But there was no one in the bathroom. It was completely empty, no enemy vampire waiting to kill him. Boy did Naruto feel stupid

Sliding his kunai back into its sleeve Naruto sauntered over to the dusty mirror above one of the sinks. He leaned over the sink bowl, both of his hands pressing against the wall supporting him as he stared at himself in the mirror. His face was as pale as Draco's and there were dark edge around his eyes showing the beginnings of bags, His eyes were also bloodshot giving him a crazed look.

"Come on Naruto your better then this." Naruto said to him self "You gotta get this stuff out of you head." Naruto sighed and stared at himself some more. Then something in the corner of the mirror caught his attention.

The reflection of stall door behind him moved ever so slightly. Not enough for normal people to notice but just enough that Naruto could tell. Then, slowly and silently the stall door swung open revealing tall lumbering shadows casting darkness on everything inside.

Then the shadows shifted, _moved_, and something from the dark abyss slunk forward into the light. First came a pale head, its teeth gleaming in the dim orange light. Next came the black suit still covered in dried blood. The Blutsauger stood there staring at Naruto with slight amusement, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. He cocked he head to the side and grinned widely.

"Are you scared yet buddy boy?"

Naruto spun around his heart pounding in his ears. He pressed his back against the wall his kunai in his hand. But he was meet by emptiness; not a vampire but only darkness occupied the stall behind him.

Naruto shakily turned back around and place his forehead on the mirror.

"You are losing it Naruto, you're losing it." Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow as he tried to think back to the last time he took Snape's potion. It took only a couple of seconds to remember he took it this morning. If he took the potion this morning then why was it affecting him so badly? If he was having this hard of a time with dreams he could only imagine what would when he fought the vampire.

Naruto stared blankly at his reflection as a realization hit him. Maybe he couldn't beat this vampire.

"Its about time for you to go." Came Draco's voice from the bathroom door. Naruto didn't turn towards him but just nodded his head silently. He listened to the shuffling of Draco's pants as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

Naruto sighed deeply as he zipped up his hoodie and pulled his mask over his face. He checked himself over the mirror. A little color had returned to his face but he still looked worse for wear. Naruto turned and left the bathroom turning off the light behind him trying his best to ignore the cold laughing echoing from the darkness behind him.

* * *

Naruto was bored.

He didn't know it was going to suck waiting for the Terrible Detention League to finally so up. He had been waiting in the treetops of the forbidden forest right behind Hagrid hut for a good half an hour and he was losing patience. At one point he made a clone and played a game of rock-paper-scissors. But it got boring once he realized no matter what he would always win.

At around ten Naruto saw them. Well he couldn't see the kids themselves; it was pitch black out side. But he could see the tiny ball of light emanating from Filches lamp. The ball bobbed up and down as it slowly trekked to Hagrid's huts. As they got closer he heard Filch talking to the kids.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" He heard Filch hiss out, he could practically feel Filch sneering. "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… it's a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrist from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Now don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if do."

Naruto shivered as he heard Filch speak, he was a sadistic bastard. He definitely didn't have friends as a kid.

The clouds moved and the moon shone brightly over the ground, casting an odd glow to the group walking down from the castle. The back door to Hagrid's hut creaked open; Fang and Hagrid came lumbering out of the hut, Hagrid carrying a large crossbow over his shoulder. Naruto ducked deeper into the trees forgetting the Hagrid probably couldn't see him.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get stared." Hagrid called out and Naruto watched the five figures rush over to where Hagrid was standing. "Abou' time, I bin waitn' fer half and hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

"You shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said coldly "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late is it?" Hagrid said as he turned to Filch, his large figure casting Filch into shadows. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them." Filch said nastily and he trudged back up to the castle cackling madly.

"I'm not going in that forest." Draco said turning to Hagrid. Naruto noted the panic Draco was trying to hide. The moonlight illuminated his face and Naruto could see his eyes darting around searching for any clues that Naruto was there.

"Yer are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd –,"

" – tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled, Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Draco looked like he was going to say something but he just stared at the ground. "Right then, now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

Hagrid lumbered off to the very edge of the forest a couple trees to the left of where Naruto was hiding. Hagrid stooped down and pointed at something shiny on the ground.

"Looker here," Hagrid said "see this stuff shinin' on the ground? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. Found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of it's misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Neville, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said "So just follow me an' don' worry." Hagrid turned and walked down a trail into deeper into the forest followed closely by the students. Unseen by anyone Naruto leaped through the treetops following right behind the group.

Now Naruto was really bored.

Naruto had been following the group for a good half and hour ad nothing was happening, the kids weren't even talking to each other. Worst mission ever.

"C-could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Draco asked breaking the silence

"Not fast enough," Hagrid said, "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

Naruto watched the group as they walked past a mossy tree stump, he could hear running water and there were still spots of unicorn blood on the trail.

"You all right Hermione?" Naruto heard Hagrid whisper "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, n' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid somehow seized Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione in his arms, hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The six of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Naruto squinted into the dark path trying to pick out movement. After a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," Hagrid murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn't be."

"A werewolf?" Neville suggested

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wan' no unicorn, neither." Hagrid whispered, "Right, follow me, but be careful, now."

The kids and Hagrid walked slowly trying to pick up and sounds; While Naruto tried his best to be silent. As he leaped from one tree to another the branch he landed on had and upright twig. Naruto accidentally stepped on it and broke it, making a loud cracking sound.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called out his voice echoing through the forest. "Show yerself – I'm armed!"

Naruto pressed himself up against the tree praying Hagrid had seen him. Then Naruto heard it, the light sound of hooves hitting the ground. Naruto risked a look over to see a tall red haired Centaur standing in front of Hagrid.

"Oh, its you, Ronan," Hagrid sighed in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan, he had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan." Hagrid said patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. Students up at the school, an' this is Ronan, he's a centaur."

"We've noticed." Hermione said faintly.

"Good evening," Ronan, said, "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"A bit," Hermione said timidly.

"A bit. Well that's something. Tell me do you know a Naruto Uzumaki?" All the kid raised an eyebrow at the centaur. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. Why did these centaurs like him so much?

"Well ya he's my best mate." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Ah yes, Naruto is a very… interesting character." Ronan said and he flung his head back and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," Hagrid said glancing up too, "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt – you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, and then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said, "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," Hagrid said hurriedly "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anything unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan, repeated, Naruto slapped his forehead in irritation. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home?"

"Jupiter is blocking out Betelgeuse… that is very unusual."

"That's farther then Mars Ronan," Hagrid grumbled

"The forest hides many secrets Hagrid,"

Movements in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur. Naruto leaned over father to better hear the conversation.

"Hello Bane," said Hagrid "All right?"

"Good evening Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured – would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over next to Ronan and he too looked up towards the sky.

"Mars is bright tonight," he said simply, this time Hagrid slapped his forehead.

"We've heard." Grumbled Hagrid. "Well if either of you do see anythin', let me know won' yeh? Well we'll be off then."

Hagrid and the group of kids slowly walked around the two star gazing centaurs and continued deeper into the forest, with Naruto hot on their trail.

"Never" Naruto heard Hagrid say as he landed on a branch a couple of feet above Neville "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anything closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of _them_ in here?" Hermione asked

"Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough abou' turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs…they know things… jus' don' let on much."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. The tree began growing closer together and Naruto was having a hard time navigating through the branches. Draco would occasionally look up in the trees to see any sign of Naruto. After awhile all the kids where copying Draco, and they too were looking up in the trees. They must be getting nervous. At a bend in the road the trail broke of in two directions.

"A'right," Hagrid began and he turned to his team of students "Right now, we're gonna split inter two parties and follow the trail in diff'rent directions to cover more ground. Now if yeh find the Unicorn send up green sparks, if yer in trouble send up red sparks.

"I want Fang." Malfoy said instantly looking at Fangs long teeth

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid said, " So me, Neville and Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Harry an' Fang'll go the other. We will meet back here in _one_ hour, got it?" All the kids nodded. "Good, now I'm off good luck to yer."

So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Draco and Fang and Naruto hoping along in the trees. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until Harry and Draco barley had a path to follow. The trees were now so dense Naruto didn't need to hop to get from tree to tree.

Naruto eyes roamed the ground and it looked like the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the unicorn had been thrashing around in pain close by.

Harry seemed to notice it too, he picked up the pace and pointed to the clearing ahead.

"Look - " he murmured and Naruto looked ahead and saw some bright white gleaming on the ground.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Naruto had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its longs, slender legs were stuck out in odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

The dead unicorn transfixed Naruto, he was half tempted to jump down from his hiding place and try and bring it back to life. Then Naruto heard the rustling of leaves, a bush on the other side of the clear quivered. Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

Naruto was on full alert mode; his hand reached down and unzipped his shuriken pouch. Naruto's eyes darted to Draco, Harry and Fang who seemed rooted on the spot.

'_It looks like the beast has not noticed the kids yet.'_ Naruto thought as he grasped a couple shurikens in his hand. '_As long as they don't freak out they can get away."_

The figure reached the unicorn, lowered it's head over the wound in the animals side, and began to drinks it's blood.

"AAAAAAAARRGGHH!"

Draco let out a terrible scream and ran – so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards Harry – he couldn't move for fear.

Four throwing stars imbedded themselves into the ground at the figures feet causing it to stop and look down in confusion. There was the sound of rustling leaves, and then from the treetops Naruto leaped down between the figure and Harry wielding two kunai's.

"If you value your life, you will not take another step." Naruto said evenly, the mask over his face muffling his words slightly. The figure just stood there watching Naruto for a second. It took long cold ragged breaths that seemed to chill the air. Naruto half hoped the unknown creature would just leave, but he doubted he would have that kind of luck. The figure looked down at the shurikens one more time before slowly stepping across them. Naruto threw a kunai at the beast's feet, the figure flinched and looked down at the piece of paper attached to the end of the kunai.

The figure's pause was all Naruto needed

He flew through hand signs and yelled out "Fuuton: Renkuudan!" Naruto breathed in and his cheeks expanded, and as he blew out chakra blew out of his mask and created a visible wind bubble that shoot towards the figure.

**BOOOM**

The kunai at the figures feet exploded into a wall of flames knocking the beast off its feet. An instant later the wind bullet hit the fire and turned into a giant roaring fireball. The fireball crashed into the figure's chest and he went rocketing back into the tree.

Naruto dashed through the smoke and threw the second kunai right into the figures shoulder.

"Crraaaww!" The beast screamed and writhed in pain against the tree. The cloak hissed and crackled as the fabric began melting.

'_Got to get it while its confused' _Naruto thought and he jumped into the air and spun around gaining momentum for a kick aimed to the head.

In a split second the beast flicked the kunai out of its shoulder, and faster then before it dart along the ground on its stomach like a snake straight for Harry.

"AAHH!" Harry screamed and he clutched his forehead and fell to his knees in pain.

Naruto landed on the tree trunk and looked back at the figure darting along on the ground. The creature was too far to catch; it was half way to Harry already.

"Gotta use my back up plan." Naruto grumbled and he made the monkey hand sign. The four shurikens that were thrown before exploded into a cloud of smoke; and up from the smoke came four shadow clones.

The creature tried to move around the group of clones by it was too slow. The clones tackled it to the ground trying to hold it down. It writhed and bucked trying to get the clone off but to no avail. Naruto jumped off the tree and quickly ran towards the creature

Harry was on his feet now, eyes filled with fear they darted between the beast and Naruto in confusion.

"W-whats going on?" He asked his voice cracking.

Naruto didn't have time to answer, an unseen force explode from the figure knocking the clones a good ten feet in the air. An invisible fist slammed into Naruto's chest and he went flying back into a tree, smashing into it with a ton of force. The tree shook violently and some leaves fell down.

Immense power flooded Naruto body and his mind seemed to get fuzzy. Then from the pit of his stomach a strange feeling of hatred began spreading. Naruto instantly knew it was the power of Kyuubi trying to take over his system and he concentrated hard to try and suppress it.

The beast was on the move again, slithering quickly toward Harry. Harry stumbled backwards trying to get away, but was tripped by a protruding tree root.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled out, he jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his back. He started to run to get to Harry but he was to far away there was no way he could make it in time.

Then he heard hooves galloping from behind Harry, and out from the forest a centaur leaped out almost crushing the beast underneath its hooves. The beast hissed loudly dodged the kicking hooves and slithered away deep into the forest.

The blond-haired centaur turned and looked down at the wide-eyed Harry who was still sprawled out on the forest floor.

Naruto instantly knew who it was; he had seen this centaur a couple times at the Rabbit Sanctuary.

"Firenze." Naruto said as he slowly walked over to Harry, he was slowly breathing in and out trying to suppress the Kyuubi chakra as it slowly was pulled back into its seal.

"Are you all right?" said Firenze pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes – thank you – what _was_ that?"

Firenze didn't answer. He looked carefully at Harry, eyes lingering on the scar that stood out livid on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze," he added as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back. Firenze turned his head towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I trust you can keep up on foot?" Naruto simply nodded and Harry gasp

"N-Naruto is that you?"

"Yup its me." Naruto pulled down his hood and mask revealing his large smile.

"But how -"

" – Draco asked me to come along, he didn't really feel safe going with Hagrid." Harry was going to ask another question but the sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" Firenze said, "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in movement of planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkey after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulder to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, Naruto running along side them.

Neither Naruto nor Harry had a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked, "What was that thing you saved me from?"

Firenze didn't answer, he just speed off through the woods dodging low branches. Naruto had a little bit of trouble keeping up. The forest floor was much harder to navigate the treetops. When they reached the first clearing n ten minutes Firenze suddenly stopped, Naruto skidded to a halt behind him.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?

"No," Harry said startled by the question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you're an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Naruto stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" Naruto wondered aloud as he scratched the back of his head. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, Mr. Uzumaki, do you know what is hidden in the school at this moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry gasped " Of course – the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who –,"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze asked

Harry's face paled considerably in the dim moonlight.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was _Voldemort_ back there?"

Firenze nodded his head. "That it was."

"No way," Naruto gasped, he had just fought the strongest dark wizard and lived! Badass!

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Hermione's voice rang out through the forest and the sound of crumpling leaves was heard off in the distance.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned back towards Naruto.

"Hey Naru -," his voice trailed off as he realized Naruto was no longer there just and empty clearing. There was no evidence that Naruto was just standing there a few seconds ago. "How did he -,"

"He probably hasn't told you, but Naruto's a ninja." Came Draco's voice form in front of Harry. Harry spun around and saw Draco and Fang standing right in front of them. "He tends to disappear randomly."

"Naruto's a-a ninja?" This made very little sense to Harry, ninja were only in the movies right?

"Ya he is. Or you can call him an assassin, whichever you prefer."

Hermione suddenly ran out from behind some trees startling Harry with a wheezing Hagrid coming up behind her.

"Harry! Oh god Harry we where looking everywhere for you, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry said hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorns dead, Hagrid, it's in the clear back there"

"This is where I leave you," Firenze said "The planet have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this one of those times."

Harry slid off its back

"Good luck Harry Potter."

He turned and cantered off into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

* * *

"A'right now go off ter yeh houses and don' wander off! I don' want to see yer again for detention any time soon!" Hagrid called out as he released the students right in front of the Great Hall later that night.

Draco and the Gryffindor's walked in off in opposite directions, Draco sauntered past a couple windows as he sighed loudly.

"You know you scream like girl."

Draco spun around to see Naruto sitting in an open window, where it was unoccupied seconds before. A mask covered the lower part of his face and he had his hood up, but he could see those deep blue eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"I didn't see you at all in the forest." Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"Well that wouldn't be very ninja-like if I let my self be seen by the untrained eye now would it?" Naruto said smiling broadly underneath his mask, he pulled out a kunai and began twirling it in his fingers.

"And what do you mean I scream like a girl?"

"No time to talk, I'm tired." Naruto said giving a loud fake yawn and he stretched his arms out dramatically. "Its time to hit the hay - lets go." And Naruto wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder as he half walked half dragged him to the Slytherin common room.

Naruto didn't really feel like talking right now. He had a lot to think about at the moment. With the new turn of events Naruto really doubted Snape was trying to steal the Stone but it was Moldybutt, or Voldemort which ever you preferred. But how Quirrell fit into all of this he had no idea.

The wind outside picked up and a small voice echoed through out Naruto's mind chilling him to the bone.

"_I'm coming after you soon buddy boy"_

**T.B.C**

**AN/ ya so that my chappy, the story is almost done and thing are getting intense eh? One thing that always gets me. i have 187 favs, 200 alerts and about 1 thousand and 4 hundred readers for this story every update but i only get like 15 reviews! I would love to hear more input and it kinda bad barely any of my readers send a review! so go ahead push that button and type something anything (as long as it makes sense) i'll even take my first flame (wow haven't been flamed yet :) )  
**


	14. Through the Trapdoor

**Im baaack! well yes it been too long but i must blame school. First year of college and there were piling essays on me so i had no time to write but now i'm back and hopefully better then ever! hope you enjoy this action-pack chapter.**

Disclaimer: The Harry potter and Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to their owners

**Chapter Fourteen**: Through the Trapdoor.

In years to come, Naruto would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected his vampire friend to come bursting through the door at any moment, declaring to suck his blood or whatever. Yet the days crept by and there was little to no hint that the vampire even existed. His horrible dreams were few and far between, and the voice in his head had disappeared long ago. He even checked to see if Fluffy was still alive behind the locked doors.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. Naruto had to wipe his forehead every two minutes to prevent a sweat stain getting on the parchment. They had given them special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if the could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched then turn a mouse into a snuffbox – points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

His last exam was History of Magic. One more grueling hour of answering questions about crazy old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and he'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Naruto couldn't help cheering with the rest. The worst part about school was _finally _over. Tests… Naruto hate tests.

Naruto lagged behind as the other kids pooled out into the hall and headed out onto the sunny grounds. Naruto would have followed them but he had other plans. Naruto slowly walked down the hall till he found the closest classroom. Making sure no one was watching him he opened the door slipped into the room silently closing the door behind him. The second the door was closed Naruto was tackled in a bone-breaking hug.

"Cant... BREATH!" Naruto choked out. Angelina quickly released him putting an arm on his shoulder and grinning widely.

"What's up short stuff?" Angelina asked sweetly

"Not a short stuff." Naruto grumbled under his breath, Angelina had some how picked up "short stuff" from Aaralyn and now she used it all the time. Naruto looked over to the tables and saw the Weasley twins sitting there grinning at him. Naruto walked up to the table the twins were sitting on and leaned against it on his elbow.

"So Naruto how did you enjoy those horrible-,"

"– Terrible,"

"– Dreadful,"

"– Final exams?"

"Uhg, don't mention those words" Naruto groaned scrunching his face up as if he ate something sour. "They took so long; I think I died a little bit inside during the History of Magic exam." The twins chuckled slightly.

"Oh just wait, the exams get longer and harder." Fred said. Naruto groaned; he _really_ hated tests.

"Now back to what we called this little meeting for." George said interrupting Fred, "It's the end of the year and we finished all of ours tests, our time is no longer spent studying -,"

"– and now we're bored."

"Exactly Fred, so now we have to think of super awesome -,"

"–but surprisingly simple -,"

"Prank to end the year."

"But me and George here are really tired of thinking, so we decided to give you a chance to do some pranking Naruto!" both Fred and George smiled widely and Naruto was stunned for a second.

Fred and George's sudden offer caught Naruto off guard but his mind was still buzzing through prank ideas. Problem was, all of Naruto's good ideas have already been used back in Konoha, and sadly he started putting off pranking ever since he became a ninja. Naruto remembered one of his oldest pranking ideas he had never done. It was awesome and very simple, but also very, very dangerous.

A long, sly grin grew on Naruto face, Fred and George looked at each other quickly before speaking.

"Alright Naruto tell us your plan, we can see your brain working -,"

" – and we see smoke coming out of your ears."

"Ummmm, well you… I will… ummmm." Naruto said slowly trying to figure out how to exactly tell them his plan….but he gave up. "You know what, I'll just show you."

Naruto crossed his fingers and with one loud popping sound the room was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared the room was filled to the brim with girls. None of the girls looked anything like Naruto; they were all different height and skin colors, some had brown hair some had red. But the one similarity was that all the girls looked like they had just got out of the shower, their hair was wet and sticking to their neck, and they were all naked in very small towels. The twins spun around in a circle staring at the girls their mouths wide open.

"Naruto, how did you do this?" Angelina asked an eyebrow rose in irritation.

"Oh it's a simple trick really, I just create clones and cast an illusion on them." Naruto said shrugging. He walked over to the door he came in and slowly opened it checking the hall outside. There were kids everywhere, walking down the hall talking to each other enjoying their relaxation time, but there was not a teacher in sight. It was all clear.

Naruto turned back to his group of naked women clones, leaving the door behind him slightly ajar.

"Alright guys, you know what to do!"

With a loud cheer the towel clad girls ran at the door at once.

"GAH!" Naruto screamed out and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid be crushed by the naked stampede. The girls had filed out into the hall and the effect was immediate, there were high pitch screams from the girls and whistles and cheers from the boys rippling through the corridors.

Fred and George ran over to Naruto and picked him up by either arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Their grins were so large the corners of their mouth were practically touching their ears.

"Come on Naruto -,"

"– we don't want to miss all the fun!"

Fred, George Naruto and Angelina all went out to the hall to a scene of total chaos. The towel girls were running in either direction down the corridor. The left led deeper into the castle and the right led to the entrance hall. The boys were all following close behind them trying to get a peak at them naked.

Naruto heard a door slam and the sound of Snape yelling rang out through out the hall.

"_What_ in Merlin's beard is going on here?"

The girls began squealing and all at once towels could be seen thrown high into the air. The boys cheered loudly and Snape began cursing loudly as the naked girls ran past him deeper into the castle.

"Oh man -," Fred said and the twins instantly dropped Naruto onto his feet.

" – We can not miss this." George cried out and the twins ran after the group of now naked girl running through out the castle.

Angelina watched the Weasley twins chase after the group of girls shaking her head.

"I need to follow them, make sure they don't cause any more mayhem," Angelina said turning to Naruto. "Are you coming with?" Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"No I'd rather not get in trouble for this, so I'm goin to hide for awhile." Naruto said

Angelina looked thoughtful "Ya that makes sense, if Snape found out it was you he would skin you alive." Naruto shivered at the thought. "Or poison you…" Naruto audible gulped

"Exactly, that's why its time for me to disappear, See you later Angelina!" Naruto said and he turned and half jogged, half ran to the Entrance Hall. The run was very short. There were barely and kids in the halls , it looked as though all the naked girls had made to the field outside and were enjoying the sun. Naruto turned a corner and saw an unexpected sight.

Draco and Hermione were standing in the hall having a conversation. Well it was more like Draco trying to tell Hermione something and Hermione was trying to ignore Draco.

"Well, well, well what's going on here?" Naruto said crossing his arms. Startled, Draco and Hermione jumped slightly and turned to Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto didn't see you there." Hermione said once she saw who it was. She shifted slightly and pushed some stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I was just discussing with _Malfoy _here why he hates me."

"But I keep trying to tell you I don't hate you!" Draco hissed out his pale face starting to flush. His smirk that would usually be plastered on his face was gone.

"You hate Hermione?" Naruto asked curiously raising an eyebrow

"No I don't!" Draco growled irritably

"You sure act like you do." Scoffed Hermione

"How so?"

"Well for starters you just got me and Harry in a load of trouble, don't think that I have forgotten!" Hermione hissed, Naruto looked between the two slightly annoyed.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be there? I thought it was going to be Potter and Weasley!" Draco snapped back.

"Ya sure," Hermione huffed and she turned and walked away towards the main doors that led outside. Draco ran to catch up with Naruto hot on their heels. This situation kind of reminded Naruto of all those lame soap operas Sakura and Ino use to talk about all the time, all of which were annoying and stupid. He had to try and break it up.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto said but was promptly ignored.

"And I bet you didn't mean for me to almost get in trouble back when you challenged Harry to a duel. Midnight duel indeed!"

"Exactly!" Draco said shaking his head. "I tricked _Weasley_ and _Potter _to a duel, not you. I never intended to get you into trouble. How did you even get involved?"

Hermione slowed to a stop and she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well I knew you had tricked them and I tried to stop them so they wouldn't lose any house points. I kind of got locked out of the common room that's why I followed them." Hermione whispered softly. She then turned to Naruto to get some kind of silent conformation that Draco was telling the truth. Naruto simply nodded and Hermione visibly relaxed. It looked like she had finally believed him.

"Then how come we never hang out any more?" Hermione said softly looking turning to Draco.

"Well it's hard to see each other out of class when we are I different houses," Draco muttered "and that our two houses are sworn enemies." He added. Hermione nodded sadly, she seemed to understand perfectly well.

"That idea is still so ridiculous." She muttered. After becoming friends with Harry and Ron she slowly stopped hanging out with Naruto and completely stopped seeing Draco, and sadly enough she hadn't even noticed till now.

"Well we could hang out now!" Hermione said her eyes widening a little "I promised to hang out with Harry and Ron today so you could-,"

"Oh no." Draco cut in ceasing Hermione speech. "There is no way I would be caught in the same breathing zone with my arch enemy."

"Arch enemy?" Hermione asked

"Harry." Naruto added

"What about Ron?"

"Bah," Draco scoffed "That simpleton isn't even worth the time to hex. But even so unless you don't want me to hex your little friends to next Halloween having me there is probably not the best idea." Draco had a sly smirk on his face

"Gah, you boys and your egos." Hermione said shaking her head; she quickly turned to Naruto "Do you want to join me?"

Sweet… an alibi, the very thing he needed.

"Sure," Naruto said quickly "I have nothing better to do."

"Fine," Draco drawled. "I just hang out with _Blaise_, or maybe _Crabbe_ and _Goyle_ they're a treat to talk to."

Naruto smiled widely and patted Draco on the back. "You have fun with that; I promise I'll meet back up with you later." Naruto said, he could tell Draco was trying to guilt him into staying but it wasn't going to work with a raging Snape on the loose. Draco grumbled a reply, spun around and walked off.

"Well, come on then." Hermione said and she jogged to the large front doors with Naruto right behind her.

It was a beautiful day outside; it was warm out, bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky. The grass outside was bright green and swayed serenely in the wind. Kids were everywhere laughing and playing games. Surprisingly there were still a lot of naked girl clones outside too. Some were playing in the lake splashing each other, and quite of few of them were kicking around a soccer ball with Dean Thomas who didn't seem to mind.

On top of a large hill overlooking Hagrid's cabin was Harry and Ron who were lying in the grass staring up at the sky. Hermione and Naruto hustled over to them; Hermione sat down next to Ron and Naruto next to Harry. The second Hermione sat down, she starting talking about school.

"So how do you think you did with Professor Binn's test? It was far easier than I thought it would be. I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill.

"No more studying." Ron sighed happily "You could look more cheerful Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry rubbed his forehead for about the fifteenth time.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily "My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested

"I'm not ill," Harry said. "I think it's a warning…"

"Maybe it's a warning that lighting will strike you." Naruto suggested but Harry glared just at him. "Hey it's an idea." Naruto said grinning broadly.

Ron couldn't get worked up; it was too hot for that.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try to again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Naruto sighed as he leaned back and stared up at the blue sky his mind empty of all thought. He just sat back and relaxed. It was the first time in a while that Naruto didn't have something to do. When ever Naruto wasn't studying for his exams, Naruto was in the forest training his tail off. He continuously did his charka control exercises along with learning two more wind Justus and even some basic sword techniques. But he still sucked with the sword. Naruto is always on edge thinking this vampire could attack at any minute that Naruto never seemed to have time to rest. But today was going to be different, a day of total relaxation.

Suddenly an owl flew across the sky with a note clamped in its beak and a random thought came to him.

"Hagrid was the only one that sent me letters." Naruto said softly. Harry had heard him and looked over at him.

"Huh?"

"Hagrid was the only one that sent me letters." Naruto repeated

"Ya me two, he use to ask me and Ron to come down to his hut and tell us stories. He would some times slip in a super secret he wasn't supposed to tell us," Harry chuckled "He would really let important stuff slip if he was drunk it was hilarious." Harry said. Naruto stared up into the sky for a second before something popped into his mind.

"Hey remember that time when Hagrid first got that dragon?" Naruto muttered

"Umm yeah, why?" Harry drew his eye from a low flying cloud to look at Naruto again.

"Didn't Hagrid say he was at a bar?"

"Yeah, what about it -," Suddenly Harry's face paled considerably. Naruto and Harry seemed to have the same thing cross their minds, as the two of them jumped to their feet startling Ron and Hermione.

"Oi, where're you two going?" Ron muttered sleepily

"I've just though of something," Harry said as he and Naruto began running down the hill. "We've got to go see Hagrid, _now_!"

Well that day of relaxation didn't last long.

"Wait, why?" Hermione panted, hurrying to keep up with the two of them.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said "That what Hagrid wants more then anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, but Harry said nothing.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes please," Ron said, but Harry cut him off

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he would' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them looking stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not _that_ unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas and Naruto stood on the other side of Hagrid.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Naruto asked

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… he asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… so I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Hagrid was about to speak when three naked girls sprinted passed his cabin and back up the hill towards the castle, being followed closely by a couple of boys.

"What in the blazes!" Hagrid cried out, as the peas in his hand feel into the bowl.

"Hagrid focus!" Harry yelled, Hagrid stopped yelling and stared down at Harry.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry repeated.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –,"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out "Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin'?

Naruto, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they cam to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've go to go to Dumbledore," Harry said "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape -,"

"- Or Moldybutt!" Naruto chimed in.

"Or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. Besides Naruto, the other kids had never been sent to his office. And Naruto couldn't even remember what floor Dumbledore's office was on.

"We'll just have to -," Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, walking briskly down the corridor carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said rather bravely

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Naruto swallowed – now what?

"It's sort of a secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" Harry said frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time -,"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Uzumaki?"

"Look," Naruto said throwing caution to the winds, "Professor – it's about the Sorcerer's Stone –,"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know - ?" She spluttered

"Professor, I think – I _know_ – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed Naruto with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally.

"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -,"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't

"It's tonight," Harry said once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's -,"

"- Somebody!" Naruto cut in

"_Somebody's_ going through the trapdoor tonight. This person has found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"S-so what are we going to do?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to Naruto.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." Harry said

"You're mad!" Ron said

"You can't," Hermione whispered "After what McGonagall said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of that Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione whispered

"Wow that was easy," Naruto muttered looking from Hermione to Ron. "Usually I have to punch people to get them to listen to me."

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry said "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover the four of us?" Ron asked

"All – all four of us?" Harry gasped

"Oh well I don't need to be under your cloak." Naruto said shrugging "And you don't know where the Slytherin common room is."

"Right so only three of use will be under your cloak." Ron said smiling

"No guys you can't!" Harry began but was immediately cut off by Ron

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," Hermione added briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through

my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and ten percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

Naruto crossed his arms giving a large sly smile. "Well it looks like your stuck with us Harry."

Harry worked his jaw trying to find something to say but nothing came out. Finally Harry sighed and spoke in voice barley above a whisper. He looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Alright… you can help but we have to do this tonight. Naruto, do you think you can make it to the door of Fluffy at eleven tonight?"

"No problem," Naruto said giving him a wide smile, "I am the stealthiest man around!"

"Oh right I forgot," Harry added "you're a super ninja or something like that."

"See its ok now," Ron started, "Naruto's a ninja – wait wha?" Ron's eyes widened and both he and Hermione spun around to look at Naruto… but he was gone. It was only the three of them standing in an empty corridor.

"How did he…" Hermione began but she trailed off as she looked back at an embarrassed Harry.

"Harry…" Ron said playing with his sleeve "What's going on?"

* * *

After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, ever since he lost all those points a few months ago. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. The three of them were huddled close together listening to Harry recount the events in the Forbidden forest a couple weeks ago.

"How the in the world did you forget to mention this?" Ron asked for the forth time.

"I don't know," Harry, said shrugging "Between learning that Voldemort is close by and dealing with exams, it kind of slipped my mind!"

"But what if Naruto's in league with You-Know-Who? He could be acting as a spy and is going to kill you when you reach the Stone!" Ron insisted

"Oh I highly doubt that." Hermione said and Ron scoffed at her words

"Oh and how is that?"

"Well before school there would be no way for Naruto to even know who You-Know-Who is."

"And why is that?"

"Well he isn't even from this dimension now is he?"

"What?" Ron gasp and even Harry's jaw dropped

"Honestly do you two read?" Hermione said exasperatedly, she grabbed her bag, pulled it up on her lap and reached in. "When I heard Naruto was a ninja I remember I saw him from the Daily Prophet a while back. So I went back to the library to the Daily Prophet archive. It was very easy to find – here it is!"

Hermione pulled a long newspaper from her bag and folded it out on the table in front of her. On the cover was a picture of Naruto and Dumbledore walking out of Ollivander's wand shop. There were words below it in large black print, which read

_Boy from the New World?_

_We have a private interview with Albus Dumbledore about his journey through the portal that mysteriously appeared over the Atlantic Ocean. He story and more on page 6 section 4_

"Whoa." Ron muttered

"Ya," Hermione said "It says that during the summer some sort of inter-dimensional wormhole opened up somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. This portal to another world was only open for about fifteen hours, but that was long enough for Dumbledore to go through and come back with one boy."

Hermione paused for dramatic effect listening to the silence amongst the group.

"The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki but no other information was giving about him. No age, no general background description. All he said was Naruto was going to be enrolled in Hogwarts this year. So no one knows Naruto is a ninja."

"But the teachers must know right?"

"Oh they must know Dumbledore wouldn't keep that from his staff. He probably kept it from the public so people wouldn't freak out. I'm pretty sure the teachers were nervous about Naruto though." Harry looked at Hermione curiously

"Why would that be?"

"Well its obvious isn't it? Naruto was sorted into Slytherin House. All the strongest Dark wizards in the world came from Slytherin, especially You-Know-Who!"

Harry sat there and let it sink in. Sure Slytherin was a house full of vile kids, and Naruto's best friend was _Malfoy_… But Naruto was different. He really was not the average Slytherin that's for sure.

"But Naruto's not like the other Slytherins; he's actually a nice person." Harry stated, Ron and Hermione nodded "I doubt Naruto would kill anyone."

"Anyone innocent," Hermione added, "If I come to his job he might actually have to kill people." That idea chilled Hermione to the bone but she threw it out of her mind, the last thing she need was the thought that a lose friend was a murderer plaguing her thoughts.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm glad Naruto is on our side." Ron muttered his two friends agreeing with him. He then look up and stared around at the crowded common room. "So what do we do now?"

An air of unease settled amongst the group. They looked around hoping no one was listening in their conversation.

"All we can do now is sit and wait."

* * *

"Why are you being difficult, you know you can't come with me…" Naruto said in a cool and collected voice.

But he got no answer.

"You can't stop me from going if that's what you're trying to do." Naruto hissed beginning to lose his cool.

Still no answer.

"WHY DON'T YOU ANBSWER ME!" Naruto screamed as he couched down glaring at his cat that was lying on top of his ninja uniform. Spice-cat stared back at Naruto's deranged eyes and gave a long yawn. Naruto sighed and gently gathered Spice-cat into his arms petting her slightly. He placed Spice-cat on its make shift bed and filled his bowl with a little cat food.

"I'll be back later tonight ok Spice?" Naruto said softly, Spice yawn once more and began eating her food.

Naruto rushed over to his bed and began putting his ninja gear on. He was late, he got lost in a conversation with Blaise about werewolves and lost track of time. He slipped on his facemask and zipped up his hoodie. Naruto looked around his room and picked up his shuriken pouch and kunai cases and attached them to his pants. It was sort of hard to attach them due to his hands shaking in excitement; he had seen real action for a while.

"Anything else?" Naruto muttered to himself as he took one last look around the room. His eyes landed on his sword that was lying on the dresser, begging to be used. Naruto debate whether or not he should take his sword, knowing he wasn't very good, before giving in. He needed to break it in one of these days. So he picked up his sword and slung it over his shoulder letting it lay on his back. Naruto walked briskly out of the room turning the light off behind him. He strode through the common room quickly, ignoring the looks he got from the other Slytherin.

"Naruto, where are you going?" It was Draco; he was sitting on the couch next to the fire accompanied by Blaise, Pansy and Theodore. They were all staring at the sword strapped to his back curiosity shining in their eyes.

"I've got some business tonight," Naruto said quickly still walking towards the door. "Don't wait up for me."

As Naruto walked through the door to the dungeon he ran right into Rachael.

"Oh blimey I'm so sorry Whiskers," Rachael's voice trailed off as she eyed the sword on Naruto's back. "Where are you about to go?"

"I have something I have to do for Professor Snape and Hagrid; I'll be back later tonight." Naruto wasn't sure why he lied to Rachael, but he felt the need to make her feel better.

"Stay safe." Rachael said seriously

"I will." Naruto said half lying. Rachael stared him in the eyes for a couple before enveloping Naruto in a large hug.

"You better." Rachael muttered and without a backwards glance she walked into the Slytherin common room.

Naruto stared at the closed Slytherin entrance stretching his head. He wasn't sure what was up with Rachael; she had been acting differently towards him ever since Christmas break.

"Girls." Naruto mused before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Peeves the pesky, plundering poltergeist was bobbing right in front of the third corridor door, loosening the carpet so that people would trip. Suddenly there was a creak at the stairs in front of Peeves catching his attention.

"Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose in the air and stared at the stairs "Should call Filch I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Then quite suddenly a gruff cold voice sounded through the halls.

"Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," Peeves muttered greasily. "My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, your invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked The Bloody Baron "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he flew off.

Light at the stairs shimmered, and instead of The Bloody Baron appearing in thin air, Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from under an invisibility cloak.

"Brilliant Harry!" whispered Ron wide eyed. "Looks like we're home free."

"Not quite." A cold voice came from the shadows ahead of them and the trio froze. They peered into the darkness around them with baited breath, waiting for someone to pop out. Then a black clad kid fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of the trio. It was Naruto.

"God Naruto," Hermione gasped "Never scare us like that again."

Naruto was grinning scratching the back of his head, he opened his mouths to reply but Harry interrupted him.

"Come on guys we have to hurry up, Stone might be stolen already." Harry instantly took the lead and a few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor – and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Whoever is after the Stone is already past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon Ron and Hermione what the might be facing.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you." Harry said turning to his friends "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid." Ron scoffed

"We're coming." Hermione muttered

"Let's do this." Naruto said

Harry pushed the door open

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered

"Looks like a harp," Ron said

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said "well, here goes…" Harry pulled a flute out from under his cloak. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased – it teetered on its paws and fell to its knee, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep

"Keep playing." Naruto said and he rushed over to the trapdoor. He could feel the dog's hot, rancid breath as he past the giant heads. He clinched the rusted handle and with a grunt swung the trapdoor open. Naruto looked down and peered into a black abyss.

"I can't see anything," Naruto muttered, he looked up to Hermione and Ron once they made it to his side. "Want to go first Hermione?"

"No I don't!"

"All right, Ron?" Ron gritted his teeth but nodded. He stepped carefully over the dog's leg and looked down the hole. Ron closed his eyes and began mumbling to himself before he stepped out and fell in to the darkness. Hermione squeaked as she watched Ron disappear.

"Well it's your turn Hermione." Naruto said. Hermione didn't answer; she just nodded dumbly and inched to the edge and looked down…. But did nothing. Naruto sighed as he watched Hermione. He didn't want it to come down to this. As quick as a flash Naruto placed a hand and Hermione's shoulder and before she could do anything Naruto pushed Hermione into the hole.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed all the way down, but was silenced once she hit the bottom.

"Huh, it's not that deep." Naruto mused; he looked over to Harry and called out to him. "Harry!"

Harry jumped slightly and stuttered on the flute, one of Fluffy's feet twitched.

"It's your turn Harry." Naruto said and Harry nodded.

Harry ran over to the hole and froze. _Oh dear am I going to have to push him too?_ Naruto thought, but at the last second Harry closed his eyes and jumped in feet first. The second the music stopped Fluffy's three heads shot up and six bloodshot eyes glared down at Naruto. Luckily for Naruto Fluffy was still on its side giving him enough time to jump through the trapdoor and slam it the door behind him as he fell. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and –

_**FLUMP**_

With a strange muffled thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Came Hermione's voice from somewhere to his right.

"Ya I'm not hurt." Naruto said standing up slowly, he eyes had already grew accustom to the light. But flinched when a fist came flying out and hit him in the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled holding his cheek, and he heard Hermione scoff.

"That's for pushing me down here. We must be miles under the school." She said looking up at the trapdoor.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really." Ron said

"_Lucky?_" Hermione shrieked "Look at you both!"

She jumped up and struggled towards the damp moldy wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Naruto tried to move but found that his feet had also been wrapped up tightly. He quickly pulled out a kunai and started hacking at the plant tendrils.

"Die, die, die, DIE!"

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Naruto had cut off his plant and jumped up and using chakra attached himself to the side of the wall, far out of the reach of the plant. Now they watched in horror as Ron and Harry fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breath!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say? – it likes the dark and the damp –"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked out

"Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!"

"Oh, right!" Hermione said, and she whipped out her wand. But Naruto had already finished his hand signs.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out, he took in a large gulp of air and breathed out a jet of fire.

The Devil's Snare caught on fire instantly and it wriggled and writhed in pain. In a matter of seconds, the two boys seemed to just fall right through the plant. And instant later Hermione also fell down and disappeared as if swallowed up by the plant. Closing his eyes Naruto jumped feet first towards the Devil's Snare. He hit the plant and fell right through and hit a marble floor underneath it. Naruto got up quickly and found the other were also on their feet.

"Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked

"Ya we're good," Harry huffed out wiping plant slime off his pants. "Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione."

"Ya," Ron said "and lucky Harry and Naruto didn't lose their heads in a crisis – 'there's no wood,' _honestly._ By the way Naruto, do all ninja's do that fire breathing thingy?"

"Well ya most of my people can, I only just learned them so I don't know any really powerful ones."

"So you don't need a wand to breath fire?" Hermione asked

"Nope, it's kinda like wand-less magic except it's made from energy within our own body so it has limited use."

"Fascinating," Hermione said her eyes twinkling in the darkness "You must tell me how it works –,"

"There's no time," Harry said cutting across Hermione "This way." He pointed down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. As the passageway sloped down, Naruto began to hear a strange fluttering noise coming from the end of the hall.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered and both Harry and Hermione paused to listen.

"Yeah I do," Hermione muttered "Do you think it's a ghost?" Naruto felt his inside begin to freeze

"I don't think so… sound like wings to me."

"There's a light ahead – I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked

"Probably," Harry said "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."

Harry took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. Naruto watched Harry run across the room unscathed, nothing had happened. Hermione and Ron ran across the room to help with the door but Naruto sauntered through the hall staring up at the docile birds. Hermione had tried to use a Alohomora charm but it didn't work.

"Now what?" Ron asked

"These birds…they can't be here just for decoration." Naruto said and the three other kids looked up with him they watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - _glittering_?

"They're not birds!" Naruto gasped "They're keys! Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the others squinted up at the flock of keys.

"…yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione said

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing for Naruto and Harry were the youngest Quidditch players in a century. They could probably catch anything that crossed there path. After a couple minutes of weaving about through the whirl of rainbow of feathers, Harry noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the other. "That big one – there – no, there – with bright wings – the feathers are all crumpled no one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. Ron dived, Naruto rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it. It sped towards the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Everyone's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looked very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle they nodded, he pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an amazing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Naruto shivered slightly – the towering white chessman had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"Of course we do." Naruto groan, behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" Hermione asked nervously

"I think," Ron said "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we – er – have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

"This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"

Naruto, Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -,"

"We're not offended," Harry said quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of the bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle, Naruto you'll play the queen."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron said

"Why do I have to be the girl?" Naruto muttered crossing his arms

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Ron, Naruto Harry and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," Ron said, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"

A white pawn moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry – move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," Ron said, looking shaken. "Leaves free to take the bishop, Naruto, go on."

Every time one of their men lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry, Naruto and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," Ron mutter suddenly. "Let me think – let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" Ron said softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped back. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But – ,"

"Do you what to get the Stone or not?"

"Ron -,"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, the Stone might have been taken already!"

"There's no other alternative." Naruto said

"Ready?" Ron called out his face pale but determined. "Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor – Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Naruto cursed softly under his breath.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left right in front of the king. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be all right," Naruto said, trying to convince himself. What Ron did was stupid and very brave. Sadly enough Naruto probably would have done the same thing.

"Who do you reckon is next?" Harry asked

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, whatever Binn's found and Snape's…"

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered

"Go on." Naruto answered.

Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making the three of them pull there clothes over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger then the one they had fought on Halloween, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"Holy crap," Naruto muttered. "That's the biggest troll I've ever seen!"

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breath."

He pulled open the next door, the three of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing out it in line.

"Snape's," Harry said. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, back flames shot up the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Naruto looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, either is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and Naruto, amazed saw that she was smiling. Naruto could practically feel his brain turning to mush.

"_Brilliant,_" Hermione said. "This isn't magic – its logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever."

"Uhhg I _hate_ puzzles." Naruto groaned "Why don't me drink all the bottles and see which one work?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said absent mindedly "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire; and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" Naruto asked

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottle, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hand.

"Got it," She said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle, there was barley enough left for two gulps.

"There's only enough there for two of us," He said. "That's hardly one swallow."

Harry looked up at Hermione with worry. Hermione looked from Harry to Naruto.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a round bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," Harry said and cut off Hermione before she could speak. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Voldemort off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry – what if you lose to You-Know-Who?"

"Well – I have Naruto to help me right?" Harry said pointing to Naruto, Naruto puffed up his chest and stuck out his chin. Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at the two boys and threw her arms around their necks.

"_Hermione!_"

"Harry – Naruto – you two are great wizards, you know." Harry and Naruto looked at each other confused

"I'm not as good as you," Harry said, very embarrassed, as she let go of them

"Me!" Hermione exclaimed tears rolling down his face "Books! Cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – Oh you two better be careful!"

"You drink first," Harry said. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," Hermione said. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"NO – but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck – take care -,"

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry and Naruto looked at each other before staring down at the tiny bottle.

"Well… this is it." Naruto said and Harry picked up the tiny bottle.

"Yup, well cheers!"

Harry tipped the bottle and took a sip and passed it on Naruto, draining the rest of the bottle in one gulp. Strangely enough it did feel like ice flooding through his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames his body but it didn't burn. For a moment all he could see was black flame – then he was on the other side of the next chamber. What he saw was not what he expected.

It was a small room, the ceiling only a foot over their heads. The three walls were made completely of sparkling glass with some writing of an unknown language. The walls on their right and left had tall glass coffins standing up on the wall. At a quick glance Naruto counted no less then twenty coffins. The strange thing was there was nothing inside the coffins. To Naruto's left directly next to the door was a glass podium with two pair of glasses and a long black fingerless glove. Directly across from them was another door, but there was no handle or hinges on this door just the same strange writing. Harry ran over to the door and tried to push it open but it didn't budge.

"It won't open," Harry groaned "What do we do now?"

"I'm not really sure," Naruto said looking from Harry to the podium next to him. "Maybe we have to try on these glasses."

Harry looked wearily at the pair of glasses before shrugging.

"It's worth a shot." Harry said and he walked over to the podium and picked up one of the glasses inspecting it, Naruto pick up the other. "I wonder what they're used for."

Harry put on the glasses, looked up and gasped. Naruto's head shot towards Harry who was staring ahead at one of the coffins.

"What is it?" Naruto called out, Naruto turned towards the coffin Harry was staring at and put on his glasses. What Naruto saw caused him to scream, but his scream was caught in his throat. In the coffin ahead, in _all_ the coffins were ghosts. These were not average ghost, these were cursed malevolent spirits all looking down at the two of them with disturbed hate filled eyes, each ghost more terrifying and dangerous then the last. All of the ghosts were thrashing around inside the coffins trying to get out and attack them.

Naruto was frozen to the spot his eyes glancing over all the ghosts. Harry had walked over next Naruto without him noticing and began to shake him.

"Snap out of it Naruto, we have to find a way out of here." Harry said bring Naruto back to earth. Harry looked over at the podium and pointed at the fingerless glove. "What do you think that is for?"

Naruto shrugged and walked over and pick up the glove.

"I don't know, you think it might be some Dumbledore invention?" Naruto pondered fiddling with the glove. He then slid the glove on his left hand; it turned out it had a sleeve that could stretch all the way down to his forearm. There was a long little pocket on the glove that had enough room to fit a wand in it snuggly. Naruto looked up at Harry who shrugged. Naruto pulled out his wand and slid it into the pocket. The pocket was deep enough that the entire wand fit inside, no one would be able to tell it was there unless they took a close look. The black glove fit nicely with his outfit.

Suddenly there was a loud clanking sound and a bang from somewhere above the ceiling and the podium began to sink into the ground.

"What's going on?" Harry yelled over the clanking noise which was growing louder.

"I don't know," Naruto roared over the noise "I think it was a booby trap!"

There was another loud bang and the door at the other side of the room slid open. Without thinking twice Naruto and Harry ran through the door down a long glass hallway, until the path stopped and split off into opposite directions, one path going left the other going right.

"Which way do we go?" Harry asked.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure which way he should go. He looked left, and then looked right and felt a strange pull in his mind. His instincts were calling to him.

"Let's go right." Naruto said and he looked back at the chamber they came from. Through the glasses Naruto could see, that at the very end of the room one of the coffin lids had opened and a pale figure had walked into the room. Naruto heart nearly skipped a beat. "We have to go, now!" Naruto turned to his right and ran down the glass hallway. Harry almost looked back before following Naruto. When Naruto and Harry ran to the end of the hall they meet another fork in the path.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto yelled

"Naruto I think I know what this is!" Harry said and patted Naruto on his shoulder to get his attention. "I think this is a maze!"

"A maze?" Naruto whispered "So we have to find a way out of this puzzle?"

"Yeah and we'll probably have to fight those ghosts in the coffins."

Naruto shivered slightly and looked back the way they came, a strange chill was coming from the area behind them.

"Well let's get going." Naruto said and he let his instincts take over. He ran down the left hall with Harry hot on his tail. At the next fork in the road Naruto took another left and then a right. Then there was another loud bang and suddenly in front of them and a wall slid out blocking their path forward, Naruto looked behind Harry and saw another wall sliding out blocking their way back.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto cried out. The walls on Naruto's left and right slid back revealing to new paths.

"The maze's paths must alternate periodically." Harry said shrugging

Naruto groaned "It just couldn't be easy for us could it?"

A loud raspy groan came from the end of the hall to Naruto's left. Naruto and Harry turned on the spot and through their special glasses saw a giant translucent ghost. It was as tall as Hagrid with throbbing bulging muscles that looked like it could easily snap and twelve year olds back. Luckily for them it was looking in the opposite direction. Naruto quickly began back up and tilted his head whispering to Harry.

"We've got to go quick, before he sees us!"

"Come on lets go this way." Harry said. He pulled at Naruto's collar and ran full tilt down the opposite hall. After about 20 feet they hit another intersection, two paths going left and right and one leading straight ahead. There was another loud clanking coming from the ceiling and the path to their left was blocked off as a wall slid into place.

"Which way now?" Harry questioned uneasily, his gaze was stuck staring at the door. Naruto stared down the path straight ahead of them trying to decide where to go. His nerves were completely shot and his thumping heart was getting in the way of thinking.

"Um, I think we should head down the right." Naruto said and the two of them began to jog down the small hall.

The path was long and winded around in what felt like circles. After a few minutes the two of them reached a dead end.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled stomping his feet. "I so don't want to go back the way we came."

_**CLANK**_

Just as Naruto finished talking the wall to his left and right side opened revealing brand new paths. The air around Naruto turned icy cold and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. In the hall on Naruto's right stood a skinny ghost, just about his height wrapped up in what looked to be a destroyed straight jacket. There was what looked like a small bird cage wrapped around the ghosts head and it mouth was sown shut. The fingers on the hand where replaced by long skinny knives. In a flash the ghost lashed out and Naruto barley had time to raise his right hand to block. Naruto could feel the knives slicing through his sleeve and cutting his skin.

"GAhhh!" Naruto yelled out as he back pedaled into Harry. Naruto grabbed his arm and could feel his warm blood spilling from the wound. Naruto took a quick glance down the hall they just came from and saw the hulking ghost coming towards them. "RUN!"

Harry and Naruto turned and sprinted down the path behind them trying to get away as fast as they could. Naruto never looked back as they hit a right hand turn and continued running. All too soon they hit a dead in. Naruto pressed himself against the wall trying to force it to move. No dice. Naruto and Harry turned and faced the path they came to see three ghosts turning the corner and gliding quietly towards them. As they drew closer Naruto and Harry pressed their back harder against the wall.

"What are we going to do?" Harry muttered under his breath not taking his eyes off of the ghosts.

"W-w-well we could run passed them if they get too close." Naruto answered as he grasped his wound willing the bleeding to stop.

"Can't we hit them with a hex or something?" Harry asked starting to run out of solutions

"What, have you ever tried to hex any of the ghosts back in school?" Naruto asked shifting his eyes towards Harry.

"Well no, why?"

"It doesn't work."

The ghosts were close now, only twenty feet away and closing in. Naruto was freaking out now, his lungs hurt from the cold air; he could hear every thump of his heart roaring in his ears. The ghosts were only ten feet away now, and Naruto could see the glowing bloodshot eye of the mad ghosts.

_**CLANK**_

Quite suddenly a wall slide out directly in front of the ghosts closing Harry and Naruto into a small room. Both Naruto and Harry slide down the wall sighing out a breath of relief.

"Oh man that was close." Naruto said laughing lightly. Harry looked over to his companion and his eyes were instantly drawn to the crimson liquid coating his arms and hands.

"Naruto, you're bleeding!" Harry exclaimed pointing at his arm, Naruto just looked down at it dumbly.

"Oh this? Nah it's no bleeding any more, look!" Naruto folded up his right sleeve showing his blood stained skin, as he wiped away the blood perfectly fine skin showed underneath. "I heal faster then normal people; a flesh wound like this isn't dangerous to me."

"Well that one problem solved, now how are we going to get out of here alive?" Harry asked and Naruto got up and started pacing in the small space.

"Well this maze is made out of glass right? Maybe we could just break our way through!" With a look of hard determination Naruto reared back his leg ready to kick. Harry put up a hand to try and get Naruto's attention.

"Um Naruto I don't think that's such a good -,"

_**BANG**_

"OUCH SONAVABITCH!" Naruto yelled out holding his foot in pain.

"- idea…" Harry finished.

"What the hell are these things made out of diamond?" Naruto growled massaging his foot. Harry stood up inspecting the wall.

"No I don't think so, its probably enchanted glass and these writings might be a spell that makes it impenetrable even by ghost. I'm not exactly sure how it so strong though. With we are goin to survive this we nee to come up with a plan that does not involve breaking stuff."

Naruto hobbled over to Harry still grimacing over the pain.

"Well what do we know? We that they're ghost so that means that none of my weapons will work on them and I doubt if I know any spells that can help us. The problem is they can hurt us if they want to." Naruto sighed and sat back down on the ground.

"But what about the stuff we got off the podium?" Harry asked pointing at the silver glasses on his face "These have helped us see the ghost, hasn't it? But we don't know what that glove does. Maybe the glove will help us fight back!"

Naruto inspected glove on his hand with new found interest, and he found on the tip of each finger was very small grey writing.

"Hmm you might have some thing there Harry," Naruto said flexing the glove. "Maybe I can actually hit the ghosts back!" Naruto threw some lazy punches and dodged as if he was fighting someone. Harry watched Naruto shadow box and his eyes moved from the glove to the sword strapped on Naruto's back. He inspected the intricate design on the swords hilt and noticed something very familiar.

"Hey Naruto," Harry said and Naruto instantly stopped punching to look over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here, I have something to show you."

As Naruto strode over to Harry who was signaling him to turn around, when he was close Harry slowly slide Naruto's blade out of its sheath and showed it to him.

"Look at this," Harry said pointing at the symbol on the hilt. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

On the hilt was a letter that looked very familiar to the ones on the wall, it was a capitalized J attached with what looked like an O. Strangely enough the blade was glowing a light blue and along the edge of the sword symbols had appeared along the blade also very similar to the others on the walls.

"Naruto," Harry muttered "Where on earth did you get this."

"We-well I got it from Dumbledore as a Christmas present." Naruto said lowly his eyes glued on the glowing blade. "But it never glows like this; nor have these letter ever shown up before. I don't know what's going on."

"Dumbledore?" Harry looked up at Naruto trying to figure out what Dumbledore had to do in the equation. "So, Dumbledore must have giving this to you to fight the ghosts!"

"But he gave it to me so long ago, and how was he supposed to know I would be in this situation in the first place?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Hagrid tipped him off that we were on the case. Maybe Dumbledore can read minds! Whatever it is it doesn't matter because we have this sword to help us and that's all that matters." Harry handed the sword back to Naruto. Naruto handled his sword so gently it looked as though the sword might break; he gazed down at the sword in wonder taking in every detail from the glowing blade to the designs on the hilt and fully understanding its power. And for once Naruto truly appreciated the gift Dumbledore had sent him.

"This is so sick." Naruto muttered under his breath as he grasped the handle tighter in his hand. And slowly a sly grin spread across, a glint shined in his eyes as he spun the blade in his hand. "You know what this means Harry?"

Harry eyed Naruto curiously with an eyebrow raised. "Dumbledore gives strange presents?"

"Nah, it means we have to go out and kick some dumb ghost a-," Naruto was cut off as another loud clank sounded from somewhere above the ceiling and the wall right behind Naruto slid open revealing a new path.

Icy cold air shot up Naruto's spine making the hair on the back of his neck stand again. Naruto's breath rose in a white mist as the sudden cold enveloped the room chilling Naruto to the bone. Harry's face was pale as a sheet of paper and he was hugging himself trying to stay as warm as possible. Naruto felt a large ominous malevolent presence hanging in the air behind him seeping into his system making his heart race, his breathing slowly becoming ragged. Naruto was too afraid to look behind him but he couldn't sit there and wait it out, who knew when the next cycle would hit their room. Naruto slowly spun around his sword out in front of him and his eyes fell upon a long dark passageway, There was no one in the passageway though , no ghosts or ghouls or crazy snake like men in a black cloaks gliding along the floor, But Naruto could sense somebody was out there waiting, watching. The passageway was giving off that eerie feeling that something or someone was watching you right outside your line of sight waiting to strike when you least expect it. Naruto's courage was slipping away, his smirk was completely gone and the sword was hanging uselessly by his side glowing even brighter then before.

Quite suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked over and saw Harry standing there. His face was pale and he was shaking slightly from the cold but his eyes burned with a determination to get out of this maze, and live to see another day… and maybe get to the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry opened his mouth to speak and his voice cracked a bit.

"N-Naruto we have to go, w-we can't stay here much longer, _they'll_ find us!"

"R-right." Naruto muttered as the both of them slowly took a step forward. They slowly crept down the hall constantly looking around for an attack, but nothing happened.

"We should probably go faster." Harry whispered and he pushed Naruto lightly to urge him forward. Naruto simply nodded and began jogging down the hall Harry close on his tail.

"This is strange," Harry muttered "This cold – it feels like there are ghosts all around us but we haven't been attacked at all." Right when Harry finished his sentence then another long clank could be heard and the sound of a wall sliding open came from behind them. They turned on the spot their eye focusing on the entrance to the new hall. But nothing came out. Harry and Naruto let out a long sigh in relief. But they froze almost automatically as a burst of cold air hit them; they looked back at the opening and saw a ghost glide into the hall behind them. And then another, and another and before Naruto knew it there were seven ghost gliding towards them.

"RUN!" Harry yelled and the two bolted down the hall not daring to look back.

There were two more loud bangs and the sound of doors sliding open echoed off the walls. The path twisted to the left and on the other side of the turn stood the hulking ghost, its lopsided grin leering down at them. Naruto pushed harry behind him as he raised his left fist. This was a perfect time to see if the glove really did work against these ghosts. As the ghost took a step forward Naruto threw caution to the wind and threw a hard punch at the ghost's stomach.

It connected. The look of surprise that was etched on the ghost's was almost comical as Naruto's fist crashed into its sternum and the hulking monster began to fall back. Quick as a flash Naruto brought his blade down slicing through the ghost. Naruto had tensed a little bit expecting there to be some resistance, but the blade cut through the ghost as if it was butter. The ghost's imagine split in half then burst into glowing blue particles.

"Holy cow." Harry muttered as he watched the ghost disintegrate into nothing.

Naruto didn't reply, he was already off down the hall and Harry had to run to catch up with him.

"We can't fall behind." Naruto grunted as they ran down the hall "I don't want those ghosts catching up with us. I can take them on one a time, but it gets tough once they start surrounding you."

They continued down the passageway for more then ten minutes, the path twisting left and right randomly. Every once in a while Harry would look behind them to see the coast is clear. Harry might not see the ghosts, but he could definitely _feel_ them coming.

AS they took the next left Naruto suddenly halted causing Harry to crash right into his back.

"Hey what's wrong, why did we stop?"

"Look ahead of us."

Harry looked over Naruto's right shoulder and nearly gasped. At the end of a very long hall was a large wooden door with what looked to be a silver handle and was slightly ajar. Harry's spirits skyrocketed.

The next moment many things happened at once. A loud clanking was heard from above and about four feet away a wall on the right side slid open letting in a freezing cold breeze. There was a hissing sound behind Harry and he spun around to see the wall directly behind him opened up revealing about four ghosts cramped in the little hall. Out of the corner of Harry's eyes you could also see ghost piling out from the hall they just came from.

They were surrounded.

"Na-Naruto!" Harry whispered shivering uncontrollably as the temperature around them dropped easily below 30 degrees Fahrenheit. Naruto roughly grabbed Harry by his collar and shoved him towards the door and he jogged past the open hall door just as ghost began filing in. Harry looked back at Naruto to see the ghost slowly surrounding him. "NARUTO!" Harry called out.

"Run, Harry!" Naruto barked out, his was spinning around trying to keep the ghosts in his line of sight. "Run to the door Harry, I'll catch up!" Harry didn't run to the door right away but he slowly backed up making sure Naruto didn't get hurt.

One of the ghosts that were between the two boys lunged at Naruto arms out. Naruto ducked the arms and slashed ghost across the chest with his sword. The ghosts image shimmered for a second then exploded in a glowing blue fragments. Naruto lunged for the next ghost but something wrapped around his foot and tripped him, Naruto spun midair and his sword sliced through the face of a ghost that was looming behind him. Naruto hit the ground hard and in seconds the ghosts were upon him slashing at his clothes and reaching for his face.

Harry was almost to the door but as he watched Naruto fall to the ground he started running back towards him. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Harry running back to him. "Noo." Naruto moaned out as he slashed at the ghost causing them to fall back. Naruto struggled to his feet but the cold was freezing his joints making it hard to move. Harry was twenty feet away and the ghosts were surrounding Naruto again.

Harry was ten feet away when-

_**CLANK**_

A wall slid out right in front of Harry blocking Naruto exit to the door. Naruto stared as his one hope for freedom closed shut entrapping him in this maze. Naruto could faintly hear Harry yelling out his name on the other side of the wall. Claws ripped at Naruto back slashing through his clothes and skin and fist the size of a sledgehammer slammed into his head. Naruto collapsed on the ground feeling the cold touch of these monsters reach and tear at him.

The sword in Naruto's hand began glowing brighter and bright and began to shake violently in his hand.

Naruto gave a feeble swipe with his gloved fist, he felt it connect with one them but that didn't slow down the assault. He felt a clawed hand pull at his hood and warm blood began seeping from his back down to his front.

The sword was blindingly bright now and it was almost impossible to hold in his hands. Naruto could feel the sword drawing upon it chakra. The shaking was almost too much for him when –

_**BOOOM**_

The sword let loose a giant shockwave of power, blue energy exploded from the sword and smashed into the ghost destroying them on contact. The ground shook and the walls vibrated, the energy smashed into Naruto and he flew back and crashing into on of the glass walls behind him, his head hitting it with a loud THUNK. Pain exploded in Naruto's head as his vision was blurred by fireworks and white fire. His whole body was screaming in pain, it was unbearable. It was too much, Naruto fell forward his head hitting the cold floor his nose smashed. Blood splatter his face as his vision darkened.

Seconds later Naruto knew no more.

**T.B.C**

**A/N well there it is! My birthday was last friday so this is my late b-day present to my viewers hope you enjoyed it. now i know that there will probably be alot of questions rising up, feel freee to ask but next chapter will probably answer all the question that you got from this chapter. Now i would like you to now REVEIW *GASP* yes that dreaded word, reveiw leave a comment your fave quote what ever! let me see what you think. Until next time **

**Grembari out**


End file.
